


Mind Over Matter

by DecayedPac



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Self-Insert, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayedPac/pseuds/DecayedPac
Summary: Surviving the world of Naruto would be a challenge, doing it as Ino might make thinks just a bit easier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well second story here, same kinda concept different world to play around in. Hope it ends up being just as fun to write.

I woke up feeling groggy with someone standing over me, “Hey, you’re coming back just relax. That’s why we’re practicing it in a safe place.” 

He was an older man with a strong jawline and long blonde hair. His eyes were a greenish blue. 

“Who are you?” I asked.

“Ino...it’s me your dad. Memory loss shouldn't be a side effect of failing the mind body switch technique. Come on look at me I’ll see if I can sort this out.”

“Ino?” I looked around again then focused once again on the man standing over me, “Naruto...headband.” I focused on the thing that stood out to me.

“Headband? You mean mine? What does your classmate have to do with what’s going on. Are you putting things back together?”

“Hidden Leaf...Hokage, Sakura, Sasuke.” I rattled off.

“Yes you live in Konohagakure, we serve the Hokage. Those are more of your classmates.”

“Naruto...nine tails...Sasuke...missing-nin, the fourth a dad. Sakura...looks hot when she’s older. Who are you?” I rambled off slowly as I remembered things I knew.

“...I’ll just take that as you saying those words in a non specific order. It’s me your dad!”

“Inoichi...Shikaku...big one?”

“Please don’t refer to me by name...that feels so cold, also you should really remember Choza if you remember the rest of them. Also make sure to not use the bad words.”

“Would die if I said that...where am I?” I asked.

“You’re at home and safe, I don’t know what went wrong, nothing like that happened when practicing out clans technique before.”

“My name is Ino?”

“Yes, you’re my precious little girl.” He smiled at me.

“Don’t wanna marry Sai...Sakura is much cuter.”

“Well that’s a twist I didn’t see coming, though maybe I should have. What about Sasuke?”

“He’s a fuckin’ brat, Sakura’s too good for him. He’d leave her high and dry with a kid. Even if she is adorable. With her red glasses.”

“Are you having hallucinations? What have you eaten before we practiced maybe it was laced with a mild hallucinogenic.”

“Drugs...poisons, effective ninja tool. We sell flowers and maybe poisons?”

“On occasion, do you think you accidentally took some at the shop.”

“Dunno, don’t think I went in a flower shop, I’m really here huh?”

“I’m not sure what you mean by that but you’re at home and safe.”

“Well if I am here, then I need to know. How old I am,when is it, and where I am in my training or the Academy.”

“Uh, it’s very worrying that you don’t know. You’re 12, it’s January 20th, and you just passed the Academy’s Graduation Exam.”

“Fuck me, that’s not good.”

“Since when did you start swearing? That’s not the point...if you can’t remember anything that’s not good.”

“Is there a way to just, speed up me remembering things, like if this body- I mean if I already went through the training. 

I should have the same control as before just give me the necessary knowledge for what I was before.”

“A speed training so that you’ll be caught up...maybe it’s not a bad idea. It might even help jog your memory.” He grabbed onto the lifeline he could.

“Alright what do I need to know!”

“Well I’m glad you're excited about testing your abilities, I wish that you didn’t have to mess up your head to get you to take training seriously.”

“Was...I not into training before?”

“I’d say you had other interests...well enough chat about that. We can start with throwing shuriken and kunai.” 

He turned around and set up some targets with white circles and a large red dot in the middle. Then he pulled out a kunai and handed it over to me. 

It felt weird with it in my hands, probably because my hands were so small. I adjusted until I was in a comfortable position. Then I threw it. It landed short of the mark.

“Again, this time put a little more power into it. Your form looked...passable for the rank you should be.”

“Gee, thanks.” I was handed another kunai. Then with a little more oomph I threw it at the target. The kunai embedded at the top of the target.

“Nice, you’ve already passed enough, however I know you can do better. Your power was great, it dug in perfectly. It’s just your aim that needs more focus come on you can make it.”

I threw another one this time it was right above the red circle. “How the hell is it not in the red!? It’s on the black line separating the red from the white!”

“Honestly I think you did better here than you did at the Academy. I have a theory that it might have just been the test throwing you off. You were never really that shy though.”

“Uh...dad? Next one maybe?”

“Oh-right, shuriken. These you did better on from what the report said.”

“Is that report not like? Super private only for our new Sensei’s eyes only?”

“Ino...I’m your dad and probably rank higher than whoever they chose as your teacher.”

“Do you not already know who will be teaching us?”

“That’s being kept from us, they don’t want us spoiling the-...thing- I mean surprise.”

“Okay be a weirdo about it.” I snarked before throwing the shuriken it was much lighter and went right into the red circle, “Oh wow I did it!”

I looked back to my ‘dad’ who had tears in his eyes, “My daughter thinks I’m a weirdo.”

“Oh geez, guess I’ll have to get used to these kind of reactions from everyone.” I commented. Then I tugged on his clothing, “We need to move onto the next thing.”

“Right, how about a henge. Pick whoever you want, the hand signs are dog, boar, ram. He showed me each one. 

Then I tried someone I was a tad bit obsessed with as far as characters went then tried. It didn’t work the most that happened was that I emitted a cloud of smoke.

“Hm, you didn’t pull on your chakra at all...I want you to take a deep breath and visualize your own body. Then look for your center. 

When you find it along with something you know wants to be used pull on it then flush it out of yourself like a shroud.”

I followed his instructions slowly taking in everything that he told me. I visualized my own blue light I knew was supposed to be chakra from the anime. 

Then searched for something like it. When I found it, it paled in comparison to the magnitude. 

It burned bright and strong with a feeling of compulsion I held onto the feeling. Then I went through the hand signs with my eyes closed and pressed out the heat.

There was the same sound of a cloud exploding then I looked down at myself. I was the same height but I was wearing the blue armor Tobirama Senju wore along with the fur.

“Wow you’ve got so many details down. It’s like looking at a photo of the second. Your heights completely off but the image would have completely fooled if it was the right height. I’m impressed...AND SO PROUD!” 

“Ah, again with the waterworks, this will drive me crazy, I just know it. Shikamaru seems normal maybe he’ll be my savior from the overly animated.”

Once again I tugged on his clothes getting his attention. He snapped right back into himself. 

“Next we’ll do the Kawarimi. The trick here is to think of it like a sling your goal is to swap places quickly. Use the pull on the item as well as your matched speed to fling yourself.”

I did the hand signs ram, boar, ox, dog, then snake then concentrated on the targets we were using for practice. 

Then I moved, it was disorientating everything was a blur and I felt off balance but it seemed to work, “It’s amazing how well I’m pulling this off.”

“Well you’ve done it before, so the fact that you’re doing it again shouldn't be too much of a shock. Maybe it’s just strange to how you feel about it.”

“I guess...what next?”

“Bushin! Which shouldn't be too hard, think of the hedge but of yourself, then split that away from yourself.”

“That easy, huh?”

“Well it’s very much like combining the other techniques, they feed off one another in some way. So that you can all learn better and faster.”

“So the logic flows and follows, which makes me wonder if the other reason why these techniques are chosen it to benchmark our potential chakra levels as well.”

“...that would be correct, your observation and manner of speech has really changed. It makes me wonder why a loss in memory would cause this personality change.”

“Uh...dunno sorry dad.”

“Well it’s fine, just some instincts kicking in. It’s like trying to identify a fake. The only reason I can push it down is your chakra levels.”

“Is there not a way to suppress those levels to sensors?”

“There is, but the signs can be picked up on when doing and chakra technique. Unless you’re an S ranked ninja. However, I think they’d pick a less valuable person to impersonate if they wanted to infiltrate the leaf.”

“It’s at times like these I can see why you’re the rank you are. Your process is something that with age I could only hope to refine for myself.”

“You will, but first we’ve gotta check on your clone technique.”

“Right-o!” I flashed through ram, tiger and snake. Then thought of how I looked,which was strange, because I only knew how I looked from one perspective and not really how I’d look now.

After picturing myself at what age this would be I shed a chakra layer then with a cloud burst standing right next to me was what looked like Team 10’s Ino.

“Well, your clone looks brighter or is it much lighter than you do. The yellows are too thin. The eyes are great, bit too pale. Also if that’s what you plan on wearing I think I’m going to start worrying now. All together passable.”

“Yes! Now what?”

“Well for you flower arrangements but I don’t think that’s necessary, hand to hand combat should be the final one for your basic levels. I also still want to teach you the mind body switch technique, but I’m worried after our last failing.”

“I can pull it off, I know what to look out for now!”

“I trust that you know your own limits, so I’ll allow it. However I’m going to call over...hm Shikamaru would work as a sparring partner. So you can recharge just a bit.”

“I’ll be here!” I called out as my dad went to go find what would be my childhood friend I didn’t grow up with. While I waited I planned. Do’s and don’t wants and needs.

Don’t draw attention to myself outside of what Ino would be like. This would help in avoiding ROOT or any other higher up scary individuals including dangerous allies.

Try and survive, I think that one is self explanatory. Stay away from Orochimaru during the Chunin exam if our team even makes it that far. Avoid Gaara during his scary days.

Man there was a lot that would and could try and kill me. Don’t marry Sai, that one’s just a preference. Make allies with people that will be influential. 

Naruto being that main one Ino would have needed to get along with more. Don’t pursue Sasuke, like too much going on there that I don’t want to deal with.

Try and get Sakura to stop as he’s not great father material though that’s a selfish thought. 

As Sakura was my favorite character, having to keep up with the overpowered two on her team. Make a possible interest known? That was a debatable thing.

There are other fishes in the sea as it were, so if nothing came of it then I’d do my best to move on. Find a tactic that works is a big one on my list. 

Finding a mentor was a possible idea, Tsunade was high on that list but I don’t know if she’d exactly take to me like she did Sakura. That needed to be a later idea though.

Summoning was also a later idea that I needed to keep my mind open to. I had no idea what was out there but it would both be useful and cool to get my hands one something.

My plans were interrupted sooner than I expected when Shikamaru arrived. I guess he was in the area or he lived close to us. 

“Your dad told me that we were going to spar, he also told me to go easy on you. Why? Something up?”

To reveal or not to reveal, maybe I’d mess with him and drop hints of his new reality. “I’ve had a moment of self discovery and realizations.” A firm line formed on my lips.

“Huh?” He eloquently replied.

“I’ve realized that, I don’t think I ever really liked Sasuke!” I nodded while pointing a finger up and moving it slightly.

“...really? Then what’s this whole time been about? What’s changed that you’ve made some big change?”

“Well we’re about to be put on teams and pretty much become adults. When I thought about it, I thought about what I wanted to do as an adult or in the future.”

“Deeply troublesome thoughts.” He sighed probably thinking of his own future.

“Well I realized that while I had this image of Sasuke I have no idea what he’d be like in my life. Sure he’s...kinda pretty to look at but I know nothing substance wise.”

“Mature of you, don’t tell me you’ve moved onto Kiba or something.”

“No no no, he probably has fleas. No but I’ve definitely found someone that just fits with me.”

“Well you haven’t changed too much, and going through all the people you know well I hope it’s not me. You’d be too troublesome of a wife no offence.”

“I think you’d be too much for me as well, also just letting you know if we ever did marry I’d move on if you died.”

“I can feel the love.” He deadpanned.

“Going back to my new driving force it came to me in a dream.”

“I don’t want to know what goes on in your dreams thanks.”

“My Shikamaru that’s pretty lewd of you.”

“Just hurry up and get to the point.”

“Right, well I’ve realized something had been missing for awhile and that I’ve been upset and angry more often after I lost it.”

“Oh, is it Sakura? You’ve been super moody ever since you guys started fighting.”

“Damn you spoiled it! Yeah it’s Sakura but I only just now realized that and we’ll be put on teams and hardly see each other it’s completely thrown me out of whack.”

“I can see how that’d be a bit of a bummer.” He scratched the back of his neck, “So...sparing?”

“I need to make sure I really was good enough to graduate so I’m going over all the tests, this was the only one left.”

“So your dad wanted me as your beat up dummy.” He let out a breath.

“Sounds about right, since we don’t have a circle we’re just going to fight until one of us gives.”

“Oh bother.” I snorted at his unintentional reference. We made our seals that went at it, he started us out with a nice side kick. 

It was a bit slow so I grabbed on then went to the ground and twisted my upper body while holding on. He went down and his leg twisted a bit. 

I held on but moved my hands up behind the heel and the toe of his shoes. Then I wrapped my legs around the top of his thigh while I twisted with my arms.

“Give! Give! Give!” I heard him grunt. So I let go and got up. I helped him up.

“So, what do you think?”

“I think you held back with strikes what’s with the change in style?”

“In taijutsu it’s likely that I’ll be facing people that can shrug off strikes at least with my power. However everyone can be hurt with some nice joint manipulation.”

“Well it definitely hurt...can we just say you already passed and move on?”

“Fine with me thanks for the help, and don’t go telling anyone about the thing.”

“Wouldn't think of it Ino.” I gave him a hug which he didn’t return then we wandered off slouch in his back and all. Inochi passed him by with a nod then came out to me.

“That was fast, who won?”

“I did, if that’s because he was being lazy or my actual skill I can’t say but we’ll call it a pass. Now, please teach me our family's technique.”

“Right instead of me this time, how about we work with something with less kickback. Like a bird up in that tree there. This only works on sentient creatures with a chakra system.”

“Okay, what do I need to do?”

“We use a simple hand sign.” He formed his hand which I copied, “Then with our mind holding onto our chakra we push ourselves through the chakra into our target.”

“Okay.”

“After we’ve done that we need to stay attached to both their chakra system and mind, that’s how our bloodline limit. To be able to sense both the chakra and mind of another.”

“Are there ways to resist?”

“There are a few, but you’d need to be able to control your minds defenses for that as would the people you’d encounter. It wouldn't be likely. 

A downside is that because we’re projecting ourselves out of our bodies we leave them behind. 

So if you’re going against a group don’t bother unless you think you can take them down with one person.”

“That’s what a team is for anyway right?”

“Well I’m glad you’re already relying on them. Now try your best.”

I looked at the bird trying to see something then after just holding onto my own chakra and letting it build in me I didn’t need to see anything per say.

I felt it, then closed my eyes to see without seeing and like a light shining in the dark. Blue flames were above me and I felt myself rush at it. I was then standing on a branch.

I looked down and saw myself and Inochi holding my limp body. Well this was neat. By instinct I took off and flew gliding around our backyard before landing on top of my own body.

I could see what Inochi meant by my colors. Then Inochi spoke to me, “Just release and you’ll come back to yourself. I’m glad to see it worked this time.”

I gave him a tweet then tried letting go which got me out of the bird then I saw my own body calling back to me. 

It was like it was my source so I dived back in my mind with my chakra returning to my core. I opened my eyes then tried to stand up, “That took a lot out of me.”

“Yes, you’re expelling such a large portion of chakra then returning it, it’d be best to work on your reserves if you want to make it more practical for fighting.”

“Yeah, I leave that up to my Sensei and how he wants our team to turn out.”

“I look forward to when you’re older when I can teach you even more tricks.” He laughed.

“I look forward to it. Now if you don’t mind I’m going to go pass out upstairs.” His laughs followed me into the house.

On the morning of January 22nd I made sure to drag along Shikamaru and Choji to the graduation ceremony. More so Shikamaru that Choji. He followed along fine.

In preparation for this day I had chosen to cut my ponytail off so that no one could grab onto and use it as an advantage against me. 

I did leave most of the front of my hair, it felt too iconic to get rid of completely and if they grabbed me by the front I was better able to deal with that than behind.

As we made our way to the Academy I caught a flash of pink. “Sorry guys, you need to go on ahead.”

“Whatever.” Choji said as he continued to follow after what looked like a sleepwalking Shikamaru. He worked on autopilot really. Shove him in a direction and he’d move.

Then with as much stealth as I had I moved in behind Sakura. She was wearing her red qipao dress. With her headband tied on top of her head. 

I inched up behind her then gave her a quick tap on the shoulder. She didn’t startle which I actually didn’t expect you’d think people would be more jumpy. 

Then she turned around to look at me. There was a fire in her eyes as soon as she spotted me then they nearly bugged out when I think she noticed my new choice.

“Ino! Your hair what happened to it!?” Sakura pointed a finger at me.

“Oh, I’m glad you noticed. Well I chose to get rid of the length in the back it was impractical before.”

“But what about Sasuke he said he only liked girls with long hair.” She explained.

“Sasuke? I’m over that.”

“WHAT!?”

“Yeah, I’ve moved on to someone better. Someone I know is worth two of Sasuke and even prettier.”

“No ones better than Sasuke, who could make you give up like that. I thought we were rivals. We stopped being friends because I said I liked him.”

“Well I realized something, someone who I knew better than Sasuke. That was under my nose the whole time.”

“It’s not Shikamaru is it, because he’s not as determined as Sasuke is.”

“No he’s way more like a brother to me than anything else.”

“...Choji?” She pulled her head back and squinted at the bottom of her eyes.

“Nope!” I laughed at the image sorry not for me.

“Kiba!?”

“No, like I told Shikamaru he’s probably got fleas.”

“We got rid of our feels a month ago isn’t that right Akamaru!” I heard a growl as Kiba walked by with his furred jacket. It was like super hot why would he wear that thing.

“Sorry, Kiba!” I waved. I heard him click his teeth as Akamaru barked a small bark. They both walked away.

“Well then who is it? This person that you only just now realized was better than Sasuke. Who by the way you ended our friendship over. Clearly it wasn’t worth it.”

Alright here’s where we can strike big, “The only reason I got so mad and broke our friendship off is the same reason why I know this person is better.”

“What that doesn’t make any sense.” She crossed her arms.

Here we go, “It’s because I was jealous.”

“You were jealous?” Her voice raised in question and confusion.

“I realized that only recently, when I first saw you and stopped those bullies. I thought you were so pretty. Then as we got to know each other I saw something great in you.”

“...Ino.” Sakura seemed floored.

“Then when you told me about how you liked Sasuke something snapped. I felt like if that was the case you liked Sasuke more than me.”

“But you liked Sasuke too!”

“Did I? Or did I just like the image of Sasuke, I can’t remember having a full conversation with him. He was someone to be admired from afar. 

Every girl’s first dream crush. I think I got swept up in the moment when everyone else seemed to like him.”

“What’s caused you to put this together for yourself?”

“It was time, I noticed since I broke off our friendship I was a lot more angry and snapped at the smallest thing. 

When I realized that I knew it wasn’t just the fact we were no longer friends that made me feel that way. It was because I had feelings for you Sakura.”

“...what.” It came out as a small voice.

“I missed you so bad, and it only took a bit of growing up to accept my own feelings for you. I don’t know if you feel the same but I thought it was best that I let you know before we get put on teams and hardly get to see each other. Even if you can’t accept my confession please, let us be friends again.”

“...um.” She seemed to be processing hard. I could actually see her swaying at all these revelations getting to her at once. 

When I thought maybe I had laid it on too think someone came rushing past us. It was a yellow and orange blur that seemed to bump past us. “Can’t be late, can’t be late!”

That was Naruto...wait late. “We’re gonna be late, come on Sakura.” I grabbed her hand and dragged her along with me as I ran to the Academy. 

Thankfully I had scouted out the town in my two days of being her. That along with the game being imprinted onto my brain I knew my way around.

Then Sakura spoke from behind me, “I don’t think we’ll be late, the time is all wrong.”

“Wait what?” I asked.

“Graduation doesn’t start until a bit later.”

“Then why was Naruto rushing to the Academy?”

“Who knows with Naruto, maybe he set his alarm clock too early.”

“Or maybe he broke it.” I laughed aw man poor Naruto. Sakura laughed with me then she looked at me, her laughter stopped then she had noticeably pink cheeks.

Oh right, I had just confessed. It was strange confessing to someone when you only knew them through a show. 

However, the fact that I saw her growth as a character and the fact she was right here in front of me seemed to make that minimal. 

While I wasn’t attracted to her as she was now I did like her. Even her messed up split personality thing. The goal was to plant the seeds to grow as we did.

Then Boruto Saukra would be mine! Gonna ignore my own creepiness there. I focused back on Sakura who seemed to have gone from pink to on fire red. 

I followed her eyes to what she was looking at, oh it seems we were still holding hands. Well either she felt too embarrassed to break away or didn’t mind.

I could attack further, back down, or keep it as it was. Scenarios played out in my head. I didn’t want to push her too much. 

I think I’d keep it where we were and wait for her to push back if she did at all. “Well there’s no problem with being early.” I commented.

“I guess not.” Her voice came out as a squeak.

“Well let’s go find a seat.” I moved through the Academy doors then with Sakura keeping pace with me. 

We walked down the hall her still holding onto my hand when we went into the classroom. Shikamaru was there finally seemly awake. 

He looked to me and raised an eyebrow at Me then looked to Sakura. I put my palm flat down then tilted it back and forth in a we’ll see kind of motion. 

He nodded before, well nodding off. I looked around the class checking for familiar faces. I saw the lavender eyes and Iconic jacket of Hinata. 

Naruto was sitting next to the blue wearing Sasuke with oh so classic hairstyle. Kiba was near the front of the classroom for some reason. He didn’t seem the type.

Shino was sitting next to him getting his ears talked off. That’s when Naruto piped up, “Hey Sakura why don’t you sit next to me?” 

Ignoring the fact that he was sitting next to a taken seat. “Nope she’s mine today!” I called out still holding her hand and pulling her with me to a row to ourselves.

I ignored how cute her squeak was so I wouldn't laugh or gush too much. She quietly followed along otherwise. 

“Aw man.” Were the last words I heard from him until Iruka arrived. I guess that meant no first kiss for Sasuke and Naruto. That also meant no one was there to kick his ass.

I wonder if someone already questioned him on being here. Maybe they actually noticed the headband. 

“Teams will be made of three with a Jonin Sensei” Iruka explained, “They were made to make the best balance. Now the teams are…” He listed them.

I really did my best to pay attention but I only knew the ones that I did and the people that were selected I didn’t really know. 

I do wonder if these classmates ever made it past Genin. I know most of the force would be lower ranks so that would make sense. 

“Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha.” There were the reactions I expected. The cheer from Naruto. 

The hang in the head from Saukra at first then a slight gleam at the last name. I clicked my tongue. Sasuke seemed nonplussed. 

“Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame.” I didn’t get much from that team. They kept their reactions close to the chest.

Team 9 were more red shirts. Then was our team, “Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi.” It was to be expected, “That’s everyone.” Iruka finished.

Naruto complained about Sasuke it clicked the same when it did. Iruka explained Naruto’s bottom of class paired with Sakura and Sasuke’s top marks. 

Then we were dismissed. I thought it would be best to give Sakura a hint for later so I brought her with me to a location that would help. She didn’t argue or protest.

Then we were in front of the memorial stone. My gut paid off when I saw the scarecrow himself reading his book right in front of it. 

I chose to ignore him and explain why I brought Sakura here. “The reason I brought you here is that we’ll have to go on missions soon. My dad explained this to me already but this is the memorial stone of all the people that died in the line of duty. 

This is going to be real people will be hurt and it will be dangerous. So please take this as serious as possible. I don’t want you dying out there you hear me?”

“I’ll have Sasuke to protect me and a Sensei, we should be fine.”

“None of that half-assed stuff, it won’t be me watching your backs I’ll be worried no matter what. Work as a team even with Naruto. Do your best to carry the weight of the team evenly. 

Don’t be discouraged if you have to play more of a support role and make me a promise that you’ll make it through each mission safe and sound.”

“I promise!” There’s that fire in her eyes. I think I saw Inner behind them it was pretty neat to see.

“That’s the spirit.” I gave her a hug.

“My my what a serious group of rookies.” Kakashi spoke having closed his book.

“You’ve got to be serious about this lifestyle. Unless you’re insane, which from what my dad tells me there’s a thin line between great and insane so maybe you learn to be less serious.” I put my finger under my chin in thought.

“Insane huh.” He gave a choked laugh, “Well maybe. You must be Inochi’s kid then?”

“I’m Ino of soon to be formed Team 10.”

“And who would this be?” He asked turning to Sakura as if he didn’t know.

“I’m Sakura Haruno...of soon to be formed Team 7?” She copied my sentence structure.

“Sakura Haruno one of the prettiest new kunoichi in Konoha!” I let myself gush just a bit. Which caused her to blush and me to just find her even cuter.

“...this is new.” I heard the comment from Kakashi.

“What’s that.” I took a moment to scan his outfit, “Sempai?”

“We’ve never had such a lovey dovey couple straight out of the Academy before. Aren’t you a bit too young for that?”

“We’re not a couple.” Sakura spoke up.

“She just wants me for my body.” I deadpanned. Which caused him to recoil and Sakura to try and hit at me. I held her arm off while laughing. Kakashi body flickered away.

“Geez Ino what are you doing that was so embarrassing what will people say. That man could tell people.”

“It’s fine, I just couldn't resist. What was he doing spying on our conversation anyway.”

“I’m going to die!” Sakura covered her face with both hands. I laughed up and out into the sky above. That’s when Sasuke arrived. Strange. Wait this would be Naruto right?

I looked him over. He seemed to be accurate as far as looks went how does his character hold up. He hadn’t said anything this whole time yet.

“What are you doing here Sasuke?” I asked. Sakura turned around to see the person I was looking at.

“Sasuke?”

“I’m here to get Sakura.” He had his hands in his pockets. It really was good so far.

“Well too bad, you’ll have to wait for when you go meet your Sensei. Like I told Naruto for now she’s all mine.” 

I reached to put my arm around Sakura then let out a bit of chakra. I don’t believe Sasuke would have gone for this bait so if this got a reaction it’d be Naruto for sure.

“That’s not fair hogging her all to yourself.” Gotcha!

“I’m not the one who smells like expired milk. You should have really cleaned your mouth after breakfast Sasuke.” I plugged my nose.

“WHAT!? WHY I OUTTA...oh.” I heard a rumble come from Sasuke in front of us.

“Might want to get that checked out.” He then ran off holding his stomach.

“Sasuke was really acting strange, maybe you were right that we didn’t really know him. If that’s how he normally behaves.” Sakura sounded thoughtful. Wow this might be easy.

“Well he does stoop down to Naruto’s level all the time, I think they’re two sides of the same coin. If you watch them closely, I think you’d start to notice it too. Good luck having them on a team together.” 

I gave her pats on the shoulder. Then lead her away so that we could eat a quick lunch before heading back to the Academy. 

Iruka was already there along with most of our classmates, “Go ahead and sit with your teammates then when your team captains show up they can grab you.” He instructed.

“Good luck Sakura, remember even if they seem unreliable you have to be able to rely on them.”

“I know you’ll do just fine on your team, you’ve known each other your whole lives.”

“...yeah right.” I used my thumb to rub over the top of her hand before letting go then joined my teammates. Shikamaru had his hands behind his head and was leaning back.

Choji was into his chips, attacking them like a real man showing them who's boss. First to arrive were some no-name Jonins to pick up the background classmates. 

Might be mean to say I didn’t know them they might be entirely pleasant people. They existed and had lives of their own. 

The first to show up out of people I knew was Kurenai she called for team 8 and they followed her out. Asuma was next seemingly following Kurenai out with his eyes. 

He snapped back to the room, “Alright team 10 you’re with me, let's eat.”

“I want barbecue!” Choji called out. 

“Got it, let’s move out.”

We all got up and filed out I turned around to speak to team 7, mainly Sakura, “Hang in there and be strong I know you’ll kill it!” Then I caught up with my new team.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived Asuma sat down opposite all three of us, “So I got you three brats.” He seemed to peak at us. None of us gave a reaction. 

Choji busy eating, Shikamaru being dead to the world and I just started him down. “Got nothing to say?”

“We could do introductions, but we already know each other the only one we don’t know is you.” I spoke.

“That sounds good, so you first.” he pointed at me.

“I’m Ino Yamanaka, my dad’s Inochi of the Ino–Shika–Chō team. Uh...what else do I need to say?”

“How about goals or dreams?”

“Okay, I want to survive all my missions become a Chunin and Jonin eventually. What else? Marry a special someone and have 1 or 2 kids!”

“How very general.” He commented, “How about you?” He asked pointing to Choji.

“Choji, same as her but with my dad. I like my family, Shikamaru and Ino I guess. I don’t know about any goals.”

“Well, I guess that can come later. And you the sleepy looking one.”

“Shikamaru Nara, my dad was also part of the Ino–Shika–Chō team. Clearly this is a reformation. My likes are cloud watching and shogi. My goal is to marry a plane looking woman and have two kids and to die before her peacefully.”

“Hey I like shogi too we should play some time, eh Shika?”

“Sure whatever.”

“Other than that you are all pretty...boring. I guess I just have to fire you up. I’ve decided I won’t make you take the test to get on my team.”

“What? A test?” Shikamaru questioned.

“Eh, it’s an optional thing you’d have to pass to make sure you’d be worth taking on and not just dropped into the Genin force. However I will make sure to test you on how you work together tomorrow.”

“More tests huh, well at least you trust us enough that we’re not going to be thrown to the red shirts.” I tore at a piece of meat that was grilled.

“Red Shirts?” Asuma asked.

“You know, the people that are seemingly stuck in one place for their whole lives. You know the pawns of a shogi board to put it in a way you’d understand.”

“That’s a bit dismissive of them, they do good work.” Asuma seemed to reprimand.

“But not entirely wrong, they need to exist as a basic force and help for the village and there’s nothing wrong with being a pawn. It’s a part of life.”

“This is gonna be a strange team, be sure to get some rest. I’ll be bench marking you all tomorrow.” He left money on the table for all that we had ordered so far then went away.

“This can’t be too bad.” Choji commented.

The next day came and we arrived at the place we were instructed. Shikamaru was surprisingly alert and awake by the time I went to go pick him up.

Choji seemed to have his normal amount of energy about him. When we got there we saw Asuma standing there smoking his cigarette.

“About time you showed up, you three should really get here earlier.” he commented.

“We arrived on time, this is the time you gave us.” Shikamaru complained.

“A shinobi should always arrive early to scout out the area.” Asuma let that lesson out.

“Sound advice, I’ll be sure to make a note of it.” I nodded.

“Now, since your all here I’ll explain our test. It’s on you three to get me out of this circle.” he pointed down at his feet where there was a circle surrounding him.

It was drawn in the dirt and it seemed to give him room at the diameter of his shoulders. “That’s it?” Choji asked.

“Don’t make it sound so simple, either you Sensei or you Choji.” I started my stretches, “He’s still a Jonin and we’re only 3 Genin. Any limits Sensei?”

“Hopefully non lethal as far as...explosions you don’t have any do you?”

“No but I thought about possibly faking one to get you to move.”

“It might have worked, you shouldn't have given that away.” Asuma seemed impressed at the idea alone.

“Nah, you would have probably noticed it was either a fake or been able to diminish the effect of a real one.”

“Who knows?” He gave a smirk.

“Question, what about vertical movement?” Shikamaru asked.

“I’m allowed to jump, no going below ground for me or it would be your win.” Asuma allowed the clarification, “You know you’re putting a lot of thought into this, I like this team already.”

“Right, well we’ll just plan over here you wait over there.” I then dragged my two teammates out of possible hearing range. I wasn’t sure if he actually bothered hearing.

“Alright, so what do we do.” Choji looked to me and Shikamaru.

“Well I’ve thought of a loophole for this test, if Shikamaru can’t already have come up with something.”

“Let me hear yours first it might help.” Shikamaru informed me.

“Right well he said to move him from the circle what if we moved the circle?”

“That might be harder to pull off, though maybe not. I’ll keep it in mind. Before I really form a plan I need to know how he acts. We know he’s better than us but I want to know how much better and how he behaves so each of us will have a turn on our own.”

“That makes sense it will help us see what works better. Who wants to go first?” I asked.

“Well Choji is better for up close work so I think he should be the first to have a go.” Shikamaru spoke aloud.

“Got it.” So that was our first plan. Choji went at Asuma putting his full weight and strength behind his attempts to push Asuma out of the circle.

With a quickness Asuma flipped Choji over using his own momentum then tossed him away. Shikamaru observed before signaling for me to try. 

I threw some kunai and shuriken near his feat but Asuma easily deflected them. Then I went for a mind body switch on him. 

As I approached in my chakra form from outside my body to try and take over. Asuma’s chakra spiked it was beyond bright and pushed me back into myself.

“That’s not gonna work on me Ino, I’ve known too many Yamanaka for that to be used without proper planning.”

I nodded, that made sense. So I collected Choji and watched as Shikamaru attempted his. 

Which was obvious while we were doing our attempts he was sneaking his shadow from behind Asuma to try and force him out.

“Sorry, I know too many Nara too.” He pulled out his lighter and using the light from the sun like a mirror. It stopped the shadow from Shikamaru in its tracks.

Shikamaru appeared from his hiding spot then rejoined us. “Opinions?” He asked.

“He flared his chakra, I couldn't use my technique. It was a good teaching moment.” I spoke.

“He’s too crazy good at taijutsu, we might really need to just attack all at once.”

“That won’t work listen I have a plan…” Shikamaru then informed us his idea.

I moved to my spot I was behind Shikamaru and Choji was in front of Asuma yet again. “Trying this again huh?” Asuma spoke from his spot. 

Then when Choji moved we started, I threw my kunai overhead Choji while Choji used heavy palm strikes. Rather than just charging in. 

While that happened Shikamaru moved in his shadow underfoot. When he was in contact I did my mind body switch once again. 

Instead of stopping just one of us he stopped all three. There was a big flash of light and Choji went down the shadow was disrupted and I was back in my body.

“It was a good try, it would have worked on a Chunin maybe with all that teamwork. I’m a Jonin though so it wouldn't have worked. I think that’s good enough to see where you are at in your training though.” Asuma lit up a new smoke.

“Are you sure it didn’t work?” Shikamaru smirked.

“What?” Asume brought both eyebrows together in confusion.

“Kai!” I dispelled the genjutsu. The circle under Asuma faded and another one inches away reappeared.

“Damn, that was really subtle work. I didn’t even notice, that was a trick I didn’t know you could pull off.” He commented, “Well this just allows me to teach you another lesson. 

It’s called luck, sometimes people will underestimate you. Like I did just now. It won’t happen again. So count this as your one and only victory over me in a spar like this.”

“Will do Sensei.” I grinned.

“Now Shikamaru how about that shogi match, you other two are dismissed tomorrow we start on D-Ranks.”

We met on Shikamaru’s hill as I dubbed it. Shikamaru and Asuma were already there. I only had to collect Choji this time. Shikamaru was as close to smug as he got.

Asuma was pouting just a little but that cleared up when we got there, “Right, D-Ranks. Do you all know what they are?”

“Simple missions meant to help around Konoha and let people know we’re just normal as they are...besides the control of the basic elements and ninjutsu.” I joked.

“That’s a way of looking at it, well I find them annoying but we need to get a certain amount under our belts before we can go on any higher ranked missions.”

“Then why don’t we all take ones that we can do on our own, we’d be done faster.” I spoke.

“I guess I can ask them to filter out some of the simpler stuff for us. If we do that we might be done in a week.”

“What’s the rush, simple sounds good enough.” Shikamaru seemed to complain but followed along. It did pretty much end in a week. 

There were painting jobs,grocery runs, heavy lifting, and other menial tasks that each of us could handle on our own. I made a good amount of pocket change in that time.

By February we were doing low level C-ranks. We did outpost checks, ran courier missions and guarded a few patrols the time difference in the missions was noticeable.

So far we hadn’t run into any trouble it was pretty easy stuff. The end of February marked 24 D-Ranks and 5 C-Ranks. 

While it wasn’t record breaking in times of peace it was impressive if I say so myself. With how simple the missions were Asuma had a nickname for us of team lucky.

I guess it wasn’t normal to come across no resistance whatsoever. In a whole month. It was nice to know. 

In that time though I hardly got to see any other teams let alone Sakura. Outside of spotting them on a mission that took priority over getting to chat.

One time I saw her yelling Naruto up and down the street. So she was keeping busy. 

We also crossed over Team 8 while out on a mission to help bring in crops from a farm to Kohona. 

They were doing inventory reports for the guard houses spread out along the Kohna border. So I guess they had just started on C ranks. 

As Kiba looked over enthused to be out of the village. Hinata looked like a pure bundle of nerves. Shino...was Shino. We hadn’t run into Team Guy and their spandex at all.

Which I was thankful for. It was only in March did we have things get slightly unlucky for once. We were doing a C-Rank right at the first week of March. 

It was a collection mission. A landowner not too far from Konoha who was renting out his land and places to live needed to collect money but couldn't due to injury.

So our jobs were to collect the money and bring it back to him, he’d then give part of that money to our mission. 

It was supposed to be easy but when we went to collect from one of the houses it looked ransacked and robbed. There was an obvious trail that Asuma picked up on.

So we tracked down the thieves and thugs. When we did find them it was our first cold dose of reality. The renters that probably lived at the residence were obviously dead.

Their throats cut and left to the side of the road not too far from the camp the thugs or maybe bandits had set up. They had their eyes open they looked out into nothing.

I felt a queasiness that I had never felt in either of my lifetimes. I didn’t throw up no matter how much I wanted to. Shikamaru had a haunted look to him. 

It was in the corners of his eyes as he took in the image. Choji seemed to be the least affected as far as the three of us. Asuma looked resigned as the fourth of us.

He closed their eyes and sealed them up for transport. He then spoke to us, “These will be your first kills.” He sounded monotone for the fun Asuma I knew.

“What?” I asked, “We’re going to kill these guys?”

“It’s better you do it now under these easy circumstances than later when in a real fight. It might sound cruel but you need to be able to do it.”

“...what is the strategy here?” Shikamaru asked Asuma.

“I think I’ll have to leave it to you, they won’t be prepared for us. Also they don’t seem to be trained in anyway except for maybe experience. This is a test now. Do what you think is best.” He then took a seat nearby.

“Okay then we’re on our own, what do we do?” I asked Shikamaru.

“We need to know what we’re dealing with, how many and possible ways they can attack.” Shikamaru listed.

“I can try and sense the amount, as for what we’re dealing with maybe I can take over an animal nearby or one of the bandits inside?”

“Sounds good, go for the sensing first when you’ve got numbers let us know.”

“Got it.” I closed my eyes and felt around. They were weak. I could tell right away. They had no idea how to mold chakra in anyway. They were just civilian level.

I counted out each of them I also noted the distance between each one I sensed. I came back to myself. “Six, let me draw you out where they are.”

I drew my kunai and cut into the ground x’s where they were as far as placement. I didn’t know the look of the camp I’d have to make note when I went into one of the people there.

“Alright I can see possible first options for entry and stealth. He looks the most separated from the rest.” Shikamaru spoke pointing at one of the x’s to the far right.

“Do you want me to scout the camp?”

“If you can.”

“Roger.” I went back into sensing where someone in the middle of the pack would be then poured my mind and chakra into him. 

It was easy to take him over. He had no willpower or defenses to speak of. I looked through his eyes at everyone around me. 

There was a fire in front of me with tents to the left. I had context now where the bandits were as far as location and objects near them. 

To my right was a box that clearly had the money in it. Two lives lost over that small amount. I personally had more money than was in that box and two people died over it.

I walked over to our isolated target and pulled out the knife that the man I was possessing had on him. 

Then as quick as I could I cupped ‘my’ hand over the other man's mouth as I pushed the knife into the lowest part of the neck. 

There were muffled noises underneath my hand. Before he stopped as he choked on his own blood. 

‘I’ helped lower him down so he didn’t make an impact on the ground then I left the possessed man's body as Shikamaru came out to deal with him. 

Once I was back in my body I drew out circles for objects that were around the x’s. Two were sitting in front of tents another was eating on a stump with a bush to his back.

The final bandit was laying on his side with a toothpick in his mouth just staring into the fire. I explained this to the boys. 

Choji would get the man on the log and the one laying down. Shikamaru and I would enter the tents through the back then at the same time kill them.

That was our plan of attack. Choji slipped around left. We went right as we were facing the opposite way of the bandit I possessed. 

Shikamaru was kind enough to lift the bottom of the tent I was going into and I went under. I listened for him getting in the other. Then I moved forward. 

Through the entrance of the tent I could see my target right on the other side. With further away the man lying near the fire and then the man on the stump behind him.

Choji really stood out to me as I was looking for him but the bandits didn’t seem to see him through the bush. 

Then it was on as Choji’s arms came out of the bush dragging the first bandit in. In front of me my target stood up so I kicked the back of his knee causing him to drop. 

Then stabbed into the right side of his neck before pulling him by his shoulders backwards into the tent. 

The man that was laying down before startled and tried to get up but Choji came out of the bushes and gave a quick punch to the face. He was out but not dead. 

I checked over in the other tent and Shikamaru’s target was down. All three of us met in the middle. 

Choji was crying tears streaming down his face, “I couldn't do it. So I just subdued them.”

“That’s fine Choji, it’s not supposed to be that easy.” Asuma spoke walking into the camp, “It was clean work, nothing unnecessary. 

Why don’t you all take a break I’ll take care of the two left and get the rest of these guys sealed. We need the count for reward.”

He went away to do just that. The three of us each had our level. Choji was still crying so Shikamaru gave him a hug resting his face on Choji’s shoulder.

Then I heard him start to weep. I felt my own eyes burn and my throat start to tighten. I wrapped my arms around those two boys. Barley into their teens. 

Together we cried over the start of our new lives and the loss of all three of our innocents.

When we got back we got paid what amounted to a B rank with the bandits and renters returned safely. It still counted as a C rank with the difficulty not being much.

We did get to take a break though. Asuma said it was mandatory. What was optional was talking to a counselor. I had one on hand in the form of my dad.

I asked if they needed someone safer than just a random stranger to ask Inochi. I feel like he’d take care of them. I don’t know if they took anyone up on it I know I didn't.

We were back doing D-Ranks to nearly finish out March. On the last days of March, we did a C-Rank. Rounding us up to 30 D-Ranks, and 7 C-Ranks. 

When we were leaving I checked the sheet to see which teams were still out. Team 7 was still out from the last time they checked out to the land of the waves. Which was in the middle of March. 

It was going to be April by the time we got back from our mission presumably. I let out a sigh. “What’s wrong Ino?” Asuma asked.

“Team 7’s been gone for awhile, do you know who their Jonin Sensei is supposed to be?”

“Team 7? That’s the one with the last Uchiha and...Naruto right?”

“Yep.”

“Kakashi is in charge of them, they should be safe he’s probably better than most others and particularly equipped to handle those two.”

“Hmmmmm. Well I hope that they’re okay, I just worry about it.”

“What know them well?”

“I don’t know Sasuke or Naruto too well. Sasuke kept to himself. Naruto was a prankster though everyone kept him at a distance it didn’t look like it was his choice though.”

“Observant little thing aren’t ya? Got a crush maybe?”

“On those two? Pshh, Sakura is the one I confessed to.”

“Who?”

“The third member of that team, she was one of the highest rank kunoichi at least when it came to passing her tests. She was a little basic in more physical aspects.”

“A girl huh, bit young to be having girl problems. Who am I too judge though I’ve got my own…” He muttered the last bit under his breath.

“Sensei?”

“Eh, not for you to worry about. You really are like your old man at getting things out of people.”

“But I didn’t do anything.”

“Uh-huh.” He then walked away and went to chat with the boys.

“What a weirdo” I said to myself. Our mission was simple escort a courier over to Yugakure where they would meet up with another team.

We did so with little problems. We did run into a group of sound nin judging by their headbands but nothing came of it. 

Once we handed the courier off we hightailed it back to Kohona. I checked the sheet once again and it looked like Team 7 checked in. 

Though there was no sign of Kakashi signing off just the rest of the team. When I showed it to Asuma he gave a laugh before saying, “Classic Kakashi.”

I went looking for Sakura as it had been much too long. I found her chakra climbing trees. I let myself watch and not interrupt her. Then after about a half hour she was done.

I approached her from behind then I cupped both my hands around her eyes blocking her vision, “Guess who?” 

This time it seems I did freak her out because she threw an elbow back at me. I caught it and pulled on her arm so that I had access to her wrist. 

Then I spun her around so she was facing me. She had both fear and fire in her eyes. Damn I guess the wave mission had its effect. 

“You’re okay I got you.” I let the words pass my lips. As I slowly let go of her arms and the fire from before left her eyes. Then they watered over and she was hugging me.

“I was so scared, is this what it’s going to be like from now on?” She mumbled into my shoulder.

“Bad mission?”

“We could have died so many times.”

“Damn, well at least your safe and back home. Do you want to talk about it?”She shook her head into my shoulder, “Then we can stay just like this. How has the team been so far?”

“You were right about Naruto and Sasuke being so similar, being on a team with them is nothing but a competition to them.” She complained.

“I hope you’re not being dragged into any antics?”

“No, though there was one time when we were in wave and Sensei told us to use chakra to climb trees and I did it the first time. It was nice being good at something.”

“Hey, you’re plenty good at things. Remember you’re the top ranked Konochi of our year. You’re great at your smarts and from the sounds of it chakra control.”

“Thanks Ino, I just hated the way Sasuke looked at me once I did it before him. Why is he so mean sometimes?”

“That’s just how he is, who knows though. He might have a reason. Eventually he'll break his shell for your team.”

“I missed you...even before the last time we got to talk. When we broke off our friendship I missed you too.”

“Well I’m glad I wasn’t the only one.”

“I still need time to think about your confession though, I’ve been too busy to really have much time to think about it.”

“It’s understandable. I did spring it on you before we split off to start our teams. Speaking of teams tell me about your Sensei, I heard from Asuma his name is Kakashi.”

“He’s...I don’t know complicated. I guess is the word for it. He was the one at the memorial stone.”

“The one who was listening in on our conversation?”

“That’s him, which was mortifying, because he constantly teases me in front of Naruto and Sasuke about you. So far I don’t think they’ve picked up on anything though.”

“Sounds like a handful.”

“It’s the worst, that’s not all he does. He arrives late to every time we have to meet up and he’s always reading his perverted book.”

“Wow.” I watched as she got more animated to complain.

“When we introduced ourselves he insulted us and wouldn't tell us anything about him. Then there was the bell test which was annoying because he tried to make it a lesson on teamwork. Then explain it better so we can work together.”

“Well you clearly passed.”

“It was hit and miss...he’s also strangely deep at the same time as annoying. He really is good at what he does. For how much of a joke he pretends to be.”

“What a character he seems to be.”

“Did you know that he has a sharingan but he’s not an Uchiha?”

“I didn’t know it was prevalent outside of those within the clan.”

“It’s not he only has one.”

“Strange...another mystery.” We chatted a bit more about other things. I told her about all the missions we went on the stood out. I skipped the details on our...harder one.

She oohed and awed at the right moments and I talked about Asuma and how free spirited he was. I also complained about his smoking habit.

Before we knew it, it had turned dark. I walked her home because it was the right thing for me to do. Before I left though I did want to leave her unbalanced.

So with my thumb and top of my knuckle I took her chin and pulled her in close. Then when we were inches from touching and I could see the red on her cheeks even in the dark. 

I twisted her to the left and kissed her right cheek. Then I ran off laughing. I could hear her exasperated yell from behind me, “INO!”

I heard a dog barking in response to her yell, in her civilian part of the village. It really was just too cute and hard to resist teasing her. The reactions I got alone were worth it.

We kinda went back to our own lives after that. I got used to only seeing her in fleeting moments while we were both in the village. 

The time passed along like normal, that was until very noticeably missions started slowing down and foreign ninja had started to arrive. 

As soon as I noticed that I made sure to keep an eye out for Sakura. It took until the afternoon but I spotted her chasing down Naruto and three of his disciples.

I followed along quietly keeping an eye out of Sasuke trailing them as well. They passed through an alley then ran down the connecting street. 

That’s when I saw the two sand siblings. Temari and...Kankuro that took longer than I thought it would. I looked for Gaara nearby. 

I couldn't spot him but I did find Sasuke passing the other way on the street. He seemed to be in the area. Then the bump happened. I moved in silently. 

I could sense Sasuke nearby. He seemed to be following but not in the tree yet. As soon as Konohamaru got picked up I jumped in. “Hey, leave the kid alone!”

“Who are you?” Kankuro asked.

“Ino? What are you doing here?” Sakura asked.

“I thought I saw the pink of your hair so I followed along. Sand nin huh, I’ve noticed an influx of people coming here. You know what that’s about?” I asked the siblings.

“The Chunin Exams are being held here.” Temari answered me. She was very pretty but clearly playing an aggressor in this situation.

“Ah, I see. Well once again I’m going to have to ask your teammate to drop the Hokage’s grandson. Unless of course you want an incident between the Sand and Leaf.”

“Damn, I didn’t know that. The brat ran into me.” Kankuro dropped the little dude onto the floor. That’s when Sasuke appeared.

“What’s going on here?” He asked.

“Nothing too important just an obvious miscommunication.” I nodded at the siblings.

“Yeah...just a mistake on our part.” The face painted puppet user spoke.

“Does that include you up there in that tree?” I asked. I could sense him. He was obviously hiding his chakra level. Too bad I knew where he was going to be.

“Yes...let’s go meet up with Baki.” Gaara calmly appeared from behind the tree.

“Gaara!?” Kakuro took a gulp.

“Right away!” Temari agreed then Gaara dropped down from the tree and the three of them went on their way.

“That was tense, you okay Sakura?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m glad you and Sasuke came when you did.” Sakura had her hand over her heart.

“They were scared of their teammate. That in itself is scary, be sure to watch yourself while the Chunin exams are going on. Lots of people like that might be around now.”

“Will do, thanks again.”

“There’s no need to thank me, I’m just doing my best to make sure you were okay.”

“...There you go again.”

“Eh, just how it is. See you Naruto, Sasuke, three little people.” I nodded at each as I said their names. Then I made my way back to Shikamaru’s hill.

In the week leading up to the Chunin exam Asuma handed us our applications. While Asuma and Shikamaru played Shogi next to me and Choji. 

I looked over mine while laying down on the hill my elbow on the ground supporting my upper body. 

“You don’t have to take them if you don’t want to, I just thought you could take them.” Was Asuma’s final words on it.

“We’ll take them, each of us. We are pretty much the aces of our class anyway.” I confidently spoke.

“We can do it, as long as we have each other we will get promoted.” Choji joined in with me.

Shikamaru sighed, “Guess I’m outvoted. We’ll do it. It’s gonna be troublesome though.”

“We did great on our missions, all we need to do is be smart about it.”

“Yeah yeah.” Shikamaru went back to his game. After that, the only one that questioned me on if I should take the Chunin exam was Inochi. “Hey my little flower, are you busy?”

“Is this a new thing or are you trying to be nonchalant? Also I guess not.” I replied.

“Well I was just wondering about something that was news to me. I heard that your Jonin Sensei recommended you for the Chunin exam.”

“Oh yeah, I plan on going with Shikamaru and Choji.”

“Hm, I was wondering if you’re sure you’re up for it. It’s going to be a challenge beyond what you’ve been used to so far.”

“I think it’s a bit early, I’m also sure I probably won’t win the thing. However I might be good enough to advance. I also know that if I don’t do this, it might become a regret that I didn’t even try.”

“I can accept that answer you’re already so mature. I know you’ve been slightly different ever since that training accident. You’ve grown so much since then and I hope that you make yourself proud.”

“You know what, I think I will. I just hope nothing goes wrong.”

“It should be safe, but it can be fatal for those who were definitely not ready.”

“Thank you, and I hope that if I make it to the finals that you support me.”

“Even if you don’t depending on how far you make it I might just teach you a few other techniques.”

“Oh I can’t wait!” I really couldn't I was hoping for more tools in my arsenal. From that point on dad was super supportive. Poor guy didn’t know what was coming.

No one did. So when not too long after that Sakura came to talk to me about a strange experience she had with someone trying to keep her from taking the exam.

“They tried to use a genjutsu on me, thankfully I figured it out almost immediately.”

“Ah...it was probably something to discourage you from taking the Chunin exam. I think I got out of having to deal with that kinda thing by having a father in T&I to call them off.”

“It feels like I have so many disadvantages with becoming a kunoichi. All because I was born to a civilian family sometimes.” She sighed.

“Ah, don’t mind them. Just use that as motivation and a way to make your opponents to underestimate you. Trust me when I say you’ll do much better than most any other. Hell I’m sure you’ll do better than even some clan kids.”

“I’m amazed at your faith in me. I also know that you have a reason to have that faith. I don’t want to be buttered up I want the truth do you think I’m cut out for this exam?”

“I think that none of us really are, however I think that as long as you want it and try your hardest to achieve it you’ll get far. None of the rookies need to win this, however what’s the point in not trying to be the best.”

“Thank you for being so...you. I don’t think I could have gone to anyone else with this.”

“Hey, I’ll always be here. Also if things come down to it there’s no reason why we can’t help one another out in the exams. We’re still going to be allies after all this so why not cheat just a little. We’re shinobi and kunoichi subterfuge is part of our game.”

“I think I might just take you up on that.” Then with a lot of surprise from me it was her who snuck a kiss on my cheek. Before taking off.

I somehow ended up at home where Mom greeted me, “Welcome home Ino...do you have a fever?”

“No...just got a bad case of trying to date someone that’s just too cute. I will just have to work up my immunity to it.”

“...okay?” Mom gave me a worried look as I passed her and went to go scream into my pillow up in my room.

When it was the day of the exam the first of July. I made sure to get my team in gear as I wanted to catch Team 7. It worked but Shikamaru was extra grumpy today.

Choji seemed to be fine especially with his extra packed snacks at my recommendation. I also packed heavy. Knowing we’d be facing the Forest of Death. 

I also sealed away some packs for Team 7 knowing they’d have a rough go of it. We set off and caught them as they were entering the facility. 

“Hey Sakura!” I called out as soon as I spotted her pink hair. Sakura turned around along with her other two teammates. Naruto and Sasuke. 

Two people that were about to experience hell on Earth. I liked up arms with Sakura and Naruto greeted Choji and Shikamaru. Sasuke kept to himself. As expected.

We went up to the second floor where the door was being blocked off by two people. We all watched as Lee was tossed aside. Though only I knew him out off our group.

Then Tenten tried and got blocked off herself. Sasuke then went on to shit talk the genjutsu which just allowed people to get passed this test. 

Though he might not have known. It was unnecessary and only to show off. Thus useless. 

One of the proctors in disguise then tried to attack and Lee blocked them both from fighting each other. Neji gave out to Lee about not going through with the deception plan.

Lee ignored him and instead marched over to Sakura and I. “You're names Sakura right? Please go out with me! I’ll protect you until I die!”

I pulled Sakura behind me and hissed from the back of my mouth at him. He seemed shocked then from behind Sakura spoke up, “Sorry, but no...I have someone else I like.”

I let myself smirk and Naruto next to me gave a confident laugh. I squinted at him. While all this happened Neji and Sasuke got to meet. I saw it but mainly ignored them.

Then we moved on further up the stairs. As all six of us made it further into the facility Rock Lee called out to Sasuke from above. 

I dragged Sakura along with me away from it, “I know he’s your teammate but he seems to be swept up into everything. He also seems to be quite the show off.”

“Yeah...I think he just wants to prove himself sometimes. Other times though he really does have that habit.”

“Well it’s fine, at least you don’t have to watch their...contest whatever that was going to be about. Naruto will be there to pull Sasuke out when it’s time to move on.”

That’s when I realized I also lost two of my teammates. I guess they wanted to watch the show too. They’d catch up when they needed to. 

I could trust Naruto to push them on when it’s time, if he wants to do these tests so bad he won’t be late. 

When we walked up the final set of stairs to get to 301 Kakashi was up there seemly waiting. 

“I wasn’t expecting this, it’s nice to see you two found each other.” he rubbed his chin through his mask, “However it seems both of you are missing your teammates.”

“Naruto is watching Sasuke fight someone named Rock Lee.” Sakura informed him.

“My teammates are also caught up in the fight, I planned on waiting for them before we went inside.”

“Oh...that’s good then because I wouldn't have let you take the tests if all all three of you didn’t come Sakura.”

“Eh!?” Sakura reacted big.

“Yeah, if any one of you dropped out the other two wouldn't be able to take the Chunin Exams. If all of you are here though it should be fine.” He shrugged, “Guess I’ll wait here with you two until everyone gets here.”

“Since you’re here why don’t you listen to our plan?” I suggested.

“Plan?”

“I was thinking that because we’re all rookies and want a real shot at this that we would work together we’re all rookies I’d get us to work together. We both want to get far and maybe even win, so why not work together when we can?”

“...well it’s not against the rules. I think you may have a good idea there. However the more people that pass the tests the more that you might have to do.”

“What do you mean Sensei?” Sakura asked.

“There can only be a limited few left for a tournament. So that really limits the number of people that you can get to the finals. Also at some point you might have to fight one another.”

“Well, the only goal is to get as far as possible and show off our skills!” I raised my fist.

“You have spirit, I’ll give you that.” Not too long later both the rest of our teams showed up, “Why don’t you three go on ahead into 301? I need to talk with my entire team now.”

“Okay, see you inside Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. Let’s get moving Shika and Choji!” I pushed the shoulders and back of Shikamaru through the door when Choji opened it.

“I’m going, I’m going. Bossy noisy girl. Hmph.” He mumbled under his breath.

“What did you say you layabout!?” I got in front of him.

“Tch. Nothing, let’s just get inside and wait for them. It looks like there’s gonna be a lot of people.” I looked inside and yeah there were so many people from so many places.

We took a few steps before standing just to the side of the door to not join in the main crowd of it all. This was it. The start of the Chunin exams. I hope we make it.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura followed us in not too long after. “Wow there’s a lot of people.” Sakura summed up nicely as she arrived.

“I’d say there are probably more than 100 if I had to guess.” Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets.

“Over 100? That’s messed up!” Naruto looked shocked.

“They all want the chance at becoming Chunin, not many will make it to that level here. As your Jonin Sensei told us, this has to get whittled down to under 10.” I informed.

“Hey! There you guys are!” I heard a graveled voice from the crowd of people, “Looks like everyone made it here” Kiba walked out of the sea of people.

His two shadows were Hinata and Shino. Akamaru was on top of the face tattooed nin. Hinata greeted the group and did her shy look away at seeing Naruto.

She was also incredibly cute, however I felt that bond would stand the test of time. Even with the difficulties with the kids. 

“You guys are taking the exams too?” Shikamaru asked Team 8.

“All 9 of us rookies are, who knows how far we’ll all get.” Kiba shrugged. I looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow. She gestured toward Team 8. 

Then circled her finger in the air. While the two of us tried to figure out if we could and three more to the alliance Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba all started butting heads.

That would make it harder for forge an alliance. Then Choji and Shino got into a thing. Damn even my team wasn’t making it easy to get this working.

That’s when fucking Kabuto showed up, “Hey you 9, you shouldn't draw all that attention to yourself. This isn’t some vacation to be taken lightly.”

“Shove it up your ass four eyes!” whoops seems like even I can’t keep my top from boiling over. It’s these tests and knowing what was coming.

“Woah, that’s a little aggressive Ino.” Sakura pulled me back.

“It’s his attitude who approaches us nonchalantly like that and tries us to start telling us what to do.”

“I’m just giving you some sound advice look at this room, everyone high strung and chomping at the bit to win. You don’t want to go upsetting someone and getting into a fight before the exam even starts.”

“Who are you anyway?” Naruto asked.

“I’m Kabuto Yakushi, and by the looks of things a nice savior for you guys. As you are all so fresh faced, and I’ve faced this test 7 times I’ll help you out.”

“But you haven’t passed in those 7 times, can you really be of help?” Shikamaru asked.

“That may be true, but it’s really hard. I also get closer to passing each time I take it.”

“This sounds too hard, Ino are you sure we have to do this?”

“It should be easier if we stick to the plan.”

“Yeah, about that plan.” Naruto spoke up, “Are you sure-”

“Naruto do you want to pass this as fast as possible or not? If we do this you can only become closer to becoming Hokage...or any other goals you may have.” I looked over to Sasuke.

“When you put it like that I’ll just follow along. Still think it’s cheap.” Naruto scratched the back of his head. Sasuke seemed to have a new fire in his eyes. Good.

“Hm, a plan sounds like a good idea. How about I share some information that might be of help.” Kabuto reentered the conversation.

“Tch.” I clicked my teeth. He pulled out his ninja info cards.

“Just look at this.” he then went on to reveal the number of people taking the exam. Which was about 150. He also explained the idea behind the Chunin exams.

Sasuke asked about Lee and Gaara. Lee was already known to me as one year above us. He completed only C and D-Ranks much like my team. 

He also revealed his weakness. When it came to anything but hand to hand. Next was Gaara. He had C-Ranks and 1 B-Rank. It wasn’t as bad as I expected. 

However, he had a lot of lacking info on him altogether. He also told us about how he had never seemed to be injured. 

It was impressive but still not something outstanding as I had expected. I guess I had put Gaara on a pedestal in my head. 

Kabuto went to talk about how there were more people in this exam are just as strong as Gaara. 

I asked a question, “What are the odds that some of the people here are already Chunin level only kept off from becoming Genin in order to show off another villages power?”

“A good question, while there will be a few like that. It is unlikely that they’d hold back someone just to show off when they could be doing missions to help bring in money.”

“Economics huh. Also if you’ve done all this research can you give us info on the Sound? In history we weren't told about them so they must be new.”

“They are a new village that’s popped up. I guess out of necessity, sometimes a place can become too big that funds can only be brought in through Shinobi work.”

“Do we know anything about them? Maybe specialties?”

“Sorry no, they’re too new to give you anything on. So keep an eye out to avoid them to the best of your ability.” He pushed up his glasses.

Then Naruto spoke his mind, “I’m not scared and I won’t avoid any of them! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I won’t lose to any of you.” He addressed the room.

“Sakura...your teammates an idiot that will get us all killed.” I slumped my shoulders.

“You don’t need to tell me that.” Sakura facepalmed, then tried to explain to the room what was going on, “He’s an idiot, don’t listen to him he just said something out of the top of his empty brain.”

When Naruto tried to speak Sakura and I did our best to cover his mouth and pulled him back to the group. 

Faster than I could exactly see, however I had no trouble tracking his chakra, someone made their way out of the sea of humanity to attack Kabuto.

He missed a punch but it shattered Kabuto’s glasses and brought him to his knees. Ah yes a sound attack from a sound nin. 

Before Naruto and Sakura could go check on him I held them back. They looked at me in confusion. 

So instead of speaking, I pointed to my ears then pointed at the bandaged nins arm. Sakura seemed to get it Naruto seemed plane lost. 

From my right Sasuke seemed to get what I was getting at. I just always assumed Shikamaru knew things and if he didn’t I’d get a chance to tell him later.

A cloud of smoke came from the front of the classroom. When the cloud dispersed it revealed a group of higher ranking Leaf nin and Ibiki Morino of T&I.

He told us he’d be the first Procter of the exam. He told the sound nin to stop messing around. The Sound begged off. 

Ibiki then told us to exchange our applications for numbers which would be where we sat. He told us about a written exam. I elbowed Sakura who fist pumped.

After everyone got their numbers and sat down with their papers face down. I got 77, Sakura was near the middle ahead of me. Naruto was to my far left.

Sasuke was behind me somewhere. Shikamaru was down my row to the right. I lost sight of Choji. Kiba and Shino blended into the background. Lee was three seats to my left.

Hinata was next to Naruto. Neji was directly in front of me. I couldn't find Tenten. Gaara’s gourd stood out above him but I couldn't see him. Same with Temari’s fan.

Kankuro’s puppet was somewhere in here too. On both sides of the room Leaf nin with clipboards looked at us. They would be watching for points and cheating.

If I remember correctly his points system didn’t actually matter. It was just about not getting caught cheating. 

So when we started I instantly did what I knew would be the easiest thing to do. I closed my eyes and looked for Naruto. His chakra stood out like no one else.

Then avoiding him just in case I hopped into the ninja on Naruto’s left. I then wrote down a message to Naruto. 

‘Don’t worry about writing anything, just keep it blank things will work out.’ - Ino.

Then I slid over that piece of paper to Naruto. The person I was possessing got disqualified and I hopped back into my own body. 

I looked slightly around the room at the other people cheating. Gaara’s sand was going around the room. Shikamaru’s shadow was helping Choji out I assumed. 

Next would be my test score, much like Naruto I kept my test blank. Instead choosing to draw on the back of the sheet. The hour was long. 

I heard Ibiki disqualify more and more people as they cheated badly or too many times. I looked over at Naruto who seemed to be working on a drawing of his own.

By near the end I had finished my picture of the Hokage mountain, I really did like the sight of it. Plus it might make me look patriotic in a way. 

Then because I was bored and had time left, I pulled a bit of a prank. I jumped into Sakura. Which was strange compared to any other person I had been in.

She had her own headspace. It was like trying it on my dad but a lot more blank and with more free space. It seems she had the start to great mental defences.

I guess she wasn’t prepared like the fight she would have against Ino in the prelims of another time. Because I could just stroll right into controlling her.

With that done I took her pencil and did a quick doodle of a heart. Then on the inside I put down ‘Ino+Sakura’. 

Then next to it I wrote down, ‘If you’ve been stressing about Naruto don’t worry, I’ve made sure he knew what to do.’ with that job done I hopped back into myself.

There was only 3 minutes left. I kept an eye on Sakura as she read the top of her page. She put her hand on top of her head as if exasperated shaking it a few times.

I snickered to myself. Then Ibiki spoke, “The final question comes at a price, you can drop out now and not take it. However if you do take it and get it wrong you can never become a Chunin or take these exams again.”

Some complained but it still stood. Ibiki’s game worked so far but I knew Naruto would spark life back into everyone. 

The more people we had in the forest the more we could get a scroll from. We could also use them as cover to slip away from people that wanted to get Sasuke.

Then after a small group of them had left, Naruto stood up and made his speech, “I’m not scared! I won’t run! If I have to be a Genin for the rest of my life, I'll do it and still become the Hokage!”

I gave a small applause from my seat and Narto gave me a grin and thumbs up. Ibiki didn’t let up quite yet giving him another chance but Naruto was adamant.

Thus he inspired the people still there to stay. Thank goodness for the red shirts. Ibiki stepped forward then and spoke, “For those still here...you pass! Congrats.”

“What do you mean what’s the 10th question?” Sakura asked.

“There wasn’t one, the choice you made to stay was the question.”

“Then what about the rest of the test?” Temari asked.

“Information gathering.” Was his simple reply. He then revealed the Chunin plants in the Genin and the point of the test for cheating. 

He revealed his scars and talked about how important information was in this world.

Then his nice speech was cut off by someone diving through the window and that someone was Anko. 

She put up her flag then with full energy put her fist into the air willing us onto the next test. I took in the sight of her and gave an appreciative whistle.

She was another possible contender however I think that her actual personality was hidden very deeply under her bravado. 

That was too much baggage for someone like me to help handle her through. I could still appreciate her personality and looks from here though.

Suddenly something hit me in the forehead it bounced off and landed on the desk in front of me. It was one of the pencils from the test. 

I looked up and Sakura was clenching her fist and twitching. Oh right. Whoops. Her anger seemed to cut off when Anko threatened to cut the rest of our numbers in half.

She focused back up to the front of the classroom. Hm, I guess she was a jealous type. I could work with that. Plus that fire can be kinda hot. Woof, things just might work out.

That is if we didn’t die in the next part of the exam. I looked for Choji he seemed to be snacking away and still had more reserves left to unseal. That was good. 

I wouldn't want him running out anytime soon. I checked my spare scrolls for Team 7. I guess we could move on without Team 8. With our meeting it really cut off that bridge. 

Right away we were taken by Anko to Training Ground 44 it was 2 o’clock PM. Anko introduced the Forest of Death. 

After Naruto’s taunts Anko threw a kunai near his face just cutting his cheek. Then as quick as expected she appeared from right next to him and spoke into his ear.

“...lucky…” I muttered to myself. I really needed to get this out of my system I didn’t remember being like this at any point in my life before...unless. 

Theory 1 chakra just makes puberty much worse. Theory 2 it was just Ino. Either way it was a real pain to have to keep brushing off these moments of...excitement.

Thankfully I was helped in throwing those feelings away when a grass nin...or Orochimaru gave Anko back her kunai with his tongue. It was all pretty nasty.

Anko returned to her post and handed out release forms for us as we were entering a deadly area that might cause us permanent harm or death.

It also probably helped weed out a few weak non committed teams left over. She explained the test as a survival one. She explained the forest and its features.

Then went on to explain the need for both Heaven and Earth scrolls. Each team would get 1 scroll to watch over. 

They’d have to get the other opposite scroll before heading to the middle. There was a time limit and a limited number of scrolls guaranteeing at least half of the teams lost.

We’d have 5 days to complete our mission and test. Thankfully we planned for the long haul. We were also told not to open our scrolls before we got to the tower.

After we got our scrolls Team 7 and our team met up to plan. “So what’s going to happen?” Choji asked.

“Well first I need to give this to you guys.” I looked to Sakura and handed her a scroll that had the spare supplied, “I had a feeling that there might be something like this based on some digging I did.”

“You really plan on helping us?” Sasuke asked.

“I plan on us making it through this as fast and as easy as possible. I don’t want any of us to be hurt or worse killed so we’ll be watching each others backs.”

“I think it’s a good idea, plus it guarantees us spots.” Sakura smiled.

“We need to plan what we’ll do about finding a team and picking up a scroll.” Shikamaru reminded us.

“Well what do you guys have?” I asked pulling out our own Earth Scroll.

“The same as you it looks like.” Sasuke looked frustrated.

“Then we need to fight two teams and make sure they have heaven scrolls.” Shikamaru rubbed at the top of his nose.

“Remember we also start at separate gates so if we run into people maybe we can get them then. After that we can meet up?” I suggested.

“Sounds good.” Sasuke spoke.

“Then that’s the plan get scrolls and then find each other. Anyone know how we can do that?”

“Well I can sense Naruto as a standout from anywhere he lets off a lot of chakra if he spiked it I could lead us to him.”

“...yeah, a lot of chakra.” Sasuke looked to be gritting his teeth. Oh yeah, he would have seen some of that during the bridge battle on the wave mission.

“Then we’ll see you guys later stay safe all of you especially you Sakura. Remember you’re a kunoichi and have the brains to take on the challenge to come.”

“You stay safe too Ino, I’ll do my best to make sure these two knuckleheads get through this test!”

“Hey!” Naruto huffed.

“See you then guys.” I told them as my team left to the gate number we were given. We found it a large red 27. Someone was standing there ready to open it once it was time.

At 2:32 the test started the gate opened and we took off. Our goal was just to make it further into the forest and away from the gate. 

I kept my chakra sense on to find any lower leveled people that we could swipe a scroll from. 

Soon we landed in a clearing where I put a simple genjutsu over us so we could just feel things out. 

Not too long after we landed did a group of Rain nin arrived just across from us. I signaled that to my team and Shikamaru started planning.

The night had passed and I hadn’t felt anything from Naruto after the flash I felt while we were fighting the Rain nin. 

I could only assume that meant they had already encountered Orochimaru. It was the worst timing for both of us. I don’t think we would have helped much if at all.

Orochimaru was above Jonin level. He was a Kage and we would probably only have gotten killed as we were spares. That meant Sasuke would get the curse mark.

Damn which also mean Sakura was out there alone and would have to take on the Sound ninja alone. I could only hope Lee bought us time to get there.

Naruto’s chakra levels had not stood out to me anymore due to presumably the seal Orochimaru put on him. 

So I had to sense something that would stand out as possibly the Sound nin. I tried to think back to what Dosu felt like when he was using his sound technique to take down Kabuto.

It was more solid than most of the other Genin here with us. It didn’t flow or spark out like anyone else had. It reverberated so I kept my chakra sense out for vibrating chakra.

When the sun barely started coming up I started to sense out large spikes of vibrating chakra. They were slightly in intermittent intervals but constant. It was further back.

Not as deep as we were already into the forest. I told Shikamaru and Choji we’d have to double back and go for them. They agreed with a hint of worry on their faces. 

I guess my voice or something gave away on my face to freak them out. When we arrived on the scene the female sound nin was falling away. 

Lee was out cold on the ground in the middle of it all. Thank you Lee for keeping her safe.

Sakura had cut her hair loose and she substituted away . Thank goodness we came now before it got any worse for her. Choji rolled into the scene cutting the path off.

The female sound nin had to get out of the way. Shikamaru started his shadow spread. I made a quick charge at the male sound nin I knew not to be Dosu. 

He defected the first wave of the kunai Sakura threw and she went into the air then from behind I came at him with a kunai drawn. He had to make the choice. 

He spun around to face me and he held me off with a longer bladed kunai. Only to get stabbed in the shoulder he was holding it with from above. 

With him pressed forward I dropped my kunai and wrapped my arm around his neck and leapt. 

With my bottom legs I wrapped myself around his hips and pulled back on my upper body pulling him face first into the ground. 

Then I adjusted my hands so that they interlocked and the knuckle on my thumb dug into his jugular notch. Trapping his airway and with my thumb I scooped outward.

This would simulate both choking and gagging. I then wrenched back on my arms and squeezed. 

Sakura seemed to have a bit more blood lust than I imagined cause she stabbed him in the back twice more. That was one down. 

Shikamaru and Choji seemed to have the Kunochi handled but had to keep Dosu off of them. I checked on the breathing of the Shinobi I had trapped in a guillotine lock.

He was faded so I got up and tried to join in with my teammates. “Sakura you keep back and take a breather good job holding up.”

“I’m so glad you came when you did, thank you. It’s been terrible. I’ll go check on Naruto and Sasuke.” She then ran off to a base of a tree. 

Choji was then blasted back and into Shikamaru. Breaking Shikamaru’s concentration. I tried to hop into the battle but I was interrupted by Neji who taunted from a tree nearby.

He kept Dosu’s attention. Then I felt it building. A feeling of evil chakra swept over me. “Everyone back up...something is building in Sasuke!” I yelled. Then pulled back my team.

We all got behind Sakura who was knelt next to a spread curse marked Sasuke. I pulled her back with us. 

Sasuke slowly got up and with a speed there was no way I could keep up with my eyes or chakra sensing ability chopped the back of the neck of the Kunochi. 

She went down like a rag doll. A puppet who had its strings cut. There was a lifelessness to her eyes that showed me the amount of power Sasuke now held.

Her spinal cord was most definitely crushed. Sasuke had killed one of the Sound nin like she was just a bug. 

Dosu at realizing his life was in danger escaped with his living teammate leaving a Heaven Scroll. Sasuke dropped to his knees clutching at his neck. 

I guess he tapped into it too soon. Not too long after Naruto came to. He rushed to us in a panic like there was still a fight to be had. 

Tenten came down to pick up her teammate. While I retrieved the Heaven scroll and handed it off to Sakura. She was staring down at the dead sound nin we had fought with.

“Come on take it, we can rest for a short while but we all have our scrolls the only thing left to do is head to the tower.”

“...right. Sasuke? Naruto are you okay to start moving?”

“Sakura! Your hair!?”

“Oh, it’s nothing but an image change.”

“Well you look beautiful no matter what, in fact I think I like the look.” I commented while finding her headband that had fallen earlier. 

“I see.” Naruto spoke, “Did you guys come during the fight?”

“Yeah, they were pretty strong.” Shikamaru told Naruto.

“They?” Naruto looked confused.

I got back to Sakura with her headband then starting straining out the uneven cut she gave her hair. “You really do look great with short hair. A real cutie.”

“Inoooo!” She whined.

“Stop squirming you may look good with it short but it’s a mess after that hack job you put to it.”

“Fine.” Team Guy took off not too long after that. We stuck with Team 7 for their whole day of rest then once we thought we’d be good enough to head out we did.

With my sensory abilities we avoided groups and teams. We made it to the tower before whoever would put on the genjutsu later did it. 

Sakura figured out the riddle then each team through down a scroll. Iruka and...my dad popped out from the scrolls. 

“HA HA You did it Ino, your dads also send their love Shikamaru and Choji.” Inochi spoke to while holding onto me in a hug.

“So you came to the tower with another team, and a rookie one at that. Smart work you three.” Iruka smiled down at Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

“Congratulations on passing the second exam!” They both spoke with big grins. It was...nice if a bit gross. Iruka then lectured on the meaning behind the riddle.

We were then brought us out of the Forest of Death to recover and rest. We weren't allowed to be healed as there was still days left in the exam. 

Also I knew that there was going to a match to even further whittle down the numbers. So in that time I prepared to go against any one of the people I knew would be left.

Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, would be instant give ups. Neji, Lee, and maybe Hinata would be attempt but don’t risk going in deep. 

The rest would be attempt fully...Sakura would be play a prank and see if we come out on the other side. 

For Kiba it would be a capsaicin pellet. It would disable the pair nicely. Shino would be a hard person to get so I don’t know what I’d do. 

Shikamaru would require a quick taijutsu put down. Choji I could get to easily. Tenten would be about getting in close and deflecting items or getting her before she really starts.

The fact was I didn’t know how random it would be. Would it be random in the fact that it would be the same pairings as before or just new people. 

We were confined to ourselves mostly so we didn’t sabotage other teams, I assumed. So when those days finally ended and the 5 days of the survival training was up. 

The Genin left got rounded up and put in the arena that I knew about. There were about 6 teams left. Which meant 18 Genin left. 

The Hokage went on to tell us about the true meaning of the Chunin exams. How it was just a way of doing war without having to go to war. 

He went on to tease that we’d be doing the third exam but of course with the introduction of Hayate Gekko it was for not. 

He went to cough out that there would need to be preliminaries to determine who actually got to move on to the final test. There were just too many people.

So he allowed those who didn’t feel up to fighting again to leave. Not to my surprise Kabuto took his way out. However that meant someone would have a bye.

As soon as it came to this realization everyone looked around the room wondering who could have the easy path to the finals. 

Our choice was made when Sasuke reached for his neck in obvious pain. “The person to receive the bye will be Sasuke Uchiha.” The Hokage spoke.

It seemed that Sasuke wanted to protest but was stopped when Kakashi popped in and whispered in his ear. 

Then with reluctance he was escorted out by Kakashi along with Anko. That meant we were free to have 8 matches. 

A screen was opened that would display the names randomly picked. The first names that popped up were Yoroi Akado from Kabuto’s team vs Shino Aburame. 

I guess that made sense. We all left the arena except for those two. Then the match started...and nothing much happened. Both seemed to be just standing there. 

Then when Yoroi tried to get in close Shino would just retreat. This went on for awhile before. 

Yoroi tried to start throwing around shuriken but Shino seemed to...be Shino and avoid them. Finally after a long bout of nothing. From Shino he started to speak.

“It’s over your chakra reserves are dramatically lowered thanks to my Kikaichu. You cannot touch me by the end of this fight if you do not forfeit now you will be drained and pass out. It’s my win.”

“Proctor...I forfeit.” Yoroi spoke to Hayate. Then it was called by forfeit Shino’s win. The came Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankurō. 

The other member of Kabuto’s team. So not so random after all. It went how it went down. Puppet trick, and all. Karasu was creepy it was as expected. Kankuro won.

However that mean if it wasn’t entirely random...then this was going to go down as a prank. Sure enough the displayed names were Mine and Sakura’s. 

To make things even nicer Kakashi was back. As nonchalant as ever. I looked over at Sakura and gave a grin. 

Sakura gave me a worried look, “Don’t worry about it, we’ll just do our best. I can guarantee my win though so do your best and go for the upset right?”

“I wouldn't be so sure I did a lot of growing up in that forest, I will be quite the challenge to you.”

“Good use that fire, I can’t have you going easy on me.” Then I walked down the stairs rather than jumping down. It seemed killer on the ankles. 

“I really never thought we’d get to actually fight Ino.”

“I was hoping to avoid it but now that we’re here I’m kinda excited. It’s all so thrilling don’t you agree?”

“...no I’m worried that we might take it too far and ruin what we’ve just gotten back.”

“Hey don’t worry about that, come on go all out on me.” Wait this would be a perfect time to throw her off a bit, “My safe word is caramel.”

Hayate threw down his hand, “Start!”

“Safe word?” Sakura asked.

“Oh, honey I have so much to teach you!” I laughed then quick as a flash I threw down a smoke bomb. I then ran to the side and threw another one down. 

My goal was to completely blind her then move in for some fun...teasing. I sensed her through the smoke. Each of her chakra points and flow standing out to me.

I slipped in next to her and light as a feather I slid my finger across her throat. Then jumped away as she swung. I watched as she went to feel that spot.

Then I went low and slid my finger at the back of her thigh. I heard a squeak. As she kicked back. I caught her leg and pulled. She fell down onto the ground face first.

Then I gained top control I forced her arms to the side and leaned in next to her ear. “Come on Sakura are you starting to feel excited? It’s it just thrilling?” 

Then I bit the top of her ear lightly. She let out a squeak then a moan as it went on. I felt the smoke start to dissipate. 

That was no good but maybe I could still use it to my advantage. “Come on Sakura open your eyes can’t you see the smoke thinning. What would people see going on.”

“Embarrassing!” She squeaked out. Then she found an amount of strength of her own. 

She rolled onto her back. Then with my back to the ground and her body facing up she swung her legs over her head and rolled out of my light hold.

Sakura let me get up it was a shame I was out of smoke bombs I guess I could try one more thing that would get me the win. 

I ran at her with as much speed as I could then tried to start a grapple. She grabbed my wrist and flung me over her shoulder in a judo throw. I went down hard. 

Air whooshed out of my lungs. The smoke was completely gone now. Well at least it didn’t reveal anything. I looked up into the sides. 

Hinata was blushing hard as was a clearly shaken Neji. Oh they saw that. Oops. I pointed up at them, “Congrats you got a free show.” I spoke with a labored breath.

From behind and above I heard, “WHAT?” I lifted my chin to look at her. She was staring at the two Hyuga. 

She then with red faced embarrassment sunk into a squatting ball covering her head with her arms and her face lowered into her knees. I put my hands into a hand sign.

I then left my body and made it into hers. It was the same as before a head space. I didn’t go for control. Instead I sought her inner self out.

I saw her dark inverted self she had a dopey grin on her face. Which didn’t reflect at all what was going on outside. Then I went for the kill. 

I tackled the inner side of herself to the ground of her mind. She went down easy then I took her for a spin. I started at the ears again. Seeing what she reacted best to.

Then I moved lower to her neck. I had no idea what was happening outside of here but it was an experience and a half here. She pulled me down for a kiss and I went with it.

I wouldn't go too far with this. I only wanted to reach some heavy petting levels. So I pulled her zipper down only slightly. 

I now had access to the top of where her neck went to her chest. And gave each side a kiss. To my shock inner Sakura raised her knee to me. 

Then with her lower thigh ground into me. I let out a deep moan. This needed to not end with her win. It was my plan so I was going to win this battle. 

I pulled the zipper down further it seemed that she wasn’t wearing a bra under her dress. 

Whether that was because she was too small to or the fact that it wouldn't work with her dress I didn’t have the time to think. 

Her Id pulled me down to meet her dark and inverted in color peaks. I kissed and teased them letting them harden before giving a love bite.

There was a loud scream and suddenly I was back into my own body. I was in a rough state, my actions and reactions still affected my body back here it seemed.

The scream was still there I looked over and saw Sakura squirming laying down in the middle of the arena. I got back to my feet on shaky knees. Then walked over to Sakura.

“She’s out cold, Proctor.” I looked down at the heavy breathing but passed out Sakura and moved her bangs to the sides of her face. 

Then I picked her up and leapt up to the sidelines where Naruto and Kakashi were. I left her with them. 

“Winner by...knockout?” Hayete looked uncomfortable and confused, “Ino Yamanaka!”

I then walked back over to my team, who looked over at me in confusion as to what happened. I shook my head not wanting to explain then I looked over to Asuma.

“...ya got a smoke I could bum?” I asked with my hand out.

“I’m not going to start letting you smoke no matter how adult...that might have been. You’re still too young. If you make Chunin I might think about it.”

“Damn, not even a smoke to relieve the unfulfilled attention.”

“I’m going to ignore you now.” He informed me. I shrugged in response. 

When I looked back down into the arena, Anko was down there with her thumb and finger in a thinking pose under her chin. Oh dear.

Then the electronic board flashed, Tenten vs Temari. It was an unbalanced match up that Tenten couldn't win against a wind user that ended in a quick and harsh way.

Temari unleashed a large wave of wind that knocked Tenten into the air cutting her up harshly. Then when the gust ended Tenten landed back first onto Temari’s fan.

It was a brutal showing of just unfair a fight could turn out of balances didn’t match up. Lee went to go pick her up. Termari was called the winner and returned to her brothers.

Sakura had woken up at some point and ambushed me after the fight. It was a harsh slap then she took both sides of my face and pulled me into a possibly even harsher kiss.

It took my breath away then I was being lifted up and pushed backwards into a wall. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around her waist. My arms went around her shoulders.

Sakrua shoved my face aside with her own then started sucking and kissing my neck. I let out a high pitched very loud and undignified moan. 

Then when tension started to mount for me cold water hit my face. It also seemed to affect Sakura cause she nearly dropped me onto the ground.

I looked to the source of it and there holding a spray bottle was Kakashi, “Why-” I cleared my throat of it’s breathlessness, “Why do you have a spray bottle?”

“It’s for my dogs when they misbehave.” He smiled with his eyes, “Now, you don’t have to separate but we’re in the middle of exams so keep your skinship to a minimum.”

“...right.” Sakura nodded only slightly blushing. She then grabbed my hand in it’s downward position so that our inner forearms were touching. 

Wow she really adapted that fast? I guess when you...finish a fight like that there’s kinda a lot less barriers to think about.

I really hope I didn’t create something in her that would come back to bite me. Or maybe I wanted her to bite me? Focus! Damn hormones. 

I looked to the electronic board and the names displayed there. Shikamaru vs Choji. Damn, of course it would have to go and spoil any good mood. 

They seemed to look at each other having their own silent conversation. Then Choji raised his arm, “I forfeit!”

“Understood, winner by forfeit. Shikamaru Nara!” Hayate coughed. So Technically in terms of fighting. Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, and I all really got byes in this tournament. 

Kankuro seemed to be the only one who had trouble even with a win. The next names on the board were Kiba and Naruto. 

I wanted to give Naruto an easier shot at this by giving him my planned tool for Kiba but then thought better of it. 

He really should be able to do most of this stuff on his own if we were going to rely on him at any time in the future. So the fight went down pretty much how it did.

...gas and all. Which is really sad, because that’s just gotta be a rough way to lose. I don’t even think it’s a good way to win if I’m honest. 

I guess that was supposed to be our moment of levity before we were dunked in two cold baths of depression. Hinata and Neji would be next leaving only Gaara and Lee.

Instead of watching the Hinata Neji fight I wanted to clean myself up and avoid watching that heartbreaking moment where Neji got pushed that bit too far.

It seemed like such a wide range of emotions in such a short amount of time had completely wiped me. I looked into the mirror at myself. It really showed.

No matter what we’d get to the end of this and lives would be changed. Naruto needed all the fire he could get. It was a shame that it had to come from so much suffering.

After I waited for the time I felt was good I made my way back. I saw Hinata being carried away. Naruto was irate raging against Neji and his choice to act so cold.

When Lee and Gaara made their way into the middle of the floor I let myself wander to Might Guy. He really was really tall. He might have a head over most people here.

“...you’re Lee’s Jonin Sensei right?”

“You’re right little lady! What can I do for you?”

“I’d like to talk with you about this fight, if you didn’t know I’m a chakra sensor and Lee seems to have nothing really going on as far as his chakra is concerned. He’s got about as much as some of the civilian villagers I’ve seen.”

“Yes! He cannot access his chakra the same way many others can. However that didn’t stop his passion and youth! He fought to only rely on his skills in taijutsu!”

“I’m not saying that it’s not impressive but I don’t think this fight will be a good match up. I won’t tell you what you need to do as his Sensei that would be wrong. 

I also don’t think it would be right to pull him from the match completely as I’m sure he wants to measure his own worth-”

“Ah, I see you’re concerned that something might go too far?”

“From everyone's accounts this sand nin will take this to as close to lethal as possible. I’m asking you to possibly stop it before it gets to that point. It might be mean to say but Lee doesn’t have a chance. At least not with the unstable chakra this Gaara has.”

He let out a breath, “It’s unfortunate to say, as it makes it seem that I don’t believe in my own students. But you might be right. I’ll keep an eye out if it comes to it, I’ll be sure to step in! Thank you my young flowering blossom!” 

He hit me with his thumbs up pose and sparkle in his teeth. Yep, that was my youth limits I did my part, time for me to walk away. Small doses were more than enough.

When the match started, it was neat to see how well Lee could keep up. Even without dropping his weights or opening any gates. 

Then when he started the sheer destruction they caused to the arena was awe inspiring. Unfortunately power and destruction weren’t the only things a Chunin needed.

They needed power, intelligence, strategy, and the will to carry out the mission. It was obvious that no matter how close Lee got he wasn’t ready to become a Chunin.

Gaara already showed signs of being at least Chunin. If only through the help of his sand. It really was all lost when his sand armor cracked. 

He became an entirely different beast. His insanity and blood lust would hold him back. He needed to drop that part of himself. Naruto needed to be the one to do it.

Then he started opening gates. It was amazing to see even more destruction was caused to the arena. 

It was sizemech unfortunately no matter what happened Gaara’s sand armor wouldn't release really. 

Then when Lee was going to open his fifth gate and Guy was doing nothing I chose to step in once again. 

This was no time to be caught up or trying to show how well he trained someone. “He can’t just do this for every hard fight. I’m sure it’s doing damage to his body.”

“It is, what a shame that I am being lectured by a Genin. But I won’t turn down good advice. The damage he’d going isn’t worth becoming a Chunin this early.” Guy then was gone in a flash.

The match seemed to suddenly stop when Lee’s kick was blocked in the middle of the air by Guy. 

Gaara fell to the floor his sand armor clearly cracked and seconds from breaking. “Lee that’s enough! You’ve shown your spirit and youth. However it is not meant to be a true sign of Chunin is one that can come back for another fight. This is not your year.”

“But Guy Sensei, I’m so close to winning!” Lee protested.

“You’re close to winning now, but what happens after? Sometimes you have to pick a battle that will allow you to keep fighting. This isn’t that one. I’m sorry Lee.”

“No I’m sorry Sensei for being too stubborn to see when I was reaching my limits...it seems that I can no longer walk as my muscles have torn. I must be carried I apologize for any inconvenience to you all.” Lee apologized to Hayate.

“Then by Jonin interference Gaara wins!” Hayate raised his arm. I looked over the broken room around us. Absolute powerhouses these two are.

Sand seemed to come back to Gaara as he got back to his feet. His armor hiding his face like a mask. On it was plane indifference once again. 

Then we all went down in the middle as Lee got taken away by med nins. The Hokage explained we’d have a final tournament in front of a crowd to show off.

It would take place 1 month from now. Then it was time to draw numbers. The numbers were to be who we would fight. Naruto got Neji first again. Then it was Kankuro and I.

Shikamaru and Temari would be the penultimate round with Sasuke and Gaara going on last. Well at least he wouldn't be late this time. 

He told us that the judges would be Him, the Daimyo, the Kazekage, and Jonins. That they would choose who got to be Chunin. Not who won the tournament.

Then we were dismissed. Team 7 was leaving to check on Sasuke so with a quick kiss from Sakura she said her goodbye and joined her Sensei and Naruto.

Our loose Team 10 needed to check in with our parents. Asuma had his own thing as well. He also knew that he wouldn't exactly be training us for the Chunin Finals.

Shikamaru and I were clan kids. That meant we’d be taught by our families for the month long prep period. Choji would also learn since the team would be on break.

So with that the month long training period began. I planned on passing! My first obstacle would be...oh wait Kankuro would quit. FUCK I had to fight Shino.


	4. Chapter 4

In the month of training I had, I hardly got to see Sakura. I needed to plan for both Shino and the fighting that would take place afterward. 

My dad Inochi was showing me the second phase of the Mind Body Switch, Mind Body Disturbance. I wonder why I didn’t remember this being used at all.

It was like, way better than having to leave oneself open to attack. I only took me two full weeks to get it down. I wonder why Ino never picked it up. 

Unless I have it whipped from my memory. Or I just didn’t notice that was also possible.

Lee was in and out of the Hospital,having only ruined his muscles and not having his leg and arm shattered this time. I don’t know if Hayate got...gotten in the time I was training.

No one really would just give that information to a Genin in training to be a Chunin. I also had no idea if Dosu also died. As he had to drop out due to his teammates death.

Naruto gave half the people that had sensory abilities in Konoha heart attacks with his use of tailed beast chakra. So I guess he met Jiraiya and summoned the boss toad.

I still needed to talk to Dad or maybe someone like Asuma about summoning contracts. My main training outside of the family technique was focusing on building my chakra pool.

I didn’t want to get drained by Shino’s bugs and I wanted to be able to use any ninjutsu more than once or twice. I asked Inochi about what his bugs would be weak to.

He gave me a variety of answers. Heat based smoke would make them lethargic. Water would drown them. As for Aburame themselves. 

Poison would cause them to use most of their bugs to focus on their own bodies rather than offense. So I prepared for it. I turned out to have an affinity for water and earth.

Stronger on the water side. So I focused on water release as my main attack against the bugs. I had planned long and hard for a quick and efficient battle against Shino.

I think he’d appreciate it. In his own Shino way. I would also need to think about a possible second round. If the attack came later. Which was worrisome. 

On August 1st is when the Tournament took place. It had been awhile since I really spent time with anyone. 

I know some of the people might have taken a break and hung out but with knowledge comes a need to practice and train for the aftermath. 

I had to make some plans and choices on what I might choose to do. With the fact that I had a new trick in my bag. I didn’t know how it would react to rarer tricks.

Not to spoil anything but the fact that no one exactly tried it in the way I was going to might save a life or make things easier on all of us. That was only if it worked.

I came to the arena with a large sealing scroll. I planted it right where I would be sitting with the other competitors when I wasn’t in a match. 

I had seemingly arrived first out of everyone else. That would be competing and all their teammates that would support them. Shikamaru could be sleeping in and I didn’t know where Choji would be.

Then Neji and Team Guy arrived. I kept my distance from the for now prick. I made my way down to the center. Then came the three relatives from sand. 

Shino was next to arrive and I also spaced myself away from him so I didn’t get bugged too soon. I saw Sakura arrive in the stands and I pointed to where I would be.

She seemed to get the message and made her way down to where my stuff was in the waiting room. The stands were filling up with many people that I obviously didn’t know.

I didn’t notice the Daimyo get in at any point yet. However the Hokage was up in his seat. 

Then with his hands behind his head not seeing to have any care in the world came Shikamaru. 

I indicated next to me and that’s where he stood, “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you at all in the month.” He spoke in his drawl.

“Training, like my life depended on it.” I spoke with no smile.

“How ominous, lighten up we need to be put on show for the people.” He lifted his chin above us.

“I’ll let Naruto play that part. I just plan on getting done as quickly as possible. If I’m going to make it far enough in the tournament.”

“Better you than me.”

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll get your promotion and all the responsibilities that come along with it.”

“You take back your curse on me woman!”

“Don’t think I will, you’ll have to fill out so much paperwork and do high level work.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Hey...is that Naruto?” I asked pointing at the orange wearing blonde that came running through the doorway before tripping onto his face.

“Who else could it be, I’ll go help him. Be right back.” Shikamaru then helped him put and put him at his side while I was at his other. 

Genma came down to join us damn guess Hayate was dead already. The up above us the Kazekage joined the Hokage up where he was.

The Hokage then put on his best speaking voice and spoke to the arena's crowd welcoming them and thanking them for coming. Sasuke was still missing as expected. 

Genma laid down his ground rules to us. Then announced the first match. Naruto vs Neji. He then kicked the rest of us out. I went up to my seat next to Sakura.

We hugged each other in greeting, “Are you ready for your matches?” She asked.

“I’ve got them in the bag. For now we look to Naruto to get us through.” I looked down into the would be battlefield. 

It started out with Naruto challenging Neji in a not so Naruto like way. Looks like he’d be taking this fight seriously. He threw kunai to start with which Neji deflected easily.

Then Naruto charged only to be avoided.Then pressing on and keeping the pressure Neji got him off with a palm filled with chakra. Then at his arm. Which disabled it. Or seemed to.

Naruto was back up and created 4 clones around himself. Others reacted at the fact he pulled off a technique not suited for Genin. After a rush Naruto tried to get a kick in.

However Neji would always have that near perfect defense with his byakugan. He avoided it with a leap. Then he disabled all the clones that rushed him.

That’s when he started his speech. “Oh brother, this guy should take up preaching if he’s going to prattle on about how the world works.” I leaned against the guard rail.

After Naruto’s shout of resolve he made more and more clones. Which Neji was able to put down with little effort. 

Then Neji made the connection that the one attacking the least was the real Naruto and tried that. Which everyone seemed to bite. “Psh!” I let out a breath.

“Yeah, there was no way Naruto would be that simple about it.” Shikamaru agreed.

Then he burst. Two more clones came to take on Neji once again. Then the talented prick did a full rotation. 

“Damn impressive is what he is, doesn’t mean he’s a good person.” I let myself compliment Neji out loud.

“Sometimes that’s just how it is.” Temari spoke up for the first time.

“Yeah, talent doesn’t come with being good or bad. Just hard work.”

Naruto threw more clones at the new problem. It didn’t work to say the least. Then when he was down to one Naruto he used 64 palms on him. 

It wasn’t pretty but brutal and harsh. Everyone seemed to think it was over including Genma. Neji then went on to talking shit again.

Naruto didn’t let it be over. His do or die attitude coming through strong. Then they talked about the branches and how he had the seal that could hurt and kill him at any time.

He talked about Hinata’s kidnapping and how his father had to pay the price for the break in diplomatic relations. It was all very woe is me but I knew what he’d get to with time.

Naruto just needed to whack him a good one. However they talked it out first. Then I felt it. The power of the tailed beast. 

His blue chakra from his insides turned an orange just like his jumpsuit. Power just seemed to radiate off him. Naruto then leapt and tried more projectiles but a rotation dusted them off.

Then after projectiles failed on both of their ends they took it to close combat. They came together with an impact that rocked the very ground we were standing on.

After the dust settled there were two impacts in the ground where Neji and Naruto were buried. Neji was the first to his feet. Naruto looked to be unconscious in his crater.

Neji seemed to start a taunt but was cut off from a surprise attack from below ground as Naruto delivered one hell of an uppercut. 

He had tunneled underground from when he landed creating a clone to distract while he hid. Then with the respect that was gained Neji lost and Naruto won his fight. 

He was carried out clearly unable to move at all. Then my match with Kankuro was announced. I unsealed two scrolls from the big one and made my way into the ring.

Then I started stretching. Then having not come down Kankuro announced that he wouldn't fight. 

“Alright then, if I can make a suggestion Shino can be filled in instead?” I asked Genma.

“I dunno kid, but I can ask.” He then looked up to the Hokage and Kazegage who didn’t seem to mind the replacement. Shino would be taken out of his bye.

“Sorry Shino!” I spoke as he came down from on high.

“I do not mind, however, it makes me wonder if you are prepared for this fight?” He asked in his own Shino way.

“I’m more than prepared, I don’t mean it as a jab or a put down. However this fight won’t be to you advantage. I guarantee my win.”

“Oh?”

“As a Kohona family you have a known weakness that come in the form of your main attacks. Your bugs are well known, while I don’t have to rely on my bloodline limit.”

“I can be formidable outside of my kikaichu.”

“Not with how this will go.” I shook my head then looked to Genma. He nodded at me then at Shino who stayed cool as a cucumber.

Then as soon as he began the match I unsealed and threw my first scroll across the arena. The second I aimed for Shino’s feet. 

Then as quick as I could I doused myself in water from my canteen. I looked all around me the floor around us was covered in dry hay. Shino having not seen the danger yet didn’t move.

He did kick the second scroll away from him a ways. However that wouldn't change much for him.

“Is that all?”

“With those words you seal your fate!” I then pulled out some flint and my kunai and sparked it once above the hay as the arena filled with fire and smoke.

“I see, however smoke may obscure my vision and slow down what my kikaichu can do. Can still fight you with my limitations-” 

His voice was cut off when from below him the fire reached the scroll he kicked away from him. The seal burst and out came a cloud of purple gas. “-Poison!”

“Sorry Shino, I know your bugs can counteract them normally. However with the added smoke from before I don’t know how fast they can help.”

“You’ve more than halved the amount my colony can be used.”

“I don’t know if I believe you, so I’ll still take you just as seriously as if you were at your full power.” 

I then spat out a water bullet with the water I had saved up over my body. He jumped out of the way but it was enough to see what was going on. 

He had used what remained of his offensive bugs to create a clone and dodge with that one choosing to instead get down low and avoid my water blast.

I dove through the smoke to where I sensed he would be and axe kicked downward. He held up his wrists and hands in an x then lifted me over. 

I jumped further with that but because I was airborne I had less control than him just running ground side. He came to meet me as a landed striking out with a kunai in hand.

I dropped myself down low then when he swung over I leapt up hooking one arm around his left arm and my legs around his right. 

Then I extended forcing him to drop the kunai. The I rolled my weight onto him which he was able to support just fine but it drew his balance forward. 

Using that I pulled all my weight onto my left side pulling his arms and upper body over mine. 

His head and neck rolled over with an impact to the ground he bounced once and rolled over so that he was back on his feet but it was obvious his neck had suffered from the impact.

He then threw out a large barrage of shuriken at me ending it all with a fuma shuriken. I had to dodge the bigger danger and for it I got cut down my side.

With that done I raced toward him once again where he held up a hand and let out a small swarm. They didn’t get far falling to the ground after leaving his sleeve.

“It seems that you had come prepared to face me...I wonder how that is.”

“I planned on burning the puppet. I also planned on using the poison on you later by planting it in the arena while Kankuro and I were fighting.”

“You planned to fight me from the start.”

“...don’t make it seem like I’m some future seer. The brackets would have led us to each other. I just plan ahead for those inevitabilities.”

“...I see, it’s not a sprint, it's a marathon. I now know I am not ready to be a Chunin.”

“Eh?”

“Your plan if I won would still have affected me past this point. Like you I am now thinking ahead. I forfeit as you’ve made me unable to make it past any other fight.”

“Then by forfeit your winner Ino Yamanaka.” It was a win by choice once again. I guess I technically beat two people. 

Hopefully my explanation for how I planned ahead would count towards a promotion. I jumped back up into the waiting room. Shino had to leave to get treated for the poison.

Next would be Shikamaru vs Temari. The future couple if things worked out that way. He avoided Naruto’s shove this time. Lazily walking down the side of the wall.

For being lazy he sure showed off just a bit in his laziness. Which made sense cause he wanted people to underestimate him. Not to win battles but to avoid being given more work.

If he avoided more work he allowed time for what he cared about. Sleeping, cloud watching, and shogi. He really was a hero in his own right to avoid doing work.

What went down next was a display of intelligence that we all knew would come. With a bit of skill in other points as well. He really did plan every little detail out that he could.

He watched her in the Tenten fight, he knew what needed to be done. Then because he’s Shikamaru just as he could have gotten the job done he gave up.

He used the same reasoning as Shino. The only problem was everyone knew he was BSing just a bit. I do think it was the right call in normal circumstances.

He knew he wouldn't beat Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto. Whoever would go on. He had the chance to beat me. 

However, he only did what he needed to in order to show off the things he needed to in order to become a Chunin. For someone that wanted to avoid it, I think he really did want it.

He’s a shinobi at heart and a shinobi of Kohona at that. Will of fire for being as big a propaganda piece as it was did exist in it’s people. No matter how hard you try to snuff it out.

Unfortunately everyone found Shikamaru’s choice wanting. I found it hilarious Temari’s reaction especially so. 

Then he jumped right on up back to us along with Temari who rejoined her brothers. Naruto complained a bit. But I gave him a standing ovation.

“Gosh you really are weird now, I remember not too long ago you would have hit me for being so lazy.” Shikamaru commented on my reaction.

“That’s the thing. Aside from the reaction from the crowd you did well, congrats on your soon to be promotion.”

“Tch! Let’s just watch the next match...where is Sasuke anyway?” He asked Naruto.

“I dunno he should be with Kakashi Sensei.” Naruto stomped the ground.

The crowd got all kinds of upset at not being able to see the match they wanted most. The last Uchiha and son of the Kazekage duke it out.

Genma seemed to be ready to call the match a forfeit by Sasuke any moment. Of course just when he was about to who would show up but Kakashi and Sasuke in a flash of leaves.

“What a couple of show offs.” I heard from Kankuro.

“That’s Kakashi Sensei for ya always late.” Naruto grinned. Gaara made his way down on top of his sand. Kakashi said something to Sasuke then left him in the center.

Leaving only the competitors and proctor. Kakashi came up to us in the waiting room, “Wait, I thought only competitors were allowed in here?” Kakashi asked Sakura.

“Well she has two teammates competing. Also me, the people would have stopped her if they really did care enough to.” I shrugged.

“Well then I get to be with my cute students while I watch this next match. How did everyone do?”

“I beat Neji believe it!” Naruto launched his fist into the air.

“Good job, I’m very proud. How about you two?” He looked to Shikamaru and I.

“He was a lazy bag of bones that gave up right when he was going to win!” Naruto complained.

“Hm?”

“He’s going to be promoted.” I simply told Kakashi.

“Ah, I see it’s one of those types.” He looked over Shikamaru.

“Idle threats!” Shikamaru huffed.

“How about you?” Kakashi asked me.

“If I had to put myself over strong I could say I beat two people.” I rubbed the back of my head.

“Ah, so not much of a fight?”

“Kankuro and Shino gave up very quickly. However in what could be called a match against Shino she planned very far ahead for when she might eventually have to face him.” Sakura informed him.

“Prepared that far down the line for that possibility huh. Is that why there’s a gigantic scroll by your feet?” He looked down near my shoes at my scroll.

“I have so many tricks to use...always be prepared.”

“It seems there might be two promotions if what your saying is true and not just a major bluff.” He seemed to tilt his head after closing his eye that was uncovered.

“Trust me I prepared for everything. Every eventuality.” I said with some forced grimness.

“My my.” Kakashi seemed to relax some. We all then focused on the center of the ring. Where Gaara and Sasuke were. Genma explained the rules to Sasuke who was missing.

I heard the muttering of Gaara in not too many details. It really did show off his insane side. The poor kid. Sand poured out of his gourd in preparation.

Sasuke threw some shuriken to start but a sand clone intercepted them. Gaara really did have such a cool move set. Sasuke disabled the clone after a second of trouble.

Then went charging into Gaara’s known protections. However with a new found speed he circled around and caught Gaara. Cracking Gaara’s armor. 

So it went the speed of Sasuke vs the sand Gaara controlled. Sasuke kept up the pressure for a long time. 

Then Gaara made his choice and surrounded himself in a hard shell of sand. When Sasuke went on attack it spiked out like a porcupine of death.

Sasuke then leaped back a distance sticking to a wall with his chakra. Then there were sounds of chirping. “Pretty loud jutsu. Seems a shock to find out Sasuke has a lightning affinity.”

“He doesn’t, however the fact that he can use his sharingan allows him to copy a large variety of techniques.” Kakashi informed me.

“How overpowered...though with my own tricks I can’t complain.” I sighed.

“We all have our strong suits.” Sasuke had built up enough of his chakra it seemed then he ran down the wall and at the hard sand shell of Gaaras’. 

The chidori pierced the sand however it also seemed to lead to a stand still. Then from the shell there was a scream from Gaara about his blood.

Sasuke tried to pull away but couldn't seem to. After another blast of lightning he pulled away only to have a veiny sand follow him out like an arm. 

Then when the arm pulled back into its hole as if retreating the shell began to crack and shatter. Gaara was left where it was with a bleeding shoulder. 

That’s when a moment of drowsiness seemed to try and come over me. It was time, “Kai!” I yelled dispelling the chakra. There was an explosion at the Kage location.

I grabbed my scroll then went into my plan. I leapt onto the wall below me and ran to where the Hokage would be soon. The barrier went up as soon as I arrived.

The four sound nin were holding it up from the inside. There were three ANBU already there trying to get in but being held back. 

Then they put up a barrier behind them protecting themselves from attacks from inside. “What are you doing here? You’re only a Genin?”

“I’m here because I might have an ability to help in this situation. However it needs to get to that point.”

“You’re a Yamanaka aren’t you?” the ANBU in white asked.

“Yes, and it's precisely why I think I can help out soon. We just need to hold this area until the option opens itself up to me.”

“What are you talking about? We aren’t going to take orders from you.” One of them to the side asked.

“Well we aren’t going to abandon our Hokage, we could use all the help we can.” The other one in black spoke up.

“Watch your backs.” I spoke up as group of sound and sand nin came up with us. I formed my hand in a rectangle, “Mind Body Disturbance!” 

I took over one of the sound nin and forced him to attack his allies while the ANBU took on the other ones. It was quick work. 

Looking back inside the barrier it was a raging battle between Orochimaru and the Third Hokage. 

Then not too long into the battle between them Orochimaru brought up 2 coffins. Trying for a third which the Hokage stopped. It was time to see if this worked.

Out of the coffins came the 2nd and 1st Hokage. They were able to talk freely, and did so they hadn’t attacked yet. So I needed to wait just a bit longer. 

Orochimaru put both of his seals on their backs which started to steam the bodies of the undead Hokage.

“What is that jutsu?” The angry ANBU from earlier asked.

“Reincarnation. It’s a summoning technique that can bring back the dead.” The white robbed one replied.

“Soon, I need to time this out!” I told the three.

“You mean you were waiting for this?” the calm black robbed ANBU asked.

“Well not this, as soon as I saw something was wrong I assumed it would be an army not just a Sennin. 

However I still thought I could help with knowledge that he used snakes as summons. I think I could have taken them over.”

“These are the reincarnated forms of the Hokage, do you think it will work here?” The white robbed ANBU asked.

“Dunno, however if they are mindless puppets I think that no matter who they are or what seal they have planted on them. They still have a mind and chakra to take over.”

“Look they’re attacking!” The grumpy one pointed. The Third was clearly affected by the fact that he knew them. That didn’t stop him from doing his best to live through their attacks.

That's when I once again used Body Disturbance. I aimed for the Second Hokage forcing him to turn on his brother. Orochimaru was clearly annoyed.

“I didn’t account for this.” He then had to join in the fight against Sarutobi. While I forced the two brother Hokage to fight. It really evened out the fight.

The battlefield was starting to change at the First’s will. Trees grew from the top of the roof inside the barrier. Until a small forest formed.

“So this is the First’s wood style jutsu?” the calm one sounded impressed from behind his mask. Orochimaru seemed to be doing better than our current Hokage.

If that was due to youth or some other reason I didn’t know but it forced him to use his monkey summons. It became a staff vs sword fight with Orochimaru and Hiruzen.

While the Second threw around waves and water dragons. They seemed to be blocked off by walls and tunnels off wood. 

When the two reincarnated did damage to each other it seemed to undo just as fast. 

Then as the battle between Orochimaru and Sarutobi seemed to slow Orochimaru showed off his bid at immortality and way of fighting age. 

He pulled off his face revealing a young woman's underneath, Sarutobi seemed to know what he had pulled off because he reacted badly to it.

Orochimaru revealed that he had gone through two bodies and planned on getting Sasuke’s. 

The First then formed even more trees changing the small forest into a massive one. It forced me to focus harder on the chakra location of the Second to control.

I felt not too long after a cold chill come through my body, “Ino! This is the Hokage release your control, I don’t want you involved anymore!”

“Yes, Lord Hokage!” I released my waning control over The Second, Now would be the time to join up with the others, “I’ll leave it in your hand now ANBU.”

“Right.” The white robbed one spoke. Then I took off after where I could feel Naruto’s energy coming from. 

As I made my way through the city and to the outskirts of Konoha I made sure to help out where I could in passing. 

I’m sure I took out a few ninjas that weren’t paying attention to their surroundings that were attacking the villagers. I avoided the areas that had the gigantic snakes.

Instead taking a longer route. I made my way over the walls into the forests surrounding Kohona. That’s when I felt an immense power spike it seemed that the one tailed beast was out to play.

I did my best to increase my speed to the feeling of the tailed beast chakra. There in the forest was a large clearing created by Shukaku. 

In one of the trees I spotted an injured Sakura watching from a distance. I diverted and went to go check in on her. “Sakura are you okay?”

“Might-have...crushed ribs.” Sakura informed me.

“Right, well don’t speak too much. We’re going to do our best to stay here until the village gets the all clear. We’ll leave the fighting to Naruto.”

“Gaara...is something else.”

“It’s fine he just has a tailed beast in him, which probably helped drive him insane. What we need to worry more about right now is if you feel anything ruptured.”

“Not that I can feel.”

“Then do your best to lie down and don’t make large movements.” I felt another large spike of chakra and a Giant Toad appeared, “Since when did Naruto get summons.”

“You know about them?” Sakura asked.

“I was thinking of the possibility of snagging a summon myself eventually. Unfortunately it’s chakra taxing.”

“I guess this is just another thing kept from civilian knowledge even being selected to become a kunoichi.”

“Sounds like it. Don’t worry you can make a suggestion to the Hokage after all this is done.” The ground shook as the two behemoths fought each other.

I picked Sakura up and hopped to where I could sense another chakra signature. When I landed I looked to it. It was Temari she took a defensive stance.

I put up a finger to my lips then held up a peace sign. She didn’t totally let down her guard but she let her fan drop. “What are you doing Ino, she’s an enemy.”

“Trust me the fact that she’s not helping the tailed beast makes her an ally especially when I’m taking care of you. Not all fights need to be had if they aren’t necessary.”

I looked back to the Sand Kunoichi and we gave one another nod in agreement, this wouldn't come to blows. 

Above the trees the gigantic toad had transformed into the nine tailed fox. The two perceived tailed beasts fought hard showing off all their power.

It didn’t last long as the transformation was fought off leaving only the toad with Naruto on top. 

Then after a bit of hesitation I watched as the orange of Naruto’s jumpsuit went right at the One Tailed beast. After an impact the entire form cracked and fell into the forest below.

Temari looked to be hesitating. She looked from us to where the sand had fallen and after looking to me once more I flicked my head to where her brother was as a go ahead.

She nodded then jumped away to where Gaara would be. With Sakura in my arms I too went to the location. 

There was a clearing where both had fallen. Both looked like they were in rough shape. Sasuke came down from the trees as did a small pug. Temari was looking over Gaara.

“Yo! Where did you come from? I see you have Sakura is she alright?” The dog asked.

“She needs medical attention, Sasuke those marks.”

“It’s nothing, I thank you for looking after my teammates.” He then left us there.

“Well I guess I have to bring them both back with me. This sucks.” Naurto not to far from me had woken up and was crawling over to where Gaara was, “Well he’s not dead so that’s good.”

Kankuro arrived on the scene not long after that. He seemed to be ready to fight us but was held back by Temari. Gaara also seemed to be done with fighting.

“Good luck you three, after today it will take some diplomacy to get things square once again.” I told them.

“Thank you again for leaving it as it was.” Temari spoke to me.

“Some battles are unnecessary, as soon as this mission of yours went up and flames it was no longer a problem.” She nodded then helped Gaara up by his other shoulder.

The three of them left not saying much more. “Think you can stand enough to cling to my back Naruto?” I asked.

“Sure can.” Naruto informed me. He got to his feet then I lowered myself so that he could wrap his legs and arms around me. 

Then I picked up Sakura and began my journey back to the village. It was tough work but I came across Shino and his father on my way back. With Shibi’s help it went much faster.

I dropped the two teammates off at the hospital to be healed and cleaned up. After dropping them off I went looking for Asuma and Shikamaru to see if they were out there.

Maybe I’d get orders to help out around the village. That didn’t go as planned when the three ANBU from the rooftop dropped down in front of me.

“Ino Yamanaka, we felt the need to inform you personally of what happened after you left.”

“Oh no.” It seems it wasn’t enough, though I expected it to go that way as far as the reincarnation worked.

“...yes, Lord Third has passed using a jutsu that took his life to stop Orochimaru. It is even worse to say that Orochimaru has escaped but has sustained critical damage.”

“Did you see what was affected?” I asked.

“He was fully carried away, so we cannot say. We only know he’s alive because of him commanding the four that helped him escape from that roof.”

“Thank you for informing me.”

“We thank you for the help provided. We were powerless to help out our Hokage while you stepped above and beyond what was expected of you. This will be noted...for the next Hokage whoever that may be.”

“Right...after an attack like that we’ll need to retain as much structure as possible.”

“Correct, that is all Ms. Yamanaka.” Then the three disappeared from in front of me.

“Damn.” It turned out that Shikamaru had held off a large group of invading shinobi on his own until backup arrived. He would be sleeping off exhaustion for the rest of the day.

So working with Choji I helped clean up and help with whatever I could. It went from bringing families back together that were lost during the fighting. 

Moving supplies such as food or medicine. That went on through the night until I needed rest. 

The next day it was more of the same and thanks to the attack we all pulled worked together to really stomp out most problems within that day.

Our sense of solidarity was at its peak. Word had spread that tomorrow would be the funeral for the Third Hokage and all those that had died in the battle.

Many were devastated however they used that energy constructively to help others where they could. Then it was the day of the funeral it seems the heavens themselves knew.

The sky was grey and overcast. Not raining quite yet. Everyone wore black to the event. Which was held on the ceiling of the Hokage’s office. 

I stood with my team as we all watched as the ceremony went on. Team 7 standing strong next to us. 

The water built up in the clouds released and cried along with Konoha’s people. Every single one of us laid a flower down in front of his picture along with all that had died protecting the village on that day.

After Naruto had gotten to place his last the rain cleared up. Sakura gripped my hand with great force. 

Then as if to wipe away the grief of it all the clouds opened up and let a beam of light through. It spilled out over his frame then filled the roof with light.

Then all around the village reflected it’s shine back up into the sky. The world would move forward and we’d never forget all he and the many that died to help us all.

Unfortunately moving forward also meant moving into a new harsh reality. As clouds of red were on the horizon.

Not too long into the day did I find out a fight had happened not far from the gates. I never realized it was the same day. That meant Naruto and Jiraiya were already on their trip.

Which meant that Sasuke would also be after them. I might not have been able to help with the Hokage but this would be a good battle to deal a blow to the Akatsuki early.

With that I packed up supplies and food and took off. I needed to follow someone with the chakra level of Naruto and Jiraiya no doubt Kisame and Itachi would have their lowered.

The nearest and biggest gambling town would be Shukuba Town. I made my way there as quick as I could carry myself. 

Sasuke might be behind me but with his speed and motivation it wouldn't be unimaginable if he beat me there. I crossed over a bridge and came to a sign.

I couldn't be too far now. After that was a shrine and the sun was standing straight up in the sky ready to start is decent at any time. 

Then I was in the town and Naruto’s chakra was flared. I looked over to where that was coming from and saw the back of Sasuke make his way inside the hotel.

Sasuke really was on a whole other level of speed. I ran after, a bit tired and out of breath. I ran up a flight of stairs and at the top was a hall. Standing there watching was Sasuke.

I lowered myself on the stairs out of sight. I really didn’t want to be in his fight really. I just needed to help at the right second and it would be over in a flash.

It seemed like they already realized Sasuke was there making it easier for me to hide. I wasn’t on the same level as anyone in this room. 

They would have a hard time detecting me in all this. Itachi informed the hall of his relation to Sasuke as his bigger brother. 

Kisame pointed out that Itachi killed every Uchiha. Well it was nice to be able to have an explanation for why I knew this stuff later if I needed it.

Sasuke’s arm lit up with a chidori and I heard the sound of chirping birds. Not yet just a bit longer. Sasuke charged down the hall his hand scraping the left wall.

With a simple swipe of his hand Itachi redirected Sasuke’s chidori to the right side wall which exploded outward. The chidori went out and Itachi was holding Sasuke’s wrist.

Naruto then tapped into the tailed beast energy. Sasuke’s wrist then snapped and he let out a horrible scream. I couldn't let myself be seen I had to ignore Sasuke’s pain.

With a swipe from Kisame Samehada eliminated the demonic chakra. Wait Samehada...it was...no way I could sense it’s chakra. That meant...

Now! As Kisame went for another slice I then put my hand in a hand sign and used mind body disturbance on the sentient sword.

It broke free from Kisami’s grip and landed on the floor. Then with a roll it broke free of its bindings. It launched itself at Kisame’s leg and bit down hard.

I could feel the sword absorbing the chakra out of the tailed beast without a tail at an extreme rate. “Samehada! WHY!?” Kisame went down to one knee.

It was then that Jiraya appeared, “Sorry, I can’t let you have Naruto.” He then pushed his hands down in a rush, “Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind!”

The hallway turned into a toad’s mouth keeping the two Akasuki trapped. Sasuke seemed to get up and try to get to Itachi. 

With a look over his shoulder Sasuke went down. Then he was absorbed into the floor of the mouth. 

Itachi looked down at Kisame,“It seems that you’ve been beaten by your own sword...ah I see. How clever, we didn’t notice you this whole time.” I didn’t look up at him.

I had no idea if he was looking at me. “What are you doing just standing there, help me Itach!” Kisame screamed out as he tried to pry Samehada from his leg.

“I’ll be taking your ring, I’m sorry Kisame.” Then he reached down and spoke, “Amaterasu.” 

There was a flash of chakra and a break. Itachi jumped down the hole where Kisame used to be. The black flames left behind were absorbed by the scaled sword.

I broke my jutsu and ran to check on Sasuke. “Eh...Ino?” I heard Naruto ask from ahead of me. I checked his pulse, it was there and strong. 

However he was clearly already affected by tsukuyomi. “Just like Kakashi.” I shook my head.

“What about Kakashi Sensei?” Naruto asked.

“He ran into Itachi back home and it seems did something to make him and now Sasuke like this.”

“Who’s this Naruto?”

“This is Ino, she’s a friend from another team. She’s teammates with Shikamaru and Choji.”

“So a Yamanaka, then the sword was your work?”

“Yeah, I felt that it had its own mind and chakra so I thought I could help out.”

“It’s a clever move you pulled off, and now it seems I have one less person to worry about taking Naruto. I thank you for your help.”

“...I honestly expected you to be a pervert.”

“He is!” Naruto informed me.

“No I’m not! I’m a SUPER PERVERT!” Jiraiya proudly proclaimed. Gross. With a stomp the floor and walls turned back into their plain old wood. 

“DYNAMIC ENTRY!” I heard Guy shout kicking off the Senin’s face. He then seemed to realize who he kicked, “I’m sorry Jiraiya I thought you were Itachi or the other one.”

“I look nothing like those two! My hair’s white as a cloud for heaven's sake. Whatever take Sasuke here to a medical team. He has a broken wrist and I’ve just learned that Kakashi was hit with the same technique.”

“Ino!? You’re here two?”

“I heard that someone was going after Naruto so I followed Sasuke here.” I lied.

“Thank goodness you were, you helped take down an enemy and now we have one less to worry about.”

“Ino helped take down one of them? Was it Itachi?” Guy asked.

“No it was the shark, she used her bloodline limit on this sword.” He gestured down to the seemingly mourning sword, “He said it’s name was Samehada, which means it’s one of the Seven Swordsmen's blades.”

“Amazing, to think this legendary sword would be here and used to defeat an enemy.” Guy spoke in amazement. Then he went to pick it up spikes protruded from the hilt.

“It seems it doesn’t like you too much Eyebrows Sensei.” Naruto laughed. Then the sword crawled away from them coming near me and Sasuke.

It sniffed the air around us then leapt at me I reached out on instinct to protect my face but it flipped around backwards and it’s hilt landed in my palm.

“Uh...what does this mean? I don’t even know kenjutsu.” I spoke allowed at the sword seemed to pur. Holding it in my hand seemed to drain me a lot. 

So I put it where my large scroll would go after taking it and my supplies off. The drain was still there but it seemed to lessen.

“Then that will be what you need to work on girlie!” Jiraiya informed me, “That will be one useful sword to have, there isn’t anyone like it and it seemed to pick you.”

“Oh geez.” Well there goes more weight onto my back.

“Come on Ino I’ll carry Sasuke, do you think you can keep up?”

“I can.” I then looked at Naruto, “We’ll take good care of him, so make sure to do whatever you need to do. No matter what, come back with a mission success.”

“Mmhm.” Naruto nodded. 

“Good, let’s get out of here then Guy Sempai.”

“Yosh! Come on!” He then scooped up Sasuke onto his back and took off, out of the hole in the wall created by Sasuke. 

I made one look back at Naruto and the Sennin and gave them a thumbs up before diving after the green spandex wearing Jonin.


	5. Chapter 5

A full month passed in the time Naruto was gone. The city wasn’t completely rebuilt but the general feel of peace was back. 

There was still an uncertainty because we didn’t have a Hokage in office. The village still moved forward as it had before. Major missions weren’t being taken.

Instead it was a time for helping one another and training for those that had the time. 

While I hadn’t picked up much from my time training with Samehada I had figured out that because it was sentient it would work well with my bloodline limit.

It would act on it’s own and with the connection to my mind fought with me at times. It was like having a teammate. 

While I wouldn't win a sword fight I could direct the sword any way I wanted it. A positive from it’s draining was that it caused my chakra pool to increase even more dramatically. 

The more it drained the more it would cause chakra to come back. Chakra was its own muscle. Needing to be used in order to become stronger and more useful.

Because there was a month, and no Chunin Exam this time I could freely spend my time doing things other than training. So I used it.

Sakura and I got to go on dates, Shikamaru and I got to hand out and play games. Mainly Shogi. 

Asuma was the one who taught me the basics on how to handle a sword having used one during his time defending the Daimyo. 

It was also during that time that I got to meet a personal hero. It happened while on a date with Sakura. 

I feel the need to point out that Shinobi and Kunochi don’t date normally. Sure we go out to eat and maybe go on long walks. 

However it turns out that the main thing that seemed to really be enjoyable for people with head spaces like ours was training and sparring.

Sakura seemed to love the thrill of fighting so much that she came up with a reward system. Winner gets ‘control’ while I normally won and it led to nice blood pumping heavy petting.

She did win a few, and when those times came I found out the deep dark deviant side of Sakura. Sakura was the one who seemed to be the one who pushed things further.

It was during one of her wins in one of the training grounds did Anko come upon us. 

There was a clicking of a tongue as she seemed to lightly reprimand us for the activities we were doing in a public space. Let alone where someone could be training.

Sakura seemed back to her reserved self from the interruption. Though I could make out her inner thoughts. Having been able to explore all sides of her.

It probably went something like, “Cha! How dare you interrupt us while things were just getting good.” or something. Yes that Sakura had a wild streak underneath that polite outside. 

In any case she said her goodbyes and went running off to hide her frustration and embarrassment. “So it’s true, you’ve got the legendary Samehada...a mere Genin.”

“Yep, dunno why it picked me. Maybe it’s because I used my chakra on it and it enjoyed it. Or it could be the fact I played a hand in defeating it’s previous user.”

“Fascinating that it would choose someone with no training in how to use a sword. You any good with it?”

“I’ve implemented it into my style the best I could in the time I’ve had to work with it.”

“Very nice, well I’ll let you off with a warning and not report your...nightly activities to your Jonin Sensei.”

“Hey before you go...not that snakes would be my first choice, but I’d really like a summon is there anyway I could sign the contract?”

“Hm...nope.”

“Eh?”

“Trust me, it wouldn't suit you and they wouldn't like you. It’s a non match. You’d also be taking too many things at once. If you want my advice, stick to the Kenjutus and your bloodline limit. 

If you really want to go after summons wait until you can call yourself a master at the skills you already have.” She then gave me a two finger salute and disappeared.

It was sound advice that I took to heart. Which is how I started down another path in my bloodline limit. 

Cloning my mind with that I would be able to possess more people at once. It also allowed me to hide myself better because I was cloning I didn’t have to go in a straight line anymore.

The downside of course was that I was back to having to hide my body or leave it for someone else to defend if I wanted to use it. 

So it was a major choice to pick one jutsu over another. It depended on circumstances of course. 

Then on September 2nd news got to me that Naruto, and two of the Sennin were back. I obviously knew there was no way it was Orochimaru as there would probably be a battle or an arrest. 

So I easily put together that Tsunade was back in Konoha. The easy way to keep up with the goings and comings of people was easy.

Find out the rotations for people in charge of the front gates. They had to log all entrances unless they had what I assumed would be a secret way of telling one another to not do that.

Fortunately I had given notice that I wanted to know when Naruto was back the side effect of it being that I got information on who was with him.

Now was only a matter of waiting for Kakashi and Sasuke to be healed and for Tsunade to set herself up in her new office. 

It took a bit but on the 12th not 10 days later Tsunade announced herself to be Hokage. It wasn’t a lofty speech but man did she look great in the hat. 

If I was honest she probably looked great in anything. Trust me when I say she was a great beauty. 

The crowd gathered to watch loved to have their villages wandering daughter of the Sennin back. I didn’t see Sasuke there must still have been stuck in the hospital.

I did get to see Kakashi but he seemed the type to look for an excuse to be out of the hospital no matter how badly he was injured. Mentally or physically. 

He probably knew enough healing jutsu to get himself to a passable level out of necessity. 

Not too long after her speech I was called into the Hokage’s office along with Shikamaru and our dads. Oh shit I guess this was it. Inside the office already was Asuma, Anko, Ibiki, and Genma.

People that probably gave Tsunade the information she needed about the Chunin Exam before it all went to hell. 

“It seems that I have to make choices for Konoha after our last battle to fill out our lines.”Not a great start for us, “Most seemed to think that no one should have been promoted due to the fact that the exams had ended prematurely. 

However there were those that praised you two as above the rest. There are signs that even before the first test both Team 10 and Team 7 had chosen to work together.”

She pulled out Naruto’s written test with my note on it. “It showed cunning to use what resources you have available to get to the next test. 

Then even when you’re team moved on to the second test you worked with the same team as well as another team to get through the forest. 

Unfortunately during the preliminaries you showed your hand of maybe being too flawed to get a promotion never had in any Chunin Exam did we have such an extreme lewd act take place.

I say that we all have our flaws, Your Jonin Sensei smokes, Jiraiya of the Senin writes porn, and even your new Hokage as the flaw of hitting the sake every now and again.

I don’t think that discounts the skills you had shown up to that point.” She looked hard at me. I nodded...then because like she said I was flawed I let my eyes wander down to her breasts.

“Hey kid, focus. I just got done praising you don’t make me take it back!”

“Sorry Lady Hokage!” I bowed after Shikamaru elbowed me in the side getting my attention back.

“...tch, the two of you brats then showed your intelligence in planning ahead and knowing when a mission might be lost. 

I read high praise from The Third specifically about your match Shikamaru. So with all that said act like you were meant to wear that headband and represent the village well.

Congratulations on becoming Chunin you two.” She then gestured to the side and Shizune came forward holding two Chunin vests out to us.

“Thank you Lady Hokage!” we both bowed and Shikamaru left without putting it on just yet. I stuck around.

“If it wasn’t clear that was meant as a dismissal.” Tsunade spoke raising an eyebrow.

“I would like to speak with you about a few things, and I don’t know if they are classified.”

“Right, I received information about some of this too. Which things are they?”

“Uh...I’d like to speak with you about many things.”

“Right then.” She addressed the room, “Everyone out!”

“Right away Lady Hokage!” They all stood up straight and left the room, including my father. He did look back worriedly at me though and was the last one out.

“Now, out with it.”

“I think that even ANBU would want to be dismissed, from knowing some of the things we’ll be talking about.”

“...right. Everyone but my ANBU Commander will leave.” I felt most of the chakra signatures leave but two.

“Not to really make this scary...but it seems that someone doesn’t know I’m a sensor type and would probably be a spy.” I pointed at a ceiling tile on the roof.

There was a sound of a struggle as one of the chakra signatures above went at the other. Then silence.

  
“That’s some chakra sense you seem to have.”

“...I’ve had it for about as long as I can remember.” Which was true as I could seem to pick up on chakra easily since arriving here.

“If you went on a few more high rank missions we might have you be promoted to Tokubetsu Jonin not too long from now.”

“I would welcome it, provided I get the necessary experience you think I need.”

“That’s something to think about in the future anyway, we can start with what you feel would be a good starting point.” She nodded to me.

“I think we should start with the fact that...I was there when Orochimaru attacked the Hokage before he died. While I wasn’t there for the...finish of the fight I had helped which the ANBU can confirm.”

“They did confirm which was another reason for your promotion. However it was classified much like how you came across that sword of yours.”

“Right then we’ll talk about a few of those things. Well the Reincarnation jutsu that brought back the first two Hokage seemed to be extremely successful. However they didn’t have control over themselves allowing me to take control.”

“Yes, it was said you controlled the Second Hokage.”

“That is correct, and it was the only thing that any of us watching could really do. I did overhear something that I think only I could have due to my position as the Second.”

“What would that be?”

“That Orochimaru was looking to use Sasuke, as his new body. Your Sensei and the third seemed to think he perfected some kind of immortality jutsu.”

“ Yes...when Naruto and Jiraiya came to collect me I had run into my old teammate he talked about his new body. He came to me in order to heal him.”

“Heal him? Then he’s still hurt from the fight on the roof?”

“He was, he wasn’t able to use his arms or legs he came to me in a wheelchair pushed by his underling.”

“Then the Third didn’t sacrifice himself for nothing. I was worried when the ANBU came to tell me Orochimaru had escaped.”

“The Third might have only been able to pull what he did with the assistance you gave him. Konoha and I thank you for your service even if we can’t tell you in public.”

“Next we can talk about the cloaked people that I ended up getting Samehada from?”

“Careful here, tell me everything you heard. I don’t feel safe telling a Chunin everything going on with that mess.”

“I learned that Sasuke’s brother Itachi was part of an organization looking to capture Naruto. 

That Itachi had been the one to murder all the Uchiha except Sasuke for some reason. 

When Itachi finished off his partner he took a ring off him so it must have been important.”

“Yes, that seems to be everything Jiraiya had said as well. Is there anything else because you’ve just given me a few bits of new information I need to think over.”

  
“Well...I think I should just come out and say it. You should probably look into assassinating someone in Konoha.”

“...WHAT?” Tsunade reacted big with a slam down onto her desk which only seemed to bend down the middle but not break somehow.

“Uh, I’ll try not to say the name however if you dig and investigate better than I have I think you’d be able to find them out. 

There have been clan kids as well as orphans that have been disappearing and it’s started long before I was born. 

While at first they would seem to lead to Orochimaru he’s been gone for such a long period that there might be a spy or another person that just made a false trail.”

“You’ve noticed a pattern that no one else has seemed to?”

“I’m sure it was known, there was no way it wasn’t. However I think they got by, by being allowed to act the way they have.”

“...Sarutobi Sensei what were you thinking.” She bit her own top of her thumb, “This job is already stressing me out to hell and I hardly started.”

“Sorry to bring you more stress Lady Hokage.” I apologized.

“It’s nothing I just need something to relieve this headache.” She bent over to the left side of her desk. Right side for me and reached for a white bottle.

As she did her top and cleavage went forward with a clear weight. She really had come amazing looking breasts. 

Even if it was the help of the personal henge she could offer me a quick death in them and I might take awhile to consider it.

“Hey perv, stop staring at my breasts and find someone your own age to ogle.”

“Sakura doesn’t have them like yours hers are cute but yours are-”

  
“How would she feel about you saying these things? Sakura was it? Team 7, maybe I should summon her to my office to-”

“I’m sorry Lady Hokage! I’ll just be going I have nothing else to say!” I then took off with a sudden need to apologize to my girlfriend.

  


Having now been given my flak jacket which didn’t really go with my already prepared purple outfit. I needed an image update. I still make sure to only leave my bangs but the ponytail would forever be gone.

It didn’t cost much to get issued a standard outfit. Long grey-blue pants and long sleeve shirt. The same colored open toed sandals with tape tied at the ankle.

I moved my belt headband to midway down my thigh. I looked as professional as possible. I would go with what would force me to not stand out...giant wrapped sword aside.

That bastard Shikamaru got to keep his look along with his vest and he pulled it off. With the fact I was Chunin that came with responsibilities and privileges.

As a Chunin you were able to go on C-rank missions alone. B-Would still be a team mission however we would allow to be on one at all. 

So with two Chunin on team 10 we might be able to do a low A-rank. It also meant that dad would probably teach me another thing to advance my skills.

Which he started me on and I had to perfect. Mind disturbance dance performance would build on my mind clones and previous mind disturbance technique.

It was the natural evolution of my skills. I was thankful for the chance to learn it as leaving my body defenceless was always something I found incredibly disadvantageous.

I didn’t fully get to learn it however because not 10 days later on the 22nd did a feeling of both raw physical chakra and a hint of cursed chakra make its way to me.

As fast as I could, I ran to the hospital roof where it seemed Naruto and Sasuke were fighting. They were about to hit each other with a chidori and rasengan when Kakashi stepped in.

He threw them past each other into both water tanks on the roof. Then started to reprimand them. Sakura appeared behind him looking upset.

“What’s going on here then?” I hopped down onto the roof. This would be the first time I had seen Sasuke since back when he had his run in with Itachi.

As for the last time he saw me who could say. I also hadn’t run into Naruto much if at all as he seemed busy doing his own thing. Sakura I had seen whenever we both had the time.

“Eh? Ino what are you wearing?” Naruto asked.

“This would be a standard Kohona uniform with Chunin flak jacket.” I looked at each side of my wrist turning around to show off the new digs.

“Woah, you mean you got a promotion?”

“Shikamaru did too, seems that the Third and some higher ups thought we’d be good enough to make the cut.”

“That sword! Where did you get it?” Sasuke asked.

“I feel like I’m being ignored.” Kakashi seemed put out.

“Didn’t I tell you? Ino got that thing when she helped take on that shark guy with your brother.”

“She killed that man with Itachi?” Sasuke looked close to snapping.

“Well she did her mind switch thingy and the sword came to live and stuff. Then for some reason Itachi killed him like fwoosh and there was this black flame! Itachi escaped but the sword picked Ino.” Naruto finished his long winded recap.

“Useless…” Sasuke barely spoke aloud before jumping off the roof and running away. Sakura ran to me and I wrapped my arms around her as she cried.

“Ahhh what a messed up day.” Kakashi seemed to sigh.

“Well if he can just get pissy and run away then I get to leave, he’s the one that wanted to fight anyway.” Naruto turned his back to Kakashi and Sakura.

Sakura it felt cried harder. All this angst, it is very much at times like these that I have a lazy and a gluttonous partner that only seem to complain about sleep and food.

“I’ll leave her in your hands, I have a student to talk to. See ya!” Kakashi disappeared in a smoke cloud. Leaving me and Sakura on the roof.

I let her cry there for a good long while until her tears stopped. Then when she felt like she was done I walked with her out of the hospital and back to her home where she could get some rest and have some time to think for herself.

When we got to her home that wasn’t what she wanted. No instead she wanted comfort. She started by dragging me into her house and up to her room. 

Her fingers worked fast as she unzipped and took of my new vest with a flicker of movement. 

I went to reach to pull off my shirt from the bottom but she slapped my hands away and took it off herself before kissing me. I was left in a purple bra and my pants.

She stroked her fingers down my stomach and across my abs. Which I really worked hard on and with the assistance of chakra were almost too easy to obtain.

Then with both hands she pulled down my pants revealing my matching colored panties. I kicked off my sandals with little effort then stepped out of my rolled down pants.

She grabbed the front of my bra then with a pull from her arm it snapped off my back. Those cost 200 ryo! 

I shoved her down onto her bed and attacked her neck while catching my thumbs below her dress and at the top of her shorts then peeling them down.

  


I woke up next to Sakura with the moonlight shining into her bedroom. I felt her tiny puffs of breath on the side of my neck and her hand on my stomach as she spooned me from behind.

I knew tonight would be the night that Sasuke would voluntarily leave with the sound nin. The only question was should I call it in? Or wait for it to be discovered on it’s own.

If we discovered it late, no one would have to go on a retrieval mission. People wouldn't be hurt and Naruto wouldn't get nearly killed. However from the loss people would learn lessons that they needed.

Everyone would improve and learn from all the mistakes that they made and try to get better. It was a heavy heart I made the choice to call it in.

I waited until the sun barley came up then I snuck out of Sakura’s home. Making sure not to wake her parents. 

While they knew we were dating I don’t think they’d really like me there overnight. Thankfully I was a ninja and they were civvies. 

It turned out I didn’t need to do much but go outside as I was immediately sought upon by Kotetsu.

“Ino Yamanaka, you are needed by the Hokage!”

“What’s this about?”

“It’s best if you get to the mission briefing to find out.” He then left me there. So following my summons I went to the Hokage’s office. 

There I ran into Shikamaru who clearly just woke up himself. “Tch what are you doing here?”

“I got summoned by Kotesu, something about the Hokage and a mission.”

“Same but Izumo came to get me. Know what this is about?”

“I think we’re about to find out.” I held open the door for Shikamaru to go through then followed after him.

“Good you’re both here, thanks to some new information I have received. I was keeping an eye on Sasuke Uchiha. He has been taken from Kohana by some sound nin.”

“Eh? Sasuke? Why would Sasuke be taken?” Shikamaru seemed surprised.

“For a plan that Orochimaru seems to have, which you don’t need to know. You two will perform a joint mission as newly made Chunin.”

“Capture and bring back, I assume?” I guessed.

“Correct, you will need to fight whoever has taken him, and who knows if Sasuke will fight back when you go to recapture him.”

“You think he might have gone willingly? Or at least been tricked?” Shikamaru popped in.

“Yes, it’s a major possibility.” Tsunade confirmed, “I’m sorry to say you’ll also be limited to yourselves and Genin.”

“Isn’t Sasuke the last Uchiha...well that we have? Wouldn't you want more higher rank nin after him?”

“If he went voluntarily we already don’t have him. I’d rather have our home defended by our Jonin than go after a Genin like Sasuke.”

“We’ll do what needs to be done, even if it is troublesome.” Shikamaru shrugged.

“See if you can bring Naruto along, he might be able to talk his teammate back.” Tsunade recommended.

“I was already going to bring him along, but I think you for the advice Lady Hokage.” I bowed and we both took off to recruit our teams.

“You get Choji...I’ll try and talk Naruto into it.” I told Shikamaru as we exited the office. Then I was off to Naruto’s apartment.

I hopped up his stairs and knocked on his door. A pajama clad Naruto with nightcap and all opened the door. “Ino? What’s wrong why are you here so early?”

“We’ve got a mission get dressed, Sasuke seems to have run away from the Village.” I prepared for the yelling. Which he did.

“WHAT!? What’s that Idiot thinking wait here I’ll get dressed.”

“Naruto if you see Shikamaru join up with him. If not go to the front gate and wait there.” Then I went running off to find other people to join the mission.

I ran into Lee and Neji who seemed to be sparring, Neji was winning but he didn’t exactly seem proud of that fact. 

When you learn someone actually might be miles ahead of you it might ruin your perception of the world.

“Hey you two I need you to mission ready as quick as you can be, meet at the front gates. If you see Shikamaru join him if not just head to the main gate.”

“You from Team 10! Ino right!? You’re a Chunin now?” Lee asked.

“Yeah, that's right, happened not to long ago. Shikamaru also got the vest too. You’ll be under our care.” Neji seemed pained at something but nodded anyway.

“Yosh! We will be on your team for your fist lead mission! Come Neji!” Lee took off running at his incredible speed. After a moment's hesitation Neji followed after him.

I thought about other options. I wouldn't allow Sakura to go at her current level. Hinata was still healing from her heart issues. 

Shino might be able to help but he was hard to track down. I cut my losses by the fact we needed to be in a hurry and joined the team. 

Hoping that my being there would make the mission be a little more of a success. I made my way to the front gates where everyone was already waiting.

Kiba got drafted to the mission it seemed. “Eh, Ino’s a Chunin too?”

“Sure am now, does everyone already know what’s going on?” I asked.

“Yeah I explained the mission and the attack plan, you’ll be behind Kiba and in front of me.”

“Got it.”

“What’s going on!?” I heard from behind us. I turned to see Sakura there.

“Sorry It’s a mission I was called on, you’ll have to check with the Hokage about it.”

“A mission, why am I not going?” Sakura asked.

“Sorry, but that was my choice as second lead.” Shikamaru stepped up, “You would not be up to the team formation we’re going for.”

  
“...I see…” She seemed upset.

“Don’t worry Sakura it will be a mission success and I’ll bring Sasuke back to our team!”

“Sasuke’s left?” Sakura snapped her head up.

“Welp, time to go guys. Let’s move out sorry Sakura!” I commanded pushing Kiba off into a run then following behind him.

Kiba starting tracking the scent of Sasuke while I kept my senses active for any hints of cursed Chakra. We had to avoid laid out traps ahead of us.

At our first sighting of the Sound Four everyone seemed to be relaxing in a clearing. Knowing it would be a full on trap, I stopped everyone from approaching and tried starting a small fight.

Using a bit of control and a genjutsu I made the large one push over the spider one. Then that seemed to spiral in between all of them. 

Soon they were all yelling at each other. That’s when I sent in our powerhouse Choji to take them out like pins. 

It worked for the most part until the large one stopped Choji after his ball form had reached him. Then I sent out Lee to try and go after the barrel Sasuke was in.

He was cut off by the two headed one. Then as quick as possible the spider one and Tayuya grabbed the barrel and headed further out of the forest.

Our package was leaving So I left Choji and Lee and Neji to deal with two of the sound while Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and I to move on ahead.

All of us were thrown off our track when the Spider one stayed behind to take us on. He didn’t seem like much of a threat. 

Which meant that he was buying time for Tayuya to escape with the barrel with Sasuke. It also meant that we were getting closer to fighting Kimimaro.

That would be a disaster area. I just had to hope that when he arrived that we’d get back up from the Sand Siblings. 

Kiba chose to take on the four armed sound nin while we moved up to follow Tayuya. We took him up on his offer and continued our chase.

It seemed we wouldn't be as lucky as I hopped. Kimimaro arrived taking Sasuke with him leaving Tayuya to fight us. “You guys move on ahead. I’ll take the wannabe musician.”

“What did you say punk! I’ll skin ya alive!” She slammed her hand down which summoned three giants.

“Oh joy, it seems things might have just heated up.” I pulled Samehada from my back then threw it right at her.

  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” She asked as it landed on the ground in front of her, “Don’t you know you’re supposed to keep your swords on you?”

I put my hand in a rectangle then spoke, “Activate!” I possessed one of the giants with disturbance while focusing on the sword like it was a trap.

“HAHAHA really?” Tayuya laughed pointing at me with her flute, “You’re supposed to be some kind of Chunin and you can’t even activate a trap properly.”

“Release!” I pretended to try again. Which one again set Tayuya off in a fit of giggles including the non currently controlled giants. I really wish I knew how to pull off disturbance dance.

However my lies paid off in the end when Tayuya went to pick up the sword, “Now you have no weapon-OW! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?” 

Her hand was punctured by the hilt of the sword. Then I sent a signal to my sword to attack now. It stopped playing dead and went for her legs. She was able to dodge away.

While that happened, I made one giant start to attack the other two and jumped to Samehada who also jumped back to me. 

I caught it then went on the attack forcing her onto her back foot. She would have trouble playing with only one hand. 

The two giants finished in putting down the controlled one and went back to where it was summoned from in a puff. 

She got some notes out enough to activate her curse mark and sent the other two after me. The one with the club, with the assistance of Samehada, I was able to push off the attack.

However the second one seemed to have some sort of chakra made parasite. That really cut down on my own chakra use on top of the sword I wielded.

That would really limit what I could do. However it only made Samehada stronger and larger feeding off the hungry chakra in the air. It didn’t stop its effects on me though.

So I went to take on the second giant with a swing it didn’t slice the body of the giant but it did bring it down to its knees from the weight coming down on top of it.

The first giant came up to swing it’s giant club down on me so I stepped back and let go of my weapon leaving it to disable the second one. 

With my dodge the first brought the club down on top of the second giants head. Sending it back to its original place. That left one giant and a flute player. 

I let my sword and the Giant duel one another while I went to go take on Tayuya. When I approached I realized she had changed form looking more like a demon.

She smirked as she played on her flute her hand seemingly already healed. I was instantly put in what I knew was a genjutsu however I was powerless to break it.

I watched as my own felt like it was tearing itself apart. It felt like I had pulled all of my muscles at once. They wouldn't stop stretching though. 

Thankfully this only went on for what felt like 2 minutes before I was taken out of the genjutsu by Samehada. 

It had shoved itself into my hand and pricked my skin only enough to break me out of the trap. 

I gripped the handle as I spun it around my head knocking the flute out of her hand and propelling the giant that had followed my sword behind me too it’s rear.

I flipped backwards over myself and drove the scaled sword downward from above into the sternum of the giant. I heard the cracking of his bones before he de-summoned.

The sword smashed through the ground where he used to be. I tried to pull the sword upward but it refused. It seemed to want a break and for me to handle her on my own now.

Just great. I knelt down next to the sword for any hint of protection as I now was able to mold chakra freely. I then cloned my mind and let it take on Tayuya.

I had no control of my original body so I needed to make sure Tayuya didn’t get close. 

My clone went to possess her trying to force itself to take control of the demonic sound kunoichi. I felt the curse seal allow her to overpower it and then I snapped back into myself.

When I came to Tayuya had a kunai to my face. “The games are over, now die!” She went to stab at me but I put my hand up to block the stab. It went right through my palm.

Then with a twist of the kunai she pulled it out. She went to drive it down again when she was met by blue sandal with orange leggings.

“Sorry I’m late Sempai Ino!” He then helped me to my feet, “Can you hold out for just a bit longer Neji is right behind me along with Gaara, Kanuro, and Temari.”

“I can hold her off, Naruto and Shikamaru might need the assistance.”

“Good I’ll be off then.” He then in a flash of green was gone. I pleaded with Samehada and after a few seconds of grumbling it allowed me to pull it from the ground.

My hand healed itself as the sword pumped chakra back into me. I also felt rejuvenated in my stores as well. 

So with a new fire with quickness behind me I charged head on to a recovering Tayuya. 

I slashed her with the scales of the living sword which bled her skin and cut away her demonic form. It also removed the pattern from her skin of the cursed chakra.

Samehada grew to twice it size then expanded outward driving itself deeper into her. I saw an explosive tag fly by me and in front of both of us. 

I told the sword to pull back mentally and it did forming a protective shield for me but driving me backwards. 

I saw one side of the two headed Sound nin from earlier pick up Tayuya who had been injured by the blast and stab wounds from my sword. 

Then with a quickness he left behind his other half to fight me taking his teammate away. 

I stood ready to fight once again before Neji broke through the treeline alongside Kankuro and Temari. 

He charged head on at us with no discernible plan and because I needed to not waste any more time here I stabbed Samehada home. 

Each scale ripping through his center and locking him in place as his chakra was absorbed into the legendary sword. 

The cursed seal retreated in itself before becoming unstable and causing the body to dry out like a time lapsed mummy. 

I flicked the hilt of my sword and the body flew off the end and plopped down onto the ground. Samehada was three times normal size. 

I took a knee and started the process of re-wrapping my sword as to contain him to this size. “Go you three!” I pointed at the sand siblings, “Lee, Naruto, and Shikamaru may need help in recovering Sasuke. Neji you’ll stay here and report what’s happened.”

  
“Yes, Ma'am!” Neji snapped to attention while the Sand siblings ran ahead deeper into the forest.

“Now tell me how we’re doing.”

“We’ve apprehend Jirobo as you saw Sakon and Ukon clearly escaped until...now it seems. Choji was injured but is able to hold down Jirobo until we can come back. There are no signs of Kiba but one of Kidomaru’s arms has been found.”

“We’re not doing to bad, I’m going to need you to find Kiba and Kidomaru and provide any assistance to him that you’ll find necessary. Then when found if able, I want you to return with Kiba to Choji.”

“...Yes Ma'am.” He seemed unsure but backtracked to go find our missing partner. I rushed forward feeling out for Naruto. 

I ran past the Kimimaro fight which seemed to be escalating to dangerous levels. Shikamaru was down and out. Lee seemed to be injured but awake.

Temari was guarding them while throwing long ranged wind based attacks from her large fan. 

While Kakuro battled Kimimaro with his puppet. Gaara was backing him up with his sand attacks. They seemed to have it well at hand. 

I also knew that the battle would probably end with Kimimaro, dying of his illness anyway. So I rushed on ahead to find Sasuke and Naruto. 

Knowing it would lead me to the Valley of the End. I rushed ahead searching for the feeling of the tailed beast chakra. 

I heard the river ahead and had to make the choice to follow the forest around the top of the valley or rush straight up the river and waterfall.

I felt like a straight rush up the water while costly would be a faster option. So with chakra helping me stay above the water. 

I ran up the river getting closer to the base of the two statues of Madara and Harishima. I felt the cursed and tailed beast chakra above me as the two of them fought.

I started running up the waterfall when I had to jump back as one of the twins had sliced the waterfall from behind only feet in front of me. 

Then from below I was attacked by Tayuya as she threw shuriken upwards at me. I was able to block them with my sword and vertically leaped arcing over and head back down to the river.

Back aways down the river bank Temari, a recovered Shikamaru, and Kankuro had all come out of the treeline. I held back the attacks from the second twin as I pulled back to my team.

I splashed water up from the river and Termari assisted by blasting that water with wind. It shot forward in large globules. 

It caused a disturbance the river making Tayuya crash through the top of the water having not fully recovered from her wounds or chakra drainage. 

Kankuro and I paired off to take on the remaining twin while Shikamaru and Termari went after the injured genjutsu kunoichi. 

Karasu forced the twin toward me from behind while we traded blows. Each time his hardened arm making a connection with the chakra eating sword he would shrink down in size and power.

Then when he was forced down to his base form it was easy to kick him backwards into Karasu where he was trapped. Then like an Iron Maiden swords stabbed into the trap.

The second twin dying at the hands of the Suna Shinobi. On the other side of the river on the bank I watched as a trapped Tauyuya fought Shikamaru’s shadow.

I followed the shadow line with my eyes to Temari who was building up a wind technique standing behind her was Shikamaru looking more than confident a fire in his eyes.

Then when she was ready he let go and a burst blew through the air slicing through Tayuya and the trees behind her. It was a brutal sight seeing someone chopped up like that.

Temari turned around to talk to Shikamaru who had a bit of a smirk on his face. I could already feel Shikamaru going squishy. 

Then up above the waterfall I watched as Naruto and Sasuke came together. Sasuke looked to be in his transformed state and Naruto in his one tailed transformation.

This wasn’t good, “NARUTO!” I yelled up at them. To my sides the rest of the people with me looked up at the impact the two created. 

Then Sasuke stood up and walked away. Naruto didn’t move. The clouds I didn’t notice before opened up above us and it started to pour rain.

A new person joined the area and Sasuke disappeared on the other side of the river. 

Kakashi was there with a small thing I couldn't make out I assumed one of his talking dogs used to track this place down. 

Then he knelt down and scooped Naruto up and started on his trip back. “Shit, we failed.” Shikamaru cursed.

“It wasn’t a complete mission failure, I don’t think any of us are dead. The only thing we failed to do was bring back Sasuke. 

Other than that, we weakened Orochimaru by killing off his forces. Take the small victories. Then get back up and try again another time. Let’s go Shikamaru.” I told him.

“She’s right, we all fail at some time, be thankful that it wasn’t worse.” Temari rested her hand on his shoulder.

“Right then, let’s head back. We need to go over what happened.” Shikamaru still seemed a bit upset but nowhere near as angry. 

“Remember Shikamaru, we’ll be in charge of the paperwork as the Chunins in charge of the mission.” I laughed trying to relieve some tension.

“You suck at cheering me up you know?” He sighed and we made our long trip back to our team and Kohona. 

  


Kiba was definitely the most hurt out of everyone. Having been ripped and torn at by arrows. Choji bounced back fast not having to go too far with his pills.

Lee had a fractured wrist and would be in a sling for awhile. Shikamaru would need to take antibiotics for an infection he got from his battle with Kimimaro.

Neji was completely fine aside from the fact that he seemed to be annoyed with me for sending him back to find Kiba. He filed a report against me for my actions which were still waiting for review.

Naruto while taking the worst blow would recover just fine with the assistance from the nine tails. Much like I received my own healing from my legendary sword.

The Sand Siblings were unscathed except maybe Gaara but no one who knew would say. Lee kept his mouth shut about the battle with Kimimaro. 

While it was a failure of a mission, we did get both reprimanded and praised for failing and for bringing everyone back safe. It was a strange feeling.

At the hospital, Sakura came to see me having heard I was here with my whole team, “Ino are you okay you look fine but you never know with these things.”

“I’m fine, it’s the team that got the worst of it...Naruto especially but his wounds will heal. It’s Sasuke that we couldn't save.”

“...Sasuke’s dead?”

“Oh! No! Sorry no, we couldn't bring him back after hitting Naruto with a chidori-”

“Is Naruto really okay, that’s an assassination technique.”

“He’s fine Sasuke only hit him in the gut, Naruto will bounce back just fine. Anyway after Sasuke hit Naruto with the chidori he went off on his own to Orochimaru.”

“...that foolish idiot. We all knew something was wrong with him whenever we talked about his past he would distance himself. All he cared about was getting stronger, to think that he thinks the only way to do that would be to go to Orochimaru is inexcusable.”

“Well he is a Sennin, Naruto has his own Sennin that taught him that Rasengan thing I saw on that rooftop.”

“...his own Sennin?”

“Sure, Naruto has the Toad Sage, Sasuke went after the Snake Senin, too bad Tsunade’s all left alone, no one to really support all that...weight. The thought of all the pressure her chest must be under…”

“Ino!” She snapped her fingers in my face, “I can understand the appeal but really stop daydreaming in front of me. Besides Tsunade has Shizune.”

“Ah if she was really an apprentice she would have made some headway by now, how old is she? Without making that leap I can only assume that it’s some kinda disconnect on someones end.”

“Do you think Tsunade really wants an apprentice?”

“I dunno I’m not the Hokage, however...maybe you can ask. You have like perfect chakra control. Perfect for a support class and medical nin. Also if you get close to her you can bring up all those ideas for teaching civilian Genin.”

“I think I will...but first I need to go see Naruto.” She started to walk off.

“Can I just point out if it does work out we might need to get you a nurse outfit!” I shouted after her. The hallway inhabitants staring at me before moving on.

Sakura turned around to give me the middle finger before going back to looking for where Naruto would be. 

With all the seeds planted I left the hospital heading for a nice place to think. The only real place I could think of was the top of Hokage Mountain. 

They were just starting on preparations for the Fifth Hokage’s. I sat down cross legged and started out over the city I had grown to call my home.

Soon Naruto would leave with Jiraiya, Sakura would learn under Tsunade. Life would move on. The time skip was here but there was no time skip for me.

I would have to live through it all. The good and bad. I didn’t know what it would be like. However knowing that at that time no one would die made me feel a bit better about it.

That’s when I noticed some ANBU that clearly didn’t wear the normal ANBU uniform run around the city below me. Right...Root. Let’s not forget about the Akatsuki.

Well, it would all work out either way. My only job was to live through it. That’s what I planned to do. Live my life, and take on whatever challenges were in my path. 


	6. Chapter 6

Changes didn’t come easy. In fact they mainly stayed the same. Naruto and Jiraiya left in December Naruto having healed from his injury.

Sakura had become Tsunade’s student, after help from Kakashi and I. We both recommended Sakura get this opportunity and after Sakura passed a few tests she was in.

At some point Sakura would come running to me with a fish she had just healed to show it off to me. It was very endearing. 

Less endearing points were when she started to learn how to exert more of her strength. Something that she did now was throw around her new found power when we sparred.

The gap had closed to the point where she would win every 1 in 5 matches. She reveled in those moments making the night last every second it could. Ringing every bit of energy I had out of me.

Outside of Sakura Team 10 would do many a B-ranked mission. Which extended to diplomacy with Suna. 

Every change I got I would tease Shikamaru about our trips to Suna as he would always end up exploring the sand village with Temari.

There was an attempt for Kankuro to try and start something with me. Which was stopped in its tracks as soon as I brought up how much my girlfriend Sakura might like a trip out there to Suna. 

That first year was just a relaxer for the time to come. There was no need to rock the boat. I did however get loaned out to T&I and tracking missions when necessary. 

Granting me a Tokubetsu Jonin promotion in Naruto’s first year away. I would come in and mess around in someone's mind looking for things they would know that would benefit us. 

Obviously I wasn’t used for higher class cases but I was still used. For tracking I was good at sensing the location of most people a good distance away. 

Both because of my natural skill and because I had a sword that detected chakra signatures. It was down right useful.

As far as Neji’s report it fell through after I got promoted having been blocked off until I could be promoted and for the case to die. It was mainly thanks to Tsunade.

I think that built up a resentment from him, however there wasn’t much he could do when I outranked him before. Now it was completely out of his reach.

Hinata had finally recovered from her heart issues and was brought back to active duty. During the active year I finished the disturbance dance. 

Which became a nice cornerstone of my ninjutsu. My Mind Body Transmission Technique became more refined as well. 

Not just for use with Samehada but for teammates and others over long distances. I could communicate with someone within a 500 meter radius.

Outside of Konoha news came that the Sand Siblings all became Chunin. Then months later it was revealed that Gaara would be slated to become the Kazekage.

At the start of the next year was the major start to Konaha’s rebalance. A joint Chunin exam was held between Konoha and Suna. 

I had no reason to go and was instead put on a mission.When I got back from my mission helping track down a merchant that had swindled Kohona out of a good amount of money for sub par equipment and supplies.

We got back our money and were given better items at a discount by the way. Anyway I got back from my mission and Sakura ran me down on the happenings.

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Choji, and Sakura were promoted to Chunin. She was put on a team with Choji and a newly graduated Genin. 

However the Chunin exam was once again cancelled but it was enough for those who made it to the second exam to pass. 

Because all three of Team 10 had passed now Asuma gifted the three of us with studs for our ears.

That year was also where I started hearing rumblings of Root. It seemed that Tsunade with my tiny hint went through many investigations which all lead back to Danzo.

In order to get the heat off of himself he started releasing clan children back into the village. The pressure off from the returned clan kids Tsunade had less and less ground.

It still existed in the background the children forever changed. However back was better than still gone and that meant Dazo kept his position. 

Though now he knew he had a target on his back and made less moves. Sakura moved out of her parents home and moved closer to the hospital. 

Which meant I moved out of my parent's home and followed her into that same apartment. 

She had been landlocked to not going on major missions due to her skill in medicine. So she made the most of her time training her monstrous strength. 

The amount of doors, tables, and beds we had to replace were well past 5. After she fully moved out and inspired by her promotion she changed her look.

Going for the same look she went for when Naruto would get back from the trip. The nice same red top. She got black gloves and grey elbow pads which I thought were a neat choice. 

Her knee high sandals seemed a lot more practical. With grey simple shorts with a small skirt over top. She also switched out her blue band for red. Which I loved. The red on pink look pleased me very much.

I guess I spent most of my time in her presence because Samehada had started to allow her to use him when she disarmed me during spars. 

When she got a hold of Samehada it was over for me. Not that I couldn't last for awhile but the combination of her strength with it was just unfair. 

She wasn’t great with a sword in any way but she could bludgeon you with it just fine. Sakura had pretty much gotten to near the top of the medical nins at the hospital sliding in just under Shizune. 

Mainly because she needed to focus on collecting chakra for her seal which was coming along nicely. 

I myself in this second year expanded into training with a second affinity, Earth. I knew I had at least a 25% affinity for it. 

While it wasn’t as easy to come to me as water it wasn’t like trying to do others without the connection. Shikamaru also had to make changes along with Choji.

Shikamaru ditched the Genin outfit he was used to instead following my idea of just going for plane Konoha nin. 

He got rid of his band instead just having the protector put into his sleeve.He also kept the mesh though it was hard to tell with only being able to see it if you were really looking for it. 

He also progressed well into his Nara bloodline limit able to pierce things with his shadow. Choji also went through a change. 

He got a red outfit with grey plating as any Akimichi would. As well as a red forehead protector. 

He also was able to perform most of his clan bloodline limit techniques without the aid of his pills. 

I still didn’t really keep up with the people from Team 8 they just kept to themselves. Lee added his flak jacket I guess if I had to say something about Team Guy.

Neji avoided me and by extension, so did Tenten. Those were the years of our lives while Naruto was away. It was honestly pretty simplistic.

Konohamaru and his teammates graduated becoming Genin and getting onto the same team under Ebisu. 

They knew Sakura better than me though as I hardly knew them myself. Sakura sort of adopted them with Naruto being gone to not watch over them himself.

However with the return of Naruto meant a lot of things. Things that no one would be prepared for.

On the start of the next year there were clear signs Naruto was coming back. When he started approaching the city you could just feel his chakra.

He had clearly trained a bit with his tailed beast chakra at least a little bit because it was more plainly there than ever before. 

Sensing him was real easy as I hadn’t been exposed to him in the two years he was gone. 

I sent out a signal to Sakura letting her know Naruto was back if she wanted to go looking for him. I could feel a bit of her excitement leak through out connection.

I felt out for Shikamaru around the village, I found him next to Temari which made sense. I sent a bit a charka warning him I wanted to speak to him mentaly.

He let his chakra allow me in. I let him know what Naruto was back as well. Which he seemed happy to hear. 

I personally made my way to the third training ground and started setting up a distance away.I forced the earth to create a bench for myself to sit on. 

Then I sent for Choji asking if he wanted to come join me in watching a potentially entertaining fight.

He declined the offer but still brought me some Karaage because he was a nice guy that really knew when a snack while watching a show was absolutely necessary.

Kakashi was there first then not too long after Naruto and Sakura followed close behind. Sakura looked immediately to where I was. I waved and with a small grin she shook her head.

Naruto had changed of course trading his orange and blue jumpsuit, for an orange and black one. He also chose a black band for his forehead protector.

Kakashi seemed to completely ignore me while Naruto pointed at me talking to Sakura. Then after Sakura responded he reacted big animatedly pointing at me and stomping his feet.

I wonder what was asked and told. I tried to get a read from Sakura which she allowed and told me, “I was just telling him about your second promotion.”

“Ah, did you tell him about Gaara?”

“Should I?”

“Dunno, though I have a feeling he’ll learn on his own and his reaction might be better with more people to see it.”

“Pfft.” On the outside Sakura covered her mouth trying to stifle her giggles.

I heard Naruto yell, “Don’t laugh, Sakura!” Naruto then crossed his arms and pouted. Kakashi stood there reading what would be Naruto’s gift.

Then because I couldn't hear his voice I assume he mentioned for them to be ready because they both suddenly became serious. 

He pulled out something shiny from his pocket which could only be the famous bells. Then after a few seconds, he pulled up his headband revealing Obito’s eye.

Then it was off Naruto trying to get the drop on him and it nearly working with his clone being the distraction. 

That came to an end when I watched Sakura leap into the air to slam back down and destroy the whole area where they were both standing. She really was just too hot.

The battle raged on as they clearly tried tricks they knew might work on one another. We didn’t exactly have the same relationship Team 7 did with their Jonin.

Ours was less...I would say aggressive. Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Temari, and Shikamaru walked up behind me to my vantage point.

“Ino, your girlfriend is insane.” Shikamaru commented while Sakura picked up a tree from the ground and started to use it like a club.

“She gets it from her.” I pointed to the Hokage.

“You’re the one that begged me to train her, and she turned out to be receptive to my teachings.” Tsunade grinned.

“Sakura said she also thinks you’re hot.” I tried a new tactic. She merely raised an eyebrow, “Fine she says she respects you and acknowledges that you are attractive.”

“Sounds the same to me.” Jiraiya laughed.

“The way she actually said it meant that she would never do anything about it.” I sighed, “What a shame there could have been a master student angle I could have worked with.” I shook my head in disappointment.

“Ho ho! Not too bad girlie, sounds like I need to start exploring new angles in my future books.” Jiraiya put a finger under his chin in a thinking pose.

“I’m surrounded by perverts.” Tsunade rubbed the top of her nose.

“You leaf nin are nuts.” Termari commented to Shikamaru.

“Troublesome blondes.” Shikamaru stole one of my snacks.

Just then a tree came flinging at the group of us I swung Samehada upward and it split down the middle flying to either side of our group.

“Is everyone okay?” Sakura asked from where she was hidden.

“We’re okay sweetie!” I yelled back.

“Okay!” Then there were sounds of smashing in the distance.

“God I love that woman.” It wasn’t too long later that Naruto and Sakura came out from where they were fighting each holding a bell. 

Naruto flipping it around in his hand while Sakura just held hers. Yes, growth on both their parts even if they used knowledge that only they would have against Kakashi it was still a great tactic.

Naruto caught sight of Shikamaru and Temari. “Hey, what are you doing here?” He asked the Suna Kunoichi.

“I’m here about the Chunin Exams coming soon. I’m here to talk with Shikamaru.” Temari explained.

“Yeah, I’ve been tasked with being an examiner and ambassador to Suna. Speaking of Chunin Exams, what are you going to do Naruto? 

Everyone our age has become a Chunin except you. Ino being the exception because of her chakra abilities.” Shikamaru pointed out.

“Eh!? Everyone?” Naruto looked freaked out.

“Well Kankuro, and Temari are Jonin now.” I pointed at the fan user.

“What about Gaara?” Naruto looked worried.

“Well he’s our Kazekage.” Temari shrugged.

“...good for him. He got there before me, but I won’t lose!” Naruto lifted his fist into the air.

“Sakura, if you want to spend the night catching up with Naruto, I’ll just be at home cleaning the place up.”

“Okay, be sure to throw out the bread.” We gave eathohter a quick kiss and I was back home. I dumped out said bread and prepared for a possible mission to Suna.

I didn’t know if the Akatsuki would have already gotten some of the Jinchriki but last time around when Naruto came back they made a move on Gaara.

The problem for them was missing Kisame and Orochimaru. Though it seems Itachi was able to obtain the ring from Kisame. 

Though I didn’t exactly know why they were necessary. Maybe it made the sealing of tailed beasts faster? I had no clue. 

However it would be Sasori and Deidara picking up Gaara not Itachi’s team. A little bit of change could come a long way, who could say. 

Sakura came home at around 3 in the morning. She was clearly tired from staying up all night and trying to keep up with Naruto and his eating habits from what I could tell.

So we just spent the rest of the morning sleeping until Sakura’s alarm went off at 6 for her Medical rounds. “Turn it off.” She moaned.

“Sorry, but you have to do your job.” I spoke into the back of her neck.

“Not today, we’re going back on missions. I get to sleep in until 9.”

“Wow...it’s been awhile since you’ve been on a mission.”

“Well we have a Genin on our team so we’ll probably be stuck doing a C-Rank, even with Kakashi.”

“Well at least it will be simple, alright then. We’ll sleep in until you have to go out.”

“...kay’” Then her breathing rate lowered and she was back asleep. A trick she had to pick up from working at the hospital at strange hours.

When 8 came I started up breakfast. I washed out the rice and put it in the cooker. Broke out the Miso powder and reheated some fish. 

We didn’t eat like queens but we found something that worked. She wandered out of bed with her hair a mess and went about eating her breakfast at a sullen pace. 

Once I got down my own food I went around behind her and fixed up her hair and headband. 

Then at 9 she went off to meet with Naruto and Kakshi to get a mission assigned to them. I cleaned up after both of us soaking all the dishes.

Not too long later Sakura came running back inside and started packing, “Not a C-Rank then?” I asked.

“Gaara’s been attacked and kidnapped. It was done by two Akatsuki members. We’re being deployed to Suna.”

“Oh geez, well it seems like you’ll need Samehada more than I will.” I whistled and out from a side room my living sword came out. I told him to go with Sakura.

“Are you sure? What about if you go on your own mission?” Sakura asked. Catching Samehada as it jumped into her hand. Then she attached it to her back.

“I still have other things to work with. It won’t limit my skill. I want you to be safe on a bigger mission like this.” Plus there was no way I wasn’t going to play back up later.

“Fine, do you know where my extra bandages are?” She looked through her travel pack.

“Have you tried the scrolls in your secondary medical pouch?” I asked pointing at the brown bag hanging on the hat rack we didn’t use.

“Oh geez, alright we’ll I’m off. Love you.” She said kissing me once before opening the door.

“Return home safe! I love you too!” I called out after as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop to the front gates. Okay time to plan out my way into latching onto Guy’s team.

I loitered around waiting for Lee to get in range of Kohona so I could transmit to him. It had been three days and there weren’t any signs of them being back.

Then when I was just a bundle of nerves I picked up on Lee’s mind and energy. I sent a signal to him. He opened his mind to me.

“Ino? It isn’t often that you try to get in contact with me this way. Is something wrong?”

“Team 7...or what remained of it just got sent on a mission to rescue the Kazekage, inform Guy. If my guess is right you’ll be sent along and I will be going with you.”

“Save Gaar!? It would be wrong of us not to lend a hand when he helped us with our own mission.”

“That’s what I thought so get back here as soon as you can.” I ended the connection and got up to rush myself over to the Hokage’s office.

Giving a few knocks to the door I was given permission to enter. “What do you want...oh Ino it’s you.” She was looking down at a scratcher. In a mood I couldn't pierce.

“Win anything Lady Hokage?” I asked.

“Third place.” She informed me. 

“Sounds like good news to me, and if I caught you in a good mood I was wondering if I could provide backup to Team 7. They are a member down and it’s been grating my nerves.”

“...yes, I think that may be a good idea. However…” She looked to the door and yelled, “Shizune!”

Not a second later her assistant opened the door, “Yes, Shichou?”

“Do you know what time Team Guy should be back?”

“Not too long now.”

“Good, I’ll wait for them to arrive.” Tsunade looked back to me, “You’ll wait here for them.”

“Got it.” I then went off to one of her bookshelves to the side and leaned on it. Tsunade went back to whatever work she needed done. I could feel Team Guy fast approaching.

“So, strange thing to bring up. What are your thoughts on Itachi.”

“Shh! You know better.” She gestured to the room, “There are all kinds of people listening in.”

“Just thought I’d ask how someone got so skilled as to kill off his entire clan, when some of the people he killed outnumbered and had nearly the same skill set.”

“Anyone can get lucky if you’re looking for a surprise attack…” She seemed weary of the questioning.

“Sorry just seems odd he’d do all that and then leave his brother alive. Then join a faction that seems to be hunting Jinchuriki.”

“...I can’t say I understand why he made the choices he did. Are you leading somewhere with this?”

“I just find it odd that he got into a group, straight after becoming a missing nin.” Anymore thoughts were cut off when Team Guy entered the room.

“Team Guy reporting for duty! Mission success!” Guy hit his thumbs up pose.

“Great, because I’m sending you right back out.” Tsunade told him, “Head to Suna and support Kakashi’s team on his mission.”

“We’ll make it there in one day!” Guy laughed.

“You’ll be taking along Ino.” She informed the team. Instantly Neji became uncomfortable and Tenten didn’t know where to look.

“Let’s go back up, your roommate Ino!” Lee gave me a 100 gigawatt smile.

“Yeeep...roommate.” The poor kid, “Also, what's this about 1 day. While some of you may be stamina freaks, I’d like to remind you that I don’t have the same training as you.”

“We’ll make it in a record time, all you need to do is hop on!” Guy turned around and squatted down.

“Oh no...I guess I have to.” I climbed onto his back then looked at Tsunade, “We’ll be back with a successful mission.”

“That’s the spirit Ino!” Guy spoke. Then with no further ado he jumped out of the window and started running for Suna. 

It took about 12 hours of running before we bumped into Kakshi’s dogs. Tenten was clearly tired and had to struggle to keep up. 

“You’re Kakashi’s summon! What’s going on?” I asked as I jumped off Guy’s back and started to stretch out my legs.

“Kakashi had us track Gaara’s location and it’s somewhere here in Kawa. Between Kohona and Suna. Follow me!” He then started running and we followed after him.

Tenten seemed to get her second wind at the news and we powered through. Then Neji sensed someone behind us. From above I saw the red eyes of Itachi. 

As soon as I noticed I caught myself and closed my own eyes. Then I reached out my senses as he dropped down on us. I projected his location to the rest of the team.

Informing them to keep their eye contact away from Itachi’s own eyes. I sensed frustration from Neji. Then with a kick Lee kicked up at the projected mental image.

I felt as Lee’s leg was caught easily and tossed to the side. Lee going flinging back into the treeline. Tenten tried her own tactic of throwing something. 

There was a loud burst of chakra and then I heard and felt the fire of the explosion. Guy was on top of the image of chakra like a stone wall of chakra. 

As the two met and I heard blows land then following him up, I tried to make the earth turn unstable below the chakra creation. 

Guy finished the fake Itachi off with a kick that made the spine of the Suna nin break in half. We all opened our eyes to see the reveal of the fake Itachi.

“A fake huh, that just means we got close enough to make them want to defend.” Guy told us, “Let’s keep moving and meet Kakashi’s team up ahead.”

Then we were back off. This time taking care to move slower and follow after Pakkun. After a day of rest and searching we camped out. 

Waiting for the next day to start again at our search to find Gaara. I kept my distance from the two members of Team Guy that seemed to not like me too much. 

Then the next morning we were searching again until Pakkun alerted on a cave entrance that was sealed off by shocker a seal. Guy went to punch at it but it rippled.

A barrier would be what that meant. “What do we do Guy Sensei?” Lee asked.

“We break it!” Guy informed him. Just then I felt a nagging at the back of my head.

“How do we do that?” Tenten asked.

“It’s a five seal barrier.” Kakashi spoke as I recognized his chakra and voice. Which also triggered my attention behind me to focus in on Sakura and Naruto. Oh yeah and Chiyo.

“Hey honey.” I waved at the Samehada wielding Sakura.

“Couldn't just wait at home could you?” She laughed.

“Nope, especially not when your master asks me to come along as part of the reinforcements. Samehada treat you right?”

“Worked like a charm taking out a henged Suna nin to look like Itachi.” She pet the wrapped sword. So same thing for them. What did that mean.

“Chakra drain sure is amazing. Aren’t you just the most useful sword. Aren't ya boy!” I praised my sword.

“Not to break this reunion up but Ino we need you to monitor us and send our messages around. While Team Guy gets the Seals.” Kakashi told me.

“Roger!” I sat cross legged and concentrated on each of Team Guy tapping into each of their minds. 

Each of the members ran off to the location of the seals led by Neji’s information that I relayed. 

Then I confirmed to Kakashi that each of them were in place ready to tear them off. He gave me the go ahead and I told each of them to tear theirs off.

After they did each of them had to deal with a clone of themselves. Team Kakashi and Chiyo went into the cave after Sakura smashed the entrance. 

I had to keep the teams monitored and make sure to help out where I could watch each and every fight go down. This was going to give me one hell of a headache.

Inside the cave was Deidara and Sasori. Deidara already had his clay flying thing prepared. Naruto rushed in and threw a fuma shuriken which was easily deflected.

Then the explosion maker took off with his flying clay creation with Gaara in it’s mouth. He still seemed to have color to him so we might have been early in his draining stage.

Naruto charged after them and Kakashi had to back him up keeping Sakuar and Chiyo posted here. While I held back up. 

I monitored the clone fights of Guy’s team while Chiyo attempted a few things on the scorpion like puppet of Sasori. 

Sakura and the old lady charged in dodging the puppets projectiles then Sakura brought down Samehada on the shell of the puppet. 

Then on chakra strings Sakura was pulled back. Over with Nartuo he was going to be hit with a clay explosion but I took him over forcing him to dodge. 

Then leaving not wanting to interact with his seal in any way. Back in the cave Sasori revealed his young puppet form he also revealed the Third Kazekage puppet.

Thanks to Samhehade she was able to block his clawed attack from doing any real damage to her. It also caused some of the chakra strings to fail on the Kazekage puppet.

They were quickly reattached but Chiyo made clear note of it. Then she brought out her own puppets. Which were Sasori’s parents. All of this was incredibly morbid.

Kakashi and Naruto kept up with the flying clay beast. Kakashi using Obito’s mangekyo sharingan to take Deidara away from this reality. He only was able to get his arm.

Then Naruto hit Deidara with the rasengan forcing Deidara to pull back and cutting off the head of the clay creation. Naruto caught the head and pulled Gaara out with his clones.

Then Sasori revealed he could use the Kazekage’s iron sand bloodline limit. Which when used seemed ineffective without the chakra supporting them. 

Samehada being used to cancel out the chakra in each bead of iron when it came into close contact with it. The more pieces that were exposed the less he could use.

Sasori tried for a more physical attack which only got his puppet smashed as it was held by the two parent puppets. Sakura bringing down my sword down from above.

Guy put down his clone with a chop at the back of the neck and a palm thrust to the throat of his doppelganger. 

Sasori’s next trick was revealing his own puppet nature. He then launched himself forward at both of them I sent Sakura forward trying to drive her fist into his heart.

He moved at the last minute and it only knocked his puppet form apart. Then I told her to back off. 

She seemed surprised but did as asked then noticed him come back together. Chiyo put brought out her small force of puppets. Sasori responded with his entire army.

Tenten was finished putting every bit of weaponry she had into her clay clone forcing it to drop down and perish.

Naruto then broke through my connection with allowing his anger to overtake him. I had to drop it completely. From Kakashi’s perspective he had started to go into two tails mode.

Lee had bashed his clay clone through a tree then axe kicked it into the dirt smooshing the clay into haves. 

Kakashi was able to stop the takeover with a seal which was prepared by Jiraiya. Naruto went down passing out in the grass below him.

I had lost my connection to Neji just as he palmed a hole through the body of his clay clone. Making me think he ended the connection on his own.

They went at each other and I told Sakura to throw Samehada at Sasori. She did as she was told and it launched forward at him. He dodged to the side as it embedded in the cave wall behind him.

“You’ve thrown your only weapon, strange how you are able to wield Kisame’s weapon. You are not what a typical Yamanaka looks like.” Sasori spoke.

“Sorry, that’s not me. I’m just borrowing it from my girlfriend.” Sakura told him and I took control of Samehada from my location and sent him right at each of his strings trying to take as much of his chakra from him as possible.

His army fell to the ground and when he tried to grab at the hilt Sakura threw the seal puppet Chiyo had given her. Which trapped his puppet body to the wall of the cave.

Then he broke free once again shedding another layer of himself to launch at the two of them. Which I made Samehada intercept and grow into his heart stopping him dead.

He gave Sakura information about Orochimaru and the Tenchi bridge, in Kusa 10 days from now at noon. 

He told her about his spy in Orochimaru’s ranks. Then I drove the spike deeper going entirely through him. Killing him completely. 

Sakura picked up the older woman and started making her way to where I instructed her to. I led her to where Gaara and the rest of Team Kakashi were. 

Then when they reached her I closed off my connection to everyone on the mission. I had a splitting headache. 

Samahada came shooting out of the cave and into my hand where I took some of Sasori’s chakra to heal away the pain in my head. 

I put him back on his place on my back then went after Sakura. I followed her to where Kakashi and Naruto were with the possibly dead Gaara. 

That’s when I ran into the hiding Deidara from behind the rest of Team Guy also showed up and he seemed to be a bit worried. 

Then he took a bite out of his clay creation and attempted to self detonate and take us with him. The explosion was taken away by Kakashi’s quick thinking using Obito’s eye.

It did turn out Gaara had been drained of his life but I could still feel the presence of tailed beast chakra trapped within his body. 

It was definitely not peak Gaara from the times that I had gotten to meet him since his becoming the Kazekage. 

Then with help for Chiyo he was brought back sacrificing herself for her Kazekage Gaara. All around me I could feel Shinobi and Kunochi alike driving into us.

I got ready by putting my hand on the hilt of Samehada but was stopped by Neji who pointed at Gaara. Suna nin then. 

Temari, Kankuro, and many of the Suna nin came to see their fallen now being revived leader.

Then after a bit of time and with the help of a bit of Naruto’s chakra Gaara came back. The result being that the old puppet user had died. 

Gaara had set up a memorial for her. When I asked him about the extraction he told me that while they had tried to rush the extraction. 

He had heard them complain about the missing number of members to make the sealing less effective. I asked him how many there were if he could see them.

He gave me a blanket no, however he did tell me he heard more than three voices even as jumbled messes. So there was no real way to play off my knowledge ahead of time.

Everyone spent a bit of time resting for the next few days before we had to head back to Kohona. Naruto said his goodbyes to Gaara. 

I informed Temari I would greet Shikamaru on her behalf she once again insisted that there was nothing there which I rolled my eyes at.

Kakashi had trouble moving because of his eye usage. So Guy had to carry him much like I was carried the way here. Lee tried to get someone to hop on his own back and snagged Tenten.

I raised both of my eyebrows at Sakura who shook her head before kneeling down for me to climb on. She lifted me up with no effort and we all started our long run back.

We were able to get back on the 27th of January where Kakashi was locked up in the hospital for chakra exhaustion. 

I let Sakura tell the Hokage her findings while I tried my best to remember the things that would come in the near future. I knew Sai would be coming along with Yamato.

Soon would be the Akatsuki attack on Asuma maybe. Obviously Team Yamato would be the ones who tracked down Orochimaru. 

I had to debate with myself if I should tag along or just stick with Konoha and wait for bigger things to come. 

Not two days later there was a commotion outside involving Choji Shikamaru and Naruto. 

I was tasked with my old job of getting them to group up for a team meeting. Which I hadn’t had to do in a good year. Since I moved out from my parents. Thus farther away from Shikamaru and Choji.

I had arrived at our normal meeting place where we would get some tea while discussing what the plan would be for the week and upcoming things.

I assume it would be talking about how Shikamaru would be doing the Chunin Exam stuff so we wouldn't be doing anything big. 

However after 20 minutes of just waiting with Asuma he sent me out to find them. So I tracked them down, knowing what to look for in my teammates and found them fighting moving ink blots.

I guess Sai chose to introduce himself to Naruto. I shunshined up behind Sai and pulled Samehada from my back as I looked down at the pale Root nin.

“Hey dickhead, you’re holding up my teammates and causing a ruckus in the streets. Knock it off.” I spoke as Samehada growled. Then Naruto came up onto the roof with us.

“Did you get him Ino?” Naruto asked.

“My how annoying, two ugly blonds have come to join me.” He then took a swipe at Naruto but I made my sword grow out a spike to stop the attack. 

He looked upset at my interference and tried to get away and I retracted the spike. “We’ll meet again Naruto.” He spoke in his indifferent way.

“Who the hell was that guy.” Naruto kicked at the roof.

“Someone who will cause problems for you it looks like. Now that I’ve done this I have to go and drag my two teammates by their ears to our team meeting. See ya Naruto.”

“Yeah...see ya.” Naruto sighed. I made my way down and my teammates met up with Asuma. 

The entire meeting I focused on the fact that soon Team Yamato nee Kakashi nee 7 would meet their old partner once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura told me about both her new team members. After she described Sai I told her Naruto and I had a run in with him. She told me that Naruto had told her about it.

She didn’t have much to say about Yamato. I guess in her eyes he didn’t really stand out in anyway. Sakura told me she would be heading to the bridge location.

Then on the 30th Sakura and her team left. It was going to be a long boring one held up in the city not able to really do any major missions. So I put my nose to the grindstone.

I trained on expanding my sensory range and range on my mind body transmission. I also needed to more precisely work on my earth techniques.

I only really got to 750 meters in range by the time Team Yamato/Kakashi got back. It had been a 10 day separation. The Chunin Exams finishing up 5 days before Team Kakashi got back. 

Sakura informed me of the mission after already briefing Tsunade. She told me that the spy was Kabuto but he deflected to Orochimaru some time ago. That Orochimaru had shown up and done some major damage. 

How the team had run into Sasuke who had really improved since the last time she saw him personally. From the sounds of things he pulled off that was really true.

With heartbreak in her voice she talked about how visuous he was putting Naruto and her new team down. How she had broken his arm during a scuffle. 

The battle would be stopped soon after that with Orochimaru talking about how they both were against the Akatsuki. She then had to backtrack to talk about the rest of the stuff that happened. 

She talked about the Jonin that was assigned to her team and about his ability to much like the first Hokage use wood release. 

How Orochimaru was the one who made Yamato the way he was. It sounded creepy and of course slightly tragic.

She seemed slightly worried to talk about how Naruto got whipped into a frenzied enough state to go into a three tails mode only just making it to four.

After battling Orochimaru to a bit of a standstill then after being held off Naruto went on a frenzy only to be stopped by a seal Yamato had.

She talked about how Sai had trouble communicating about how she had shamefully gone through his things and discovered the reason as to why.

Sakura talked about his brother and how they had to fight to survive going through gauntlets. How Sai’s brother was presumed dead. 

How now they seemed to get along just a bit after all was said and done despite all his double crossing and hidden agendas. 

It was nice to hear especially when she looked for a bit of comfort from me because she was called ugly by Sai. I made sure to remind her how beautiful I thought she was.

Not too long later did Asuma spring and idea on us to go see Kakashi who was still lying about recovering and finishing Jiraiya's new book. So we went to go see him.

Team Kakashi was already there with the new Sai along with Naruo, and Sakura who I had seen that morning. Sai greeted me apologizing for our first interaction.

Then Asuma said he wanted to speak with Kakashi alone which I guess was his real game. 

So he made us get the three younger teammates out of the way by taking them to eat. He had it all planned out. 

So not bothering to try and pretend to be upset we all went on a bit of a team dinner. We all tried to interact with Sai. 

Which he blundered his way through without even realising his mistakes. He attempted to flatter me which I waved off saying he shouldn't try so hard.

In his own way I think he was frustrated with how poorly this was going and I’m sure he didn’t know the exact reason why. Poor anti-social fool not even really his fault.

Sakura and I said our goodbyes to the boys and headed home. Then I reveled in her return from her dangerous mission.

It had been 7 and a half months and was now October 18th when we were assembled in Tsunade’s new task force. The Twenty Platoons which was made of Jonin and Chunin level teams.

I was grouped into a team with Raido Namiashi, Aoba Yamashiro, and Choji. Shikamaru was put on a team with Asuma, Kotetsu Hagane, and Izumo Kamizuki.

It was clear to me now what was coming. Tsunade had us gathered on the roof to tell us our mission. We would be hunting down the Akatsuki that had wandered into our land.

In my time preparing for this moment I had expanded my range to 2,000 meters and growing. I could also force at least 4 Chunin ranked nin to do my will. Which meant maybe a Jonin or at least a low ranked one.

Asuma was informed that one of his friends that he had known was killed. An entire shrine slaughtered by these two new revealed Akatsuki members.

We were to find out their plans and kill them if necessary. If we couldn't capture them. Then we were dismissed. 

I asked Raido if we could visit our loved ones before this started and he allowed us to have a quick goodbye. I could tell that everyone in the group needed it before we went after these members.

I told Sakura the basics of my mission and to cheer me on. She wished me luck, having helped with her own kill. However Sasori was nothing compared to Hidan and Kakazu.

Then I remet with our group and we went hunting. I did my best to find the chakra signatures of both members but they were good at hiding themselves to fit in with the same levels as people in the area.

I knew that the odds were that Kakazu would be near a bounty station the problem was I didn’t remember where. It came through when Team Asuma of the squad came across Hidan.

I informed our captain of the location of the team and the single member of the Akatsuki coming to blows and let him now as we made our way to them of the goings on.

I watched as both Kotetsu and Izumo stabbed at Hidan. I then let my disappointment and shock come through at the fact that Hidan just shrugged the fatal move off.

Then I let my worry slip through as the team was attacked from behind by Kakazu and I moved Shikamaru out of harm's way of his attack.

Thankfully Hidan called Kakazu off saying he wanted to deal with Asuma’s team himself. It let a load off that at least they’d only have to deal with one until we got there.

Hidan put down his symbol the cut his own cheek. Now was when I needed to watch closely. 

As soon as Asuma and Hidan charged eatocher I made Asuma block the scythe from making the cut alongside his cheek. 

I felt Asuma reprimand me and call me off from interfering before locking me out. THE DAMN MORON! I watched helplessly as he tried again allowing the slice in as he lit Hidan in fire.

Hidan having already returned to his symbol with the blood connection had only made Asuma burn. While Hidan once again showed no effects. 

I couldn't watch my Sensei be tortured like this so I stopped monitoring the fight and instead did my best to rush ahead to go and help out in the fight as much as I could.

I arrived to see Asuma kneeling with Hidan sticking his own weapon through himself. As quick as I could I launched forward stabbing Samehada through Kakazu’s back.

I heard one of his hearts burst then a murder of crows appeard thanks to Aoba. I forced Samehada to expand his scales in every direction. 

Causing the scales to pierce every chakra heart I could sense. Be it Fire Water Kakazu had inside him and stealing as much chakra as possible. 

He was held still by Shikamaru’s shadow. Which dropped away as a side effect of Samehada. 

I watched as Choji picked up our Sensei as well as a clearly exhausted Shikamaru and get away. Hidan turned to me but before doing anything he stopped in his tracks.

“Well, it seems that our fun has come to an end. It seems you’ve taken another member of our team little girl. You’ve really pissed off Leader.” 

Hidan spat at the ground, “I’d say I would be pissed that you killed my partner but he got on my nerves anyway. See ya later shit heads.” Then with a puff he was gone.

“Fuck!” I yelled. I then went after Choji to check over our teacher. I didn’t know any healing personally all I had was Samehada. 

The problem was Samehada didn’t take to Asuma at all. No matter how many times Asuma disarmed me in a fight. They didn’t match up. I begged my sword to give just a little bit to Asuma but it refused.

“Please, Samehada!” I begged out loud.

“It’s alright Ino, this is it for me. I think I finally get it now.” Asuma spoke looking to Shikamaru, “All the things The Third did. I’m always too late. Ino, you’re one hell of a Kunochi. I know you’ll always be a bit more advanced than these two so look after them.”

“Yes, Sensei.”

“Be sure to take care of that girl of yours Sakura, live a long life that always seems to allude to those that live this life.”

“...yes Sensei!” I allowed myself to cry.

“Choji, you’ve always been the heart of this team. Always feeling and helping those in need. You’ll be there to help and be strong for those that need it...also go on a diet.”

What the fuck was this clash of feelings can’t you see your dying let us help you. “It’s not possible Sensei, but for you I’ll try my best.” Choji rubbed at his eyes.

“...and you Shikamaru. You’ve always had a sharp dangerous mind. You might even be good enough to become Hokage if you wanted.”

“I don’t know if I could even do it, I can barely even beat you at Shogi anymore.”

“Shogi huh...let me ask you. Did you figure it out? Who the king is?” Shikamaru shook his head squeezing the hand of Asuma, “Come down here, I’ll let you in on the secret.”

I watched as Shikamaru lowered his ear to Asumas mouth. Then react squeezing his eyes tight as a tear leaked out, “...thats why…”

“Now let me smoke, might as well have one final drag while I can. Dunno why I quit.” Shikamaru fished out a pack and pulled out a smoke. Then placed it in Asumas mouth and lit it.

I thought of what would come of Kurani and what would be Asuma’s son who would grow up without a father because I wasn’t fast enough to change anything.

What would Shikamaru think? If I told him I knew that this might have been coming. That I could have made a request of Tsunade to switch teams.

Did I choose to act too slowly? Was I acting selfishly by not being present for this fight. I didn’t know. Raido knelt down and placed a small black tarp over the top of Asuma’s body.

Shikamaru got a cigarette for himself and lit it with Asuma’s lighter. I knew then that Shikamaru would handle Hidan just like before. I would do my best to not get in his way of revenge.

He started coughing at the new sensation of smoking. Then complained about the smoke making him cry by getting in his eyes. I didn’t scold or reprimand him for starting his new habit. 

I went down to Kakazu’s body and sealed him up and made Samehada swallow the scroll. Then each team made their way back to Kohona and the Hokage.

Shikamaru debriefed his side and I did mine. “There was a strangeness about him Lady Hokage. I don’t know if you want to get R&D or something on this. 

However he had multiple hearts. At least that’s what Samehada told me as he pierced each one. 

He told me that each one was a different element affinity allowing him to possible do any jutsu related to each heart.” I informed her.

“You said in both your reports he had some sort of black thread throughout all of his body?” Tsunade asked.

“Yes.” I nodded.

“Then what we may have a hold of a forbidden technique. There are reports of this from history. Jiongu of Takigakure. I don’t think it would be in anyone's interest that this be studied.”

While I personally disagreed, I didn’t want Root getting their hands on this nor anyone like Orochimaru. “What will you have me do with it?” I asked.

“How many people know where it is?” Tsunade asked me.

“The team, that were there. That should be all.”

“How long will it last?”

“Uh...I dunno, possibly forever. Or maybe until Samehada digests it.” I shrugged.

“Then leave it, I don’t want it used against us in anyway.”

“Yes, Lady Hokage.” I knew I wouldn't fuck around with it. I wasn’t a scientist or a person that experimented with things like that. I guess I’d just keep it on me.

“What about Kurinai?” Kotetsu asked.

“You three tell everyone about the funeral I’ll-” Tsunade started.

“No I’ll tell her, Asuma wanted me to tell her something.” Shikamaru interrupted. So we were all dismissed to start telling those that would be gathered for the funeral.

When I got dressed in all black for yet another funeral for someone important in the village I nearly broke down again. Sakura supported me through it all.

We went to the funeral along with all those that Asuma Sarutobi had known. Kurenai was at the front of the people. Then it was Choji, and I along with Sakura.

To my left beyond Sakura was Naruto and Konohamaru, who had lost his uncle and grandfather not three years ago. 

Kakashi, Guy, and a few other Jonin I didn’t know were lined up behind most of us. Choji had told me that Shikamaru had just kinda disappeared somewhere.

It both stung and was a relief to know that in his own way Shikamaru would process this. Asuma had always been much closer to Shikamaru than either of us. 

Everyone had to have a favorite I supposed. I think Kakashi liked Sasuke the most on his team. I’m sure Sarutobi had a favorite in one of them, though I’m sure it was Jiraiya.

Hinata was probably Kurenai’s favorite, Lee was obviously Guy’s favorite and to think that it wouldn't affect someone to lose a person that was so close to them was ignorant.

I understood his need to find his own reason, and he would. Then when he was ready we’d get the one responsible. A week later we would go on a mission to achieve that goal.

Shikamaru had trained himself what felt like day and night to learn how to handle Asuma’s chakra blades. He also really kept Sensei’s habit of smoking at least for our plan.

We were of course stopped from leaving. We couldn't go on a mission to hunt town Hidan just the three of us. Even if I was a Tokubetsu Jonin, we needed four people and a Jonin at that.

So like the hip cool guy Kakashi was, he volunteered to come alone with us forcing Tsuande’s hand. Thus Team Asuma was ready for vengeance.

Not too far from where I could sense Hidan’s chakra from having engranded it into my head I told the team we were close. 

Shikamaru got us up to date on the second plan that included Kakashi. Once we were in position Shikamaru started his plan. 

He sent out his shadow after Hidant to start with which was easily dodged by the immortal. 

Then after leading him into his shadow with the use of his explosions and Asuma’s chakra blades, which allowed him to use his shadows more effectively. 

Hidan was trapped. Shikamaru walked him up to us then made him disarm himself. Kakshi then stepped in and with a quick lob Hidan’s head was off.

Shikamaru walked his body over to where the explosion trap was. Hidan's head talking shit the whole time. 

Shikamaru forced his body to be wrapped up in all the explosive tags and wires. Then opened up a hole underneath the body. 

With a flick of his cigarette over his shoulder the body exploded burying it completely. Shikamaru came back and explained the idea to Hidan's head. 

“Your body will never leave that hole. This land is somewhere only Nara’s can go and it’s watched over by the deer here. Your head on the other hand will never be free of it’s trap.” 

He nodded at me and I released Samehada and allowed the sword to swallow the head where it would join his partners body. 

I slowly felt the chakra drain into the sword turning the head, much like the twin sound nins into a husk inside. Then Choji sealed the pit where Hidan's body would lay forever.

We started our walk back to Konoha where we ran into...Team Kakashi? Team Yamato?  
“Eh...are you guys already done?” Naruto asked.

“Well yeah, Shikamaru had a plan. It worked we finished up.” I shrugged.

“Aw man I had a plan to test out my new Jutsu!” Naruto complained.

“I’m glad you’re alright Ino.” Sakura spoke up covering up Naruto’s complaints.

“Better than okay, it was actually really easy. It’s all thanks to the genius Nara though.” It was good Naruto didn’t actually come and ruin his own arm needlessly.

Even if he recovered it would be an opportunity to get him to actually throw it and not damage his own body. 

So we made our way back to Konoha with friends to talk to along the way. Shikamaru looked better than he had all week leading up to this. He honestly looked ready to sleep.

Which was a good sign. We walked right through the gates and up to the Hokage’s office. Shikamaru did his own debriefing giving all the details to the Hokage.

Tsunade actually wanted to speak to me afterwards. She dismissed everyone then started her instructions, “I need you to hand over both the head and Kakuzu’s body now.”

“Eh? Didn’t you say you didn’t want this to fall into the wrong hands?” I asked.

“That’s true however someone has come back recently that wanted to have a look over the body and now he can have a chat with the living head of one of the Akatsuki members.”

“Jiraiya is back?”

“Tch, stay out of it kid. You may be more in the know but don’t try and dig up anything else.”

“Fine, do you want me to just leave them here?”

“That will do fine.”

“Whatever.” I shrugged then told Samehada to cough up the scroll and head. The scroll looked close to wearing away at the seal and the head was like a mummy.

I didn’t know how alive Hidan was but it would take some time before he would be in a talking mood again. Then I bowed to the Hokage and left for home.

If Jiraiya got the information he needed from Hidan it may save him from his death this time around.

With that knowledge becoming a possibility I walked with a new pep in my step. A few days later I received an update from Sakura telling me that Orochimaru was dead.

When I asked if she was sure she replied saying Jiryai was there to confirm the news with as secret source that Sasuke killed him. 

So he was going to be off starting his team. Confirming that thought was her telling me about how all of his bases seemed to be having mass prison breakouts.

She then told me she would be going on a joint mission with Team 8 with Kakashi as that team leader to hunt down Itachi which would lead to the capture of Sasuke next.

Ah, so Itachi was going to die soon then. Giving Sasuke his eyes, which would make him a big pain in the future.

It was best I didn’t go, Itachi getting information out of me would be terrible for events even if he was a genius I wouldn't appreciate him finding some of the things out early. 

On the 30th of October Tsunade ordered me to meet her in her office. “I’ve just received word from Jiraiya, another member of the Akatsuki is dead. One that was on your Kazekage retrieval mission.”

“Deidara, any news on what killed him or will I have to guess it was Sasuke?”

“...you are correct. Also I’ve got a mission for you only. Because of you help with Hidan’s head Jiraiya was also able to find out the location of the Akatsuki leader.”

“Hm, is he going off on his own to go after them?”

“...that’s what it sounds like. You don’t have to go on this mission as is beyond something I would ask of anyone. However, it feels like you know when a battle is lost and to retreat. Jiraiya always seemed to never know when to cut his losses…”

“So go after him? Or what?”

“Do your best to keep whatever range you can and if it gets too bad get him out of there.”

“Sounds doable, I’ll do my best Lady Hokage.” I bowed.

“Before you go I need to do one more thing.” She slammed her finger down and a small slug appeared, “This is Katsuyu, she will summon you away if you need a quick escape.”

“Okay I actually feel really good about this mission now. Don’t worry I’ll get your boyfriend back in one piece!” I gave her a thumbs up.

“I really am thankful for you risking yourself like this. I know you’ll come back.” She then stood up from her desk and gave me a hug. 

Then with a kiss to my cheek she let go and went to her window. Damn what a kiss of death. I would do my best to bring him back in whatever condition he may end up in.

Jiraiya was still in my range so I made sure to start tailing him. I knew he’d be headed to Ame thanks to Tsunade and past knowledge. I also knew that I needed to stay out of the rain.

It took 10 days of leg work but we made it to within a good range of Ame. I felt him disappear from my range. 

I made a feel for any living creatures in the area and sure enough a toad was making its way inside the city. “You got anything like that?” I asked the slug.

“I’m sorry to say that I do not.” The summon informed me.

“Shame...I guess we’ll just keep our distance for now.” I kept to the outskirts of the village. There was an invisible line it seemed between the rain and where I stood.

There was an entire day of camping while I waited for something to happen. Then I noticed paper flying around the village in the sky. It seems Konan was out.

I made sure to sink into the ground to avoid detection. There were no signs she spotted me then I felt Jiraiya’s chakra resurface. He was making his way into the village’s main tower.

So it began. I felt the start of a few Jutsu’s meaning a battle. Nothing huge just yet. It felt like a feeling out process. 

Then I felt big Justus suddenly start to fly. I guess the real fight started. I looked to the tower as it exploded and a giant toad along with a rinnegan controlled multi headed fox maybe.

Then a bird flew at the toad only to be knocked down. Followed by a giant bull which also got blasted back. Then I felt it for maybe the first time. The true power of a Sennin.

It was an awesome chakra boost that rocked my own chakra. If this was an incomplete form Naruto would be an absolute monstrous feeling. 

The battle raged on back inside the building but it seemed the rain had stopped now. So making sure my chakra was covered as much as possible I made my way around to the water side of the village.

I found a nice vantage point that I knew I could jump down to the water from. When it was time to get to Jiraiya. 

Not too soon after that he got launched out of the wall facing me. One arm short. Damn so much for one piece. Then I saw all 6 of the paths. 

One of the paths launched at him but he got off a barrier. It still looked like he was pierced clean through the shoulder though. 

After a few minutes I felt him drop out of Sennin mode. He still had Pa with him it looked like. When all of them pierced the barrier I saw Jiraiya get launched onto a piece of land right below me.

I made my move as the paths started making their way to him again. I put up my own barrier that would hold them for even a second, “Now Katsuyu!” 

Then I felt the pull of a reverse summon as we were transported away to the land of the slugs Shikkotsu Forest. I felt a slash near my face as we went. 

Then Katsuyu hopped off my shoulder and went about healing Jiryai. He opened his eyes at me and tried to speak but it seemed he couldn't.

He then started writing something in the dirt as Katsuyu did her best to heal him. ‘9.31.8’  
He moved onto another line in the ground. ‘106. 7.’ Then finally. ‘207. 15.’ With that done he passed out. The real one is not among them. Or something like that.

“He’s still alive but...he’s definitely not going to recover any time soon.” She seemed to stop the bleeding from his stump and from his insides.

That meant we could go back at any time. I think I needed a break though even if I did so little. Especially because. I put my hand to my face and pulled away.

Blood was on my hand. “Girlie you don’t look so good!” Pa toad told me. I lifted my bangs and brought out a mirror. Then I looked at my reflection.

Well I didn’t expect that. It’s amazing what you can’t feel until you know it’s been hurt. I screamed. There staring back at me was a slashed face and a split eye.

It was leaking some kinda liquid...that’s when I passed out myself. When I woke up I was clearly in a hospital bed...and room from the looks of things. 

I could feel the bandages around the right side of my face and a certain nothing where my eye would be. There didn’t seem to be any nurses or med nin around.

I flared my chakra and after a few minutes of waiting Tsunade came bursting through the door. “Oh thank goodness, you’re up.”

“Did Jiraiya make it?” I asked wow I sounded like I needed some water.

“...he’s alive. He’s in a coma though. Thanks to you he might wake up. He left us a message we can’t decipher did you know what it meant?”

“Did you ask...I dunno Naruto?” playing dumb.

“He’s not back yet. No one from the mission to get Itachi is back.”

“Oh god...the poor kid doesn’t know.”

“Kid? He’s the same age as you.”

“Well he acts like a kid, I can call him kid. So the eye.”

“It was torn in two. We couldn't repair it. Your face was healed by that sword of yours. Unfortunately it will scar.”

“Scars can be sexy, don’t you think?”

“Sure, you have a few options when it comes to your socket. You can get a replacement. Or you can leave it. Maybe get a glass eye or an eye patch if you really want one.”

“Geez those are my options? Shocking really. Not the options your bedside manner. You just laid it all on me.”

“I find in this profession it’s best to just rip the band-aid off.”

“I see...well half see. Geddit cause I have a missing eye.”

“Don’t quit being a Kunochi to be a comedian, you wouldn't make it.”

“Does my team know?”

“Yeah, they came to visit you when they could, want me to bring them here?”

“Nah, they’ll come back when they can. So in this new eyeball idea, you got any fun eyes?”

“No. We do have some saved up eyes from Yamanakas that would match, we also have others if you’re interested in making any changes.” She rolled her eyes.

“Wait it’s really that simple?”

“Yeah, Kakashi’s eye was replaced in the middle of a battle from the reports. The problems that might come from it is a slight difference in eyesight.”

“...can I wait?”

“I guess, I don’t know why you’d want to. It takes a long time to retrain yourself to just use one eye, I won’t be allowing you on missions until you get it replaced or pass a test.”

“I just want to wait for some input from people close to me, keep my options open.”

“This isn’t exactly a time to delay, the faster you get this done the faster we can get you back on missions as a new Jonin.” Ah, she’s baiting me.

“Was that mission worthy of a Jonin then?”

“You came back with a near dead Sennin, and only have a missing eye and a few scars from the experience I trust you with the full promotion.”

“I have a question, if I were to want it replaced later would that be possible?”

“Why, have some major plans?” She seemed a bit worried.

“I think I’m owed some payback.”

“Forget it, someone with a rinnegan is way out of your league Jonin or not.”

“Who knows, I may get lucky.”

“I can’t believe I’m going alone with this fantasy, but yes. It can be removable and replaceable just get someone that can actually do the operation.”

I then had to give my account of events, which matched up with Katsuyu if a bit different mindsets. After that I was allowed to rest and prepare for surgery replacing my eye.

The eye that Tsunade showed me seemed just a bit darker than what my other eye was. I was put under and came out of the surgery with it covered. 

It needed to adjust to light properly. Around the time it was time to unwrap Team Kakashi had returned from their mission. 

Which meant that Sakura was informed of what had happened and was present for the unwrapping along with her was Shikamaru and Choji.

Shikamaru and Choji didn’t treat my any different in the time afterward which was cool. Sakura when she cam was worried but ultimately didn’t panic. As a med nin herself I’m sure she had seen much worse.

After the unwrapping she doted on me just a bit. I think she could also tell when she over dotted enough to cause a tiny bit of irritation before backing off.

Naruto had come to visit me once, he asked about the mission and Jiraiya. So I told him the basics of the fight. 

How he was outnumbered by powers no one could really understand but someone with the power of the rinnegan. It seems he didn’t know that it was Jiraiya’s old students that did this to him.

Shikamaru had come to me later asking if I could have known anything about the code. I sent him after Nartuo just as I had Tsunade.

By the end of December I was up and walking about and back to training. Naruto, Shikamaru, Tsunade, and Pa toad came to find me.

“Ino! We have the basics of the code however it doesn’t seem like much to us.” Naruto walked up to me. I was breathing hard having been out of practice for much too long.

“What...does it...say?” I got out.

“The real one isn’t with them.” Shikamaru showed me the sheet.

“It was too vague for me.” Fukasaku spoke up.

“Hm...well there were six of them. They only seemed to be able to do one thing each from your report Fukasaku. So maybe there is one more that controls each of them?” I asked, “That would be the real one?”

“It’s the best theory we have so far, but we don’t know how the rinnegan actually works to make sense of this.” Tsunade seemed frustrated.

“Why don’t I do a dive?” I asked.

“A what?” Naruto scratched his head.

“You know delve into his mind? You do have a few Yamanaka’s at your disposal Lady Hokage.”

“I feel like I’d be compromising his secrets.” She seemed unsure.

“Well, if you trusted me enough for a mission to keep him alive then I’m sure I can keep a few of his secrets.” I shrugged.

“I grant it with the right to pull you out at any time if it starts affecting him. While that happens we can work on getting as much as we can out of the body Jiraiya got back to us.” Tsunade nodded.

So that was our plan. I did the dive on December 29th. Ready to step into the next year. Which mean that soon Pein would be coming. 

I entered the mind of Jiraiya and well it was incredibly devoid of the protections of someone having grown up in Konoha alongside people of the Yamanaka clan.

I guess this coma shut down the mind to that point. I shifted through his memories the best I could get any information that would be useful in the days to come.

The search took days, which was inconvenient with Pein making his way here to kill us all. I came across a lot of sex...which had a pattern of large breasts and blonde hair. 

Would just ignore that. I saw crows giving him bread crumbs. So Itachi was his contact on the inside using his summons. Shame he was dead now. 

I actively looked for Nagato and his red hair and red eyes and compared him to the main person I saw as Pein. Then I looked for Yahiko and compared them.

With that mental overlap I projected that into the minds of the people that needed to know that. Tsunade being the main one. 

On the last day Naruto would be in the village that being January 1st. We finished up our dive. 

We were closer if piecing together the knowledge we had while Naruto went for his sage training. Not too long later in the day explosions started happening. Pein was here.

What to do, I could join in on the fight or I could...make a move that Konoha would be improved from. 

I spread out my senses looking for someone that would be weaseling his way out of the attack on Konoha. Danzo Shimura would die on this day and I would take his eye.

He was leaving the Hokage’s office going to what I assumed was a safe place for him and his Root guards. 

I watched as one of the guards was taken out by a summoned Rhino with Rinnegan eyes. 

I dropped down behind him and like most of my impressive kills I got lucky with a surprise attack from behind.

Luck and sneak attacks seemed to work like a charm for ninja. Especially during an attack like this one. 

The first thing I did was lop of his Hirashima DNA’d arm with the 10 Uchiha Sharingan eyes. That was he couldn't genjutsu his way out of this mess with an Izanagi.

Then as quick as I could from where his arm lay on the ground I sliced off his head using one of the scaled spikes of Samehada. His head fell to the ground and rolled.

It was facing up at me with a surprised look, then the second Root guard made an attack at me. 

I planted down Samehada in the ground and forced him to shoot out all his scales like a porcupine. 

Then with that protection I gathered the body in a scroll, his chopped off bandaged arm in a separate one, and finally the head in a third.

Which before sealing it, I carefully made sure to sever his eye from its socket stem and all. 

Then I after mind switching with the Root guard forcing him to walk straight into the spike of Samehada and draining him. 

I was ready to perform ammature surgery with a legendary blade. The first thing I did was pull out my new eye that Tsunade had spent time putting in my face.

It was fucking awfully painful but a force of will got the job done. Then once it was out only a strand connecting my eye to the inside of my head I cut the stem.

With the new eye in hand I matched up both strands as best as I could then reached out to Samehada to heal myself. 

As soon as the stands matched up and fused together I could feel my chakra moving into that eye. I grabbed Shisui’s dangling eye and pushed it right into place. 

After blinking and adjusting much like I had to do with my other eye, it was like seeing a whole new world. 

Like I had just gotten a new filter that could actively see the chakra inside of people as they ran in fear for their lives. Oh right Pein attack. 

First things first I didn’t want Danzo brought back in anyway so I had Samehada consume the scrolls for now then with my new eye I went find Tsunade.

Very suddenly I saw a bunch of Root members in full gear seemingly pop out of thin air and go after the Peins. What on earth. I made a note to talk to Sai when he came back from his mission.

Tsunade was on to of the Hokage’s office roof. Around here were her ANBU guard seemingly giving her chakra and protection as she used what she could to mass heal the people of Konoha. 

I landed down next to her, “Lady Hokage do you need assistance?”

“Ino...your eye! Where did you get it?”

“Not important for now, how can I help?”

“I could use a bit of chakra to help from here.” She dropped it.

“Got it!” I stepped into the circle alongside her and her ANBU guards. Then I drew as much chakra as I could out of Samehada as I transferred it into Tsunade.

The next thing to happen was when Pein appeared, “Long time no see Tsunade.”

“Yahiko, why are you doing this. Jiraiya nearly died because of you!”

“I see you were informed, where is Jiraiya. I see his savior here.” He stared down at me.

“There’s no need for you to follow this path! Dazo is dead, the one who forced Hanzo to try and kill you three is dead.”

“What?” Tsunade looked at me.

“Just because that man is dead doesn’t stop me from my mission. Our goal isn’t revenge it’s pain and peace. Now tell me, where is Naruto Uzumaki. The Nine Tailed Beast.”

“Who knows...you’ll never get him. He’s stronger than you would ever be!” She pointed at him.

“Hm Myobokuzan.” He spoke in front of us. Damn guess he got the information from somewhere else, “I no longer need to be here, just one more thing before I go. War brings pain, injury, and death to both sides. Those that don’t know pain can’t know true peace.”

Then he took off into the air. “Guys...I think we’re fucked. So how about we go down swinging eh?”

“Before we do...Danzo is dead?”

“Yeah, that’s where I got this.” I pointed at Shisui’s eye.

“He took the eyes of the Uchiha!?” Tsunade looked shocked.

“He did many terrible things, things I guess won’t come to light now. Who knows...maybe Naruto will save us all and we’ll be able to go over all his crimes together.”

“That’s at least one more reason to make sure everyone makes it through this.” 

Tsunade looked determined. She summoned Katsuyu all over the village using as much chakra as possible. Just as I heard Peins voice from above shout, “Shinra Tensei!”


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly me and all the ANBU were on the ground. In the ruble of the Hokage’s office. The rest of the village looking much the same.

All around us were groups of people with a large or small slug doing their best to support those left behind after the attack. It said much more about how little amount of slugs there were.

So many deaths that were just out of Tsunade’s control. Then at the center of the village a plume of smoke appeared and out of it came a group of giant toads.

Which meant Naruto was back, and he was here to save us. I was also right about him being on a whole other level than Jiraiya. 

His chakra spiking at a level I couldn't even comprehend. Tsunade tried to get up from her use of chakra. 

She was missing her strength of a hundred seal and was clearly injured more than me. With the chakra I had left over I knelt down and pushed chakra into my Hokage.

She looked slightly better but was clearly exhausted and when she tried to get up, I made sure to hold her down. Then I put her to sleep and got her next to the slug I had been next to.

I looked down at the crater that was once a village and the six paths had gone to meet Naruto. The first path launched at Naruto and with ease Naruto smashed it to pieces.

I watched as another slug from one of the groups made its way to Naruto and up his leg where I couldn't see his front. A rhino charged after being summoned at Naruto.

With everything going down a distance away I picked up the slug and Tsunade and made my way to where I could feel Sakura. “Here you are Sakura, Lady Tsunade needs looking after.”

“You’re not going to help Naruto are you?” Sakrua looked worried.

“Hell no, I’d definitely die. These guys are out of my league, there are six of them. I do my best on a sneak attack. In a straight up fight I’d be decimated.”

“Thank good- Ino… your eye!” She zoned in on my newly acquired mangekyou sharingan.

“Kakashi made it look good so I thought I’d copy him.” I joked.

“Are you experiencing any drain?” She held her hand up to me cheek.

“No not really any more than normal, Samehada seems to be limiting its use for me.”

“Well be sure to start covering it up, you don’t want to end up passing out needlessly.” She took off her headband and placed it around my head and eye. 

Then took the headband from my leg and tied it around her head, “Well I feel better already.” I was then shaken by the giant toads landing behind me.

So I focused back on the action. Sakura went back to looking after Tsunade. All of the people watching as Naruto took on Pein. 

Naruto then created a rasenshuriken and launched it at the center of all the Pein bodies. 

It was hard to see much as it expanded and I couldn't exactly mold my chakra to check on everything with my sensory abilities. As I used most of it on other things.

Down below there was a bunch of movement as another Naruto was on the field and kicked one of the Peins then threw another rasenshuriken. It was absorbed by another Pein.

The numbers game coming into play once again. Naruto tried a new tactic that had him above with two rasengans with a clone which took out another Pein. 

Naruto was blasted away by the ‘leader’ of the Akatsuki. Then Pein pushed back three of Naruto’s giant toad summons. All of them flying away from the village.

Next Naruto was pulled into the two remaining Peins and held there. After a confusing second or two the one holding him started turning into stone. 

Soon after that Pa toad was pulled by Pein and stabbed through the middle. After that Naruto was given the same treatment but I don’t think he got stabbed.

Not too far away a group of able bodied Shinobi and Kunochi went running into the forest. I didn’t remember this. I had no clue what any of that was about.

Another person seemed to leap to help out Naruto. That was Hinata, oh dear this was it. This is when the fox would come out to play. 

As quick as she was to help out she was put down just as fast by Pein. Even without the use of my sensory abilities I could feel the demonic chakra make its way into the air out of Naruto.

The fox form of Naruto launched itself at Pein and when Pein seemed to try and repel the beast it only launched Pein as if he had blasted himself with his power.

After that Naruto blasted a beast ball at where Pein would have been showing off just how destructive the nine tails could be...well he was at six tails so it wasn’t even a full show of force.

The two of them, Naruto and Pein made their way out of the village. Which meant out of my eye line. 

That didn’t mean I didn’t know what was going on when a black ball of chakra launched into the sky. With it came the ground and trees, it pulled everything it was close to into it like a black hole.

Then another wave of demonic chakra came over all of us letting everyone know that Naruto had switched it up a gear. Then just as fast as that was put on all of us it went away.

Letting me know that the nine tails had been resealed by the Fourth. Naruto’s father. I followed after Sakura when she went over to heal Hinata. We were soon joined by Team Guy.

“Hey guys, little late to the party.” I tried to lighten the tension.

“Honey, stop talking.” Sakura reprimanded me.

“Yes, dear.”

“We should go back up Naruto.” Guy spoke up.

“You’d only get in his way, let us have faith in Naruto. Faith that he knows what he’s doing and that he has a plan.” Katsuyu spoke up.

“I agree, Naruto will have this sorted out. I believe in him.” I sat down.

“...there’s something new about your chakra.” Neji spoke up.

“Uh...did you know I lost my eye?”

“What how did that happen Ino? Was it during Pein’s attack?” Lee asked.

“Before, but it was done by Pein. Jiraiya went to get some information about him and nearly got killed for it. Tsunade not trusting him to come back sent me to make sure he came back alive.”

“Losing an eye...is a terrible thing.” Neji grimaced.

“Well I got a new one, then we had this battle and I lost it. Now I have this…” I pulled up Sakura’s headband to reveal Shisui’s eye.

“How did you find a Sharingan!?” Guy asked.

“Do you know Danzo?” I asked the older Shinobi.

“He’s one of the elders, he was one of the Thirds best friends.” Guy filled in some of the blanks for others there.

“Seems he’d been collecting them, before and after the massacre. It seemed to be his plan to put down a possible Uchiha rebelion. 

So a secret group was made and Itachi was given permission to kill everyone in his clan...he didn’t and I guess that left loose ends for us.”

“So Itachi did it on Konoha orders?” Sakrua looked beyond shocked.

“Seems like Danzo forced the Thirds hand creating discord with this.” I pointed to the eye.

“If you don’t know each sharingan has its own special ability of some kind when it becomes a mangekyo sharingan. This one has the power to influence people without their knowledge.”

“Seems like a very powerful weapon to have on a Tokubetsu Jonin.” Neji looked irked.

“Saving Jiraiya got me promoted. So now I just have to wait for all of this to be over, then I’ll follow whatever Tsunade chooses to do.” I shrugged.

“You’ve exposed something very youthful about one of our elders, if you need someone to speak for your character I’ll be sure to help.” Guy gave me a thumbs up.

That was when Hinata recovered thanks to Sakura. “Thank you for healing me Sakura.” Were the first polite words out of her mouth.

Katsuyu then got all of our attention with her next words, “Naruto defeated the 6th Pein. He has no major injuries.” Everyone took a sigh of relief.

“Where is he?” Guy asked the slug.

“He’s going to find the real Pein.”

“Nagato…” I nodded. Only Sakura seemed to notice while the rest of the people reacted to Naruto’s choice.

There was a burst from the ground not too far away and I felt chakra leave from where that sound came from and fly all over Konoha. 

Not too long later people who we thought were dead started to get back up on their own. “What’s going on?” Sakura looked around us as people reacted to themselves still being alive.

Pa toad being one of the, along with a few other Jonin around us that I couldn't name. “Naruto did it.” I smiled. Then I frowned wait Nagato would have his eyes stolen by Obito soon.

Also our house was fucking crushed. That was going to be annoying as hell to live without. What would we do? I guess temporary housing works. It’s a good thing Sakura knew Yamato.

I watched as Kakashi ran out to where I guess he somehow knew where Naruto was. 

Then all around me people came out from the ruble where their bodies were originally buried. People helping one another out of the damaged earth.

Civilians thanking the Konoha nin for giving their lives to protect them. It was a nice sight. 

After it felt like everyone had been accounted for Kakashi came back out with Naruto over his shoulders. Sakura went out to greet him and give him a hug. 

I waved at Kakashi winking at him with my new eye. Both of his eyebrows raised up in shock at me. I put my thumb across my throat then pulled on my tongue pointing at it.

I think he knew Yamato was from Root. So that might have come through to him because he didn’t react after that. Speaking of Root members they were out in the open.

Looking lost at what to do. Ah, right. They would need someone to help them be normal again. I’m sure the Hokage would assign someone like Kakashi, Yamato, or Sai to deal with it. 

Wait! The Hokage! I made my way back to where Tsunade was. Where I had placed her next to Sakura. 

She seemed to be set up already in a cot that had been cleared of debris from the hospital. She really looked her age which meant her henge dropped.

It was worrisome, I guess she used too much chakra no matter what I had done to make sure she didn’t over exert herself. At least Danzo wouldn’t make a move on her.

What would that mean for us. Did we just wait until Tsunade recovered or would we need a new Hokage to be made. 

Kakashi would be the only one who could take that position, maybe Shikaku if we needed a good strategist. 

I would find out hours later as Kakashi became the 6th Hokage. A team from Kumo had arrived demanding to deliver a letter from the Raikage. 

It was a team of Samui, Omoi, and Karui. TheHokage was indisposed so instead Shikaku dragged in a reluctant and embarrassed Kakashi. 

The letter was about making Sasuke a missing nin. I could tell from Kakashi’s reaction it was going to be a mess when it came to politics. It was a good thing he was already grey.

“Kakashi...I mean Lord Hokage, if I could speak with you?” I raised my hand Kakashi grabbed onto it like a lifeline. 

“Sorry, I just need to talk to one of my Jonins. I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” He then jogged over to me, “Okay, what did you need to say.”

“Well, Dazo is dead. I killed him, Root agents should be able to talk now. That also means they have free will, if you want to call it that. If I may make a suggestion. They need a leader until they can be brought back into the fold.”

“Yes...Tenzo would make a good fit. Now, that eye. Does it have to do with Dazno. I feel like that’s what you implied when I saw you.”

“I did, he was hiding multiple sharingan eyes under his bandages. I think there are 10 in total plus the one he had where his eye was covered.”

“...Damn, I knew he was evil but this.”

“That’s not all, it might turn out that Itachi committed the massacre because of an order from the council and the Third.”

“If this all connects then that means it’s possible that Danzo also forced something for the massacre to be necessary. Then he collected the eyes. What a terrible man, I thank you for killing him. 

That also means that Itachi wasn’t a missing nin out of hatred but out of loyalty. Let me also guess that you learned this from Jiraiya when you did the dive? Does that mean his spy with information on the Akatsuki was Itachi?”

“I’m glad you’re our Hokage, you clearly match up with someone worthy of the office already.”

“Too bad I inherited the job out of this mess. When Tsunade recovers I’ll be sure to hand over the reins back to her with no fuss.”

“Okay now to solve your problems for you. You can admit that these things happened. In order to bring Sasuke back into the fold. 

I have all the eyes in scrolls except the one I have in my head. I can just hand them over and maybe that will be enough to get Sasuke to not be a missing nin anymore. 

That doesn't exactly solve the fact that the Raikage is upset but it would make things easier to say no.Or you can hold off on saying anything until we can make the trade and see how Sasuke chooses to go.”

“Procrastinating on a decision sounds great. Let’s go with that one…I wish there were a way to-”

“We’d like to point out that we heard that last bit, so we’ll let you know something you clearly don’t know. Sasuke was wearing the robes of the Akatsuki and kidnapped our captain.” Omoi spoke looking heated.

“...was he a Jinchuiki by chance?” I asked.

“I guess there’s no point in hiding that fact, he was.” Karui nodded.

“Damn, I really do wish there was something-”

“Lady-I mean Lord Hokage there has been a Five Kage Summit called.” A runner came to inform us.

“I wish that Tsunade was back from her sleep and I didn’t have to take this job!” Kakashi shouted into the air. 

“...” was the response from everyone in the medical tent. A crow kawed overhead.

Kakashi coughed into his hand, “Right, sorry you three had to come all this way but if we’re meeting anyway I’d like to talk with the Raikage himself before any choice gets made.”

“Tch! You leaf nin are all the same.” Omoi burst out of the tent Samui bowed...wow those were some really big ones...oh she left. Karui followed behind.

“Tell me Ino, does my hair look any greyer?” Kakashi asked me.

“No, I don’t think that would be physically possible.”

“Well it feels like I aged twenty years.”

“Now we just need to make sure Naruto doesn’t here-”

“KAKASHI SENSEI! Is it true? Is Sasuke a missing nin? Did he go after Kumo.”

“...that’s it I’ll take a vow of silence.”

“Your talking right now Sensei. Come on answer me!”

“The Raikage wanted to make him a missing nin, he would have been killed by now if Tsunade hadn’t been keeping him protected.”

“There’s no way you’d let that happen to Sasuke would you Kakashi Sensei?”

“...at some point my hand may be forced Naruto. He did abandon Konoha and now I’m learning he’s joined the Akatsuki. None of this sounds good but I can do my best to hold out and hopefully something happens that will make the Raikage back off.”

“I’d like to go with you, maybe I can convince the Raikage with you!” Naruto looked adamant, “I met the Fourth! He told me about the mask guy and how he was the one who made the nine tails attack Konoha. If Sasuke is with them it must be because he’s being manipulated.”

“That’s very important information.” He created a shadow clone, who ran off to who knows where, “What else did the Fourth say?”

“Huh?”

“Fathers usually have things to say to their sons.”

“He said he had faith in me!” Naruto his everyone with his billion gigawatt smile.

“Great, then you and Ino will be my backup guards.”

“Eh!?” I was confused. Wouldn't he want someone like Guy or anyone a bit more experienced. I could get Naruto getting picked. He just saved us from everything.

“I’ve got to teach you how to use that new eye of yours, and well you’ve acted like a good advisor in coming to me with all the information you had rather than sitting on it.”

“I just did what I needed to.”

“Good, you’ll be a great guard. If we get in danger Naruto will protect us.” He smiled with his eyes.

“When do we start moving?”

“Now. I told my shadow clone to talk about our...Root issue. He also went to Shikaku with the information so he could run Konoha while I was away.”

“Shikamaru’s dad is a smart choice to run this place while your gone. He’s the smartest guy I know next to...you and Shikamaru.”

“Aw, how sweet.”

“Sweet...Oh shit. I have to tell Sakura.”

“Don’t worry I’ll do it!” Naruto yelled and created his own clone who took off, “He’ll let her know we’ll be leaving along with Sai and your teammates.”

“I still feel like she’s going to kill me when we get back. So much has happened and I’m already leaving again.” I shook my head.

“Well, I’m sure she understands your doing as your Hokage commands. I’ll be your shield.” Kakashi had grown a glow to him. What an absolute legend.

Then we started our trip to the Land of Iron hoping to intercept the Raikage and get him to have a change of heart. 

So in that we followed the Kumo nin back to where we thought they’d meet up with their Kage. It worked perfectly that was until we were called out for following the Kumo team.

“Ah...Kakashi, the new Hokage.”

“For now if I can help it.” Kakashi shrugged.

“We wouldn't normally meet like this, it isn’t proper before the summit. What do you want?”

“I’d like you to speak with Naruto Uzumaki, listen to him please.”

“Whatever, I’ll listen to the kid.” Kakashi shoved Naruto forward and the Raikage focused on him.

“Please...call off the execution of Sasuke Uchiha!” Naruto looked dead on, “It’s a lot to ask but please I have to try and stop him from being killed. I don’t want there to be a war. No one needs to pursue revenge.”

“No, I will kill Sasuke Uchiha for what he did to my brother. I don’t ask for any more, it will be on the Hokage to make sure it doesn’t become war. 

Kakashi, I’ll be waiting for you to give the okay. Otherwise there might be problems. Make sure it happens by the end of the summit.”

“What if...your brother was still alive and out there?” I spoke up getting the Raikage's attention, “If we were able to convince Sasuke to remove himself from the Akatsuki and that your brother was out there would you give it some thought?”

“Do you have information that would leave me to believe you could promise either of those things?” 

“They need them alive until they can be drained of their tailed beasts. I may not know your brother, but you seem to care about him. Do you have faith in him to believe in the possibility he’s still alive?”

“Using my own heart against me...that’s a cheap trick, Kunochi.”

“I’m only speaking the truth, if there is a possibility it’s unwise to give up hope.”

“...I can give an extension. Depending on how this summit goes that might change.” Then he just moved forward. Not giving any of us a second glance.

“Well that went better than expected. Good work Ino.” Kakashi nodded at me.

“I know the minds and hearts of people. I’d be a bad Yamanaka if I didn’t.” I didn’t even really need to cheat with Shisui’s eye. I may need to in the future though.

“Now...that’s over, we just need to get through the summit itself. Joy.” Kakashi sighed and we were off again to the meeting location.

We came into a complex with a pyramid like structure in the middle. After holding the door open for Kakashi and following him inside we all were greeted by everyone that was already there. 

Sitting at a round table were the Mizukage, the Raikage, Gaara, and the Tsuchikage. A separate table in the middle of the room had Mifune the Land of Iron's leader.

Kakashi sat down with the hat placed down on the table as instructed. Naruto and I stood behind our Kage and overlooked the room.

Mifune spoke first as the mediator, “We’re all here today because the Raikage called this meeting. I’m Mifune, I’ll be your mediator. Now let us start.”

“I’ll go first-” Gaara started.

“You must be something special to become the Kazekage at your age, you may be skilled but you lack some manners.”

“I am the Kazekage.”

“Pft, you brat.”

“Tsuchikage please!” The Mizukage pleaded, “Let the Kazekage speak, go ahead.” She looked to Gaara.

“I’m a former host, the Akatuki nearly killed me trying to extract the beast. I barely have any of its power left. I think they are extremely dangerous. 

I requested aid from all Kage but I was ignored by all except for the former Hokage. It seems it’s too late with how many they’ve already captured though.”

“It’s not our problem to deal with, if it was stolen it was your problem to fix not ours. How embarrassing and impertinent.” the Tsuchikage gruffed.

“Appearance isn’t something I’m concerned with, that’s for posturers and sycophants.” Gaara dismissed.

“Just because they were stolen doesn’t make them an immediate threat.” The Mizukage spoke up.

“They are difficult to control as it is let alone all of them isn’t that right Kazekage?” the Tsuchikage smirked.

Kakashi chose this time to speak, “We may have information that there is someone in the Akatsuki currently that can control the tailed beasts. He wears an orange mask and said his name was Tobi.”

“I’d also like to point out something, everyone that was in the Akatsuki was made up of people that were missing nin from our villages! 

That some of you even used the Akatsuki for your own gain! I don’t trust any of you! I called this meeting to make sure I knew where all of you stood!”

“What do you mean used the Akatsuki?” Gaara looked shocked which was a testament to how shocked he really was.

“No one told you? You used them in your war! Just ask your elders!”

“Orochimaru wasn’t part of the Akatsuki anymore.” Kakashi spoke up, “I’d also like to point out that the Kazekage died due to his involvement.” He was defending Gaara.

“Then clearly someone was planning on that from the start!” The Raikage went back to it, “There are rumors that the Akatsuki started in your land of Kiri, Mizukage!”

“If I’m honest there were some signs that our previous Mizukage was being controlled and that it might have been done by the Akatsuki.” Mei spoke up.

“...he was a Jinchuriki too right?” Kakashi asked.

“He was…” Mei nodded.

“Then it might be the same person that controlled the nine tailed fox. Someone with sharingan eyes like Madara.”

“I believe Sasuke Uchiha is also part of that group now? Do you think he’ll be part of their plan to control them?” Mifune asked.

“It’s possible.” Kakashi conceded.

“Then what if we could take out the Akatsuki as a joined force and stop them before they get any stronger. A five village alliance?”

“An alliance huh…” The Raikage put on a thoughtful face.

“It’d be a good idea, we don’t know how powerful they are, one was enough to flatten my entire village. If they get any more powerful then it might be best to stop them now.” Kakashi seemed adamant.

“Who would be in charge?” the Tsuchikage looked around the room.

“As the neutral party I’d like to be the one to pick who is best suited for the position.” Mifune stood strong, “the nine tails is the most powerful tailed beasts, and from what we heard Konoha has been responsible for the most deaths of the Akatsuki.”

I pet the sword on my back and from my right Chojuro looked shocked. I winked. And pointed at myself and held up a 3. 

Technically Itachi got the kill on one but I made him do it...sort of. I was the cause of death really. Mifune continued, “Will you allow the Hokage to be the one to lead you?”

There was an immediate ruckus of course. “He’s a wet behind the ears Hokage, he wouldn't be fit to lead! I should be the one-” The Raikage protested.

“I disagree.” Mifune interrupted, “You are much too emotional to be the one in change. The Kazekage is too young and too unknown. 

The Tsuchikage too old and used the Akatsuki too much. The Mizukage is untrustworthy in her own right with her location and with spying.”

“Hold on.” Kakashi spoke up raising a hand, “I don’t want the job...if I’m honest I don’t mind too much if Gaara would be the one to lead us. He has my vote.”

Once that was said Kakashi leaned back and seemed to relax completely. Everyone was shocked. Naruto being one of them and Gaara being the most I’d say.

“What!?” Naruto yelled.

“Are you sure?” Gaara looked at our Hokage.

“Yeah, if your only problem was age. Then it should be fine, as a leader with his tailed beast it’s your fight. I’m sure you’ll want to win more than us.” How cool.

From the middle of the floor a white Zetsu appeared. I jumped in front of our Hokage alongside Naruto. The other guards also protecting their leaders.

“Akatsuki!” The Raikage yelled.

“Sasuke Uchiha is here, let’s go looking for him!” The white Zetsu spoke. There was chaos as everyone questioned as to why he’d be here. 

The Raikage grabbed the clone by the throat demanding answers before he set off looking for Sasuke breaking through the wall of the meeting room. 

The rest of the Kage stayed seated but Naruto took off so Kakashi had to follow along after the Raikage. I wasn’t going to abandon them so I was gone too.

We followed after the sounds of destruction and the holes in the wall where the Raikage had been It was amazing how fast he could move. 

Then after coming to an open space we saw the destruction of an already ongoing fight between Sasuke and his team and the Raikage and his men.

“Lord Hokage! If I may?” I asked permission.

“...go for it.” He gave permission and I concentrated as I made everyone stop fighting with the use of disturbance dance. 

It took some effort to keep Sasuke and the Raikage under control but the rest were a tiny bit easier. “Before this takes off again, Raikage I believe you had an agreement with us.”

“He took my brother from me, he deserves to feel my wrath.”

“Your foolish rapping brother escaped, he didn’t come to you?” Sasuke scoffed.

“What!?” The Raikage reacted, “He’s still missing.”

“I was told I failed in my mission to capture him. Maybe he just doesn’t want to be found.” Sasuke tried to wrench away, “INO LET ME GO!”

“Shut up, we have news. New information has come to light about Itachi.”

“HE KILLED MY CLAN BECAUSE OF THE THIRD AND DANZO! WHERE IS HE?”

“He’s dead, by my hand. I have his body here. That’s where the information has come from. We also have 10 sharingan eyes to return to you that he’s stolen.”

“What!?” Sasuke seemed to have a bit of fight leave him. I let the Raikage go who seemed to have relaxed some. Then focused mainly on Sasuke.

“He took them from the dead, and now he’s been killed for betraying his village. The Akatsuki were being spied on by Itachi. 

His information talked about how he got help killing off his clan by someone named Uchiha Madara. We all believe him to be Tobi. Can you confirm this?”

“I can but it doesn’t change anything that village killed my brother! It’s because of those orders he had to kill everyone…” Fine if that wasn’t going to work ‘Kotoamatsukami’ , “What will happen! Itachi is thought to have betrayed his village but all he did was follow orders.”

“He’ll be given a full pardon and you’ll be allowed to come back home. The Uchihas can make a comeback.” Kakashi stepped forward seeing the link I created. 

My chakra was dangerously low now so I had to drop my control. I dropped to a knee. Sweating profusely and breathing hard. Naruto moved forward as well begging Sasuke to come back with us.

I saw Sasuke start to cry from his eyes. Please work. He took some steps forward. Until Naruto and Sasuke started hugging. Wow not the reaction I was expecting. This power is dangerous. 

Gaara appeared behind us. “If we can continue the meeting please...Sasuke. It’s good to see you. You can join us if you wish. Your...team? Can come as well.”

Sasuke seemed to snap back into himself, “Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin. Come.” it was like he sucked up his own tears. Then we were all following the destruction. 

Back to the meeting room. Naruto and Sasuke said nothing but they walked together Naruto grinning the whole time. Suigetsu glared at me and my sword.

“That’s Samehada, how can you wield it!?” He seemed upset.

“It picked me, I couldn't tell you why.”

“Tch, it belongs to the Mist.” he moved faster catching up with Sasuke. I looked over at Karin who seemed to be looking intently at me. 

She was attractive but I knew she was just another Naruto. Not something I wanted to mess around with. 

Wait...I hope she didn’t notice my use of my eye. I felt it twitching beneath Sakura’s headband underneath my bangs. 

I increased my own speed. Then I let Samehada cough up Danzo in the two scrolls before handing them over to Sasuke. Before moving ahead to where Kakshi was.

“I noticed. I’m sure other did too. Let me tell you it wasn’t as effective as it would be in the hands of someone with more experience.”

“Do you think it worked?”

“I think it helped him see something that was already there. It showed him why he himself would see the good in it. It’s powerful in my guess because it uses the will of the person it’s used on to make it seem like a good idea to follow those orders.”

“That sounds right.”

“It’s going to be a powerful weapon in the future. Though I wouldn't recommend using it anymore for a long while you’re near collapsing.”

“Thanks for the advice.” When we reentered the meeting room everyone seemed shocked that we were just allowing Sasuke in with us. Ao was looking intently at me.

I pointed at the side of my head then at him. He nodded and said nothing moving back behind his Kage. Everyone seemed to sit back down and relax. 

Even looking around the room tension was ready to be recreated should something need to be done. 

The white Zetsu leapt at Sasuke and was put down quickly by a blast of lava from the Mizukage. 

When it was ready to split into another set the Tsuchikage created a cube out of Dust Release which vaporized the white Zetsu left on the floor.

“Wow you’ve already all come together. I’m disappointed by your choice Sasuke. To think that all it took was the Leaf admitting the truth you already knew. 

You would never truly understand how deep their secrets go. Isn’t that right Kakashi I mean...Hokage.” Obito appeared using his eye. Everyone seemed to recognize his description from Kakshi’s description.

Kakashi seemed confused. “Everyone has some things their not proud of but we do what we can to make the world a better place in any way we can.”

“Nothing but hot air from a man like you. Now for the rest of you...my name is Uchiha Madara and I need to make some things clear. I want to tell you about my Moon Eye plan.” 

The Raikage charged at Obito and went right through the other side of the wall. Man this place was getting ruined. Poor Mifune. “I’d never listen to you Akatsuki. I could never understand you.”

“Please Raikage, let us hear him out.” The Tsuchikage spoke.

“If you’re ready to listen, I’ll just take a seat here.” He cockily sat up in the rafters.

“What is this Moon Eye Plan of yours?” Mifune asked.

“To have everything become one with me, a complete form where everything is united.”

“United? Become one?” Everyone seemed lost.

“There is a stone monument beneath Konoha passed onto Uchiha for generations. On it holds a secret. Without the sharingan it’s impossible to read. The mangekyo even better at reading, rinnegan the best. It was created by the Sage of the Six Paths.”

“The Sage of the Six Paths was a myth this story is ridiculous.” The Tsuchikage scoffed.

“He existed and we have the monument, he saved the world from a monster. Created from each of the tailed beasts. A being of ultimate chakra. The Ten Tails. A fusion of all of the tailed beasts.”

“I don’t like where this is going…” Kankuro whispered. 

“The Sage was the original Jinchuriki which held the Ten Tails. The power sealed inside his body. However if he died he would release it back into the world. 

So on his deathbed he split it into nine. The body was placed in the sky where it’s power could not get to and it became the moon.”

“Is someone even capable of doing any of that?” Darui looked up at Obito.

“He was beyond human. As the Jinchuriki of the Ten Tails.”

“You’ve attempted to gather all the tailed beasts for what reason?” Mifune asked.

“To restore the Ten Tails and become it’s Jinchuriki. Then with that power I will power my eyes and do the most powerful jutsu.”

“What jutsu?” Everyone seemed to ask.

“A massive genjutsu reflecting from the moon. The Infinite Tsukuyomi. Everyone will be controlled. I will become one with the entire world. The world will become one without hatred or conflict everyone will be united under me. That is my Moon eye operation.”

“A world born of an illusion is nothing more than a lie peace means nothing if it’s a created reality.” Wow Gaara way to fucking make me feel like a dick.

“Haven’t you realized, you can’t do any better. There is no hope. Now hand over the rest of your Jinchuriki and tailed beasts. Unless you want a war.”

“So...you really did get my brother.”

“He escaped...fooling us.” The Raikage looked like he wanted to slap some sense into his brother. And all the Kage around me spoke as one. They would not hand over Naruto or any other Jinchuriki left.

“We will not abandon our hope.” Gaara summed up. Earning his vote from Kakashi.

“Then I declare the fourth ninja world war.” Obito spoke.


	9. Chapter 9

After Obito had left the scene everyone was in shock at his scheme. The Kage resolved to have an alliance and a person picked to lead us all.

The Raikage sent out people to track down his brother. The other thing they needed to figure out was what to do with Naruto. 

There were suggestions of using him on the battlefield or making sure he was protected so that what was left of the Akatsuki wouldn't get their hands on him.

“Wait I can be useful. I don’t need to be protected.” Where Naruto’s words. However all the Kage were in agreement. Including Kakashi. 

So plans were made to move Naruto to another location to be decided. Mifune made the choice to join in on this battle and war as well. 

Then it was down to brass tacks of choosing a leader. Mifune folded back and picked the Raikage. The Mizukage debated some before choosing Gaara.

The Tsuchikage seemed to go back and forth. He liked the youth of Gaara but disliked his rudeness. 

He swapped back to the Raikage with his power having been on display but also debated if he could keep a lid on his emotions. “I pick the Kazekage.”

And so it was, Gaara would become the leader of the Shinobi forces. That’s when Gaara turned it on it’s head again.

“As much as I respect your choices. I didn't volunteer for this position. It would be better suited for someone like the Raikage who knows war better than I do.” Gaara calmly pointed out.

“You’re a good kid-no. You’re a good leader and Kage. It’s because of that people recognized you to be a good leader for the alliance. Take that to heart.” A told the Kazekage.

So in another flip A became the Shinobi Alliance Leader. If this was hard to pick then we might be in real trouble. Which became an even bigger mess when Killer B showed up.

The Raikage clobbered him one and then hugged his brother. The Hokage, Team Taka, Naruto and I started our trip back to Konoha. 

On our way back we ran into Lee, Sai, Kiba, and Sakura. Who all seemed shocked we had Sasuke with us. “Sasuke!” Sakura ran out to hug her teammate. 

Then she reached out and dragged Naruto into the hug. “What are you all doing here?” I asked.

“We came to make sure everything went alright at the summit.” Sai didn’t obviously lie but he kept an eye on Sasuke that had me a bit worried.

“How are things going with Tenzo and the mission I gave him?” Kakashi asked Sai.

“Well enough, Root has gone under interrogation now that they can. There should be reports written up and in your office when we get back.”

“Right...paperwork.” Kakashi seemed to tear up in his good eye.

“I was one of the first to volunteer my information. I hope it’s enough to make sure Danzo is looked on like the monster he was.” Sai did his fake ass smile.

“Danzo?” Sasuke looked irritatedly down at the scrolls wrapped in his rope belt.

“Yes, he put children through terrible things to make them unfeeling in his own private force.”

“How can a man exist in a village like that and get away with the things he did?” Sasuke kicked the snow beneath him.

“Well he’s gone now, I also recommend that you look into the stone Madara was talking about.” I told the last Uchiha...outside of Obito.

“Yes...that would be for the best. To think something like that existed and I never knew.”

“It all seemed very hush hush anyway.” I shrugged, “At least you know Madara’s crazy plan now.”

“He really is insane. I’ll do my best to help put down my ancestor. Not for Konoha but for the world.” Sasuke squeezed his hand into a fist. 

Wow was that because of me or is he actually like this? In anycase the journey back to Kohna was a much easier one with the squad we formed. 

When we got back to the village Kakashi made sure to make those that were part of Sasuke’s team give up anything they could about Orochimaru’s bases and the Akatsuki.

Sasuke had his eyes replaced with two of the ones from Dazo’s arm. So that he wouldn't go blind. 

With those permanent eyes he could do as many mangekyou sharingan techniques as he wanted with no real drainage. 

It was pretty amazing to see. I don’t know if he was better off with these eyes or he would have been better off with Itachi’s but we were here now. 

Sasuke kept to himself while we were back in Konoha. It seems the other rookies had chosen to move on from him. They didn’t go out of their way to treat him badly but they didn’t interact with him at all.

His team moved into the rebuilt Uchiha district. Where I assumed he looked for and probably read the monument. 

The best part was that Kakashi was also relieved from his duties as Hokage. He personally burst into My and Sakura’s home to come tell us the news. 

He gave me a hug and lifted me off our couch as he twirled me. Man, this was going to be our next Hokage huh. Maybe he needs to mature just a bit more then.

She went into war mode as soon as she could. Preparing rationing and possible squads. Thinking about the war to come was beyond stressful. 

I wonder if the Akatuki hold any grudges about me killing them. That’d be a worrying thought. When Tsunade went to her first meeting as Hokage. 

She came back with the news that Naruto would be learning how to control the nine-tailed fox alongside the eight tails Jinchuriki. 

After reinstating Sasuke to Konoha she put Sakura on Team 10 to complete our four person team.

Sasuke was allowed to keep his current team from sound. After all those shifts things stayed quiet for the most part. 

There were signs that Kabuto was doing things but no one was able to figure out what. 

When March came around Naruto was sent off to the island with Guy, Yamato, and a few other Jonins that I didn’t bother with checking the names of when they were deployed.

Everyone able bodied Shinobi and Kunochi were rounded up into divisions that would best suit them. We also got special headbands to signify our new alliance.

Tsunade seemed to have trouble exactly placing me.With my sensory abilities I could do well in that company but it would limit what I could do with my other assets. 

Thus she put me in Fifth Division under Mifune. We would be the ones who bounced between battles with stealth when someone needed help.

Our team would be placed along the land of lightning's peninsula. Some of us received orders to help support the Second Division with front lines against an underground enemy. That would be the White Zetsus.

The Second Division was made up of front line attackers. So as support other shorter range attackers would join them from our Division.

Kiba, his sister Hana, and Shino along with other supports would be sent out to help them with their mass army problem. 

It turned out that the First Division, Mid range attackers like Tenten, were being overwhelmed by strong attacks. 

So select people from the Second Division, the Fourth Division long ranged attackers used for more support and defense, and a few of us were sent to help them out.

When we arrived I could feel tailed beast energy for some reason. Then I remembered those reincarnated twins. 

I felt Shikamaru and Choji’s chakra in the battle and linked up with them. That’s when I felt a connection to all three of our dads. 

“You’ll be dealing with someone in a six tailed form that defeated the Second Hokage.” Shikaku told us from his location.

“Sounds troublesome…” Shikamaru sighed in his own head.

“Can we even pull this off?” Choji sounded unsure.

“Come on we’ve got this, we’ll get the job done. Isn’t that right Shikaku?”

“That’s right, have faith in your teamwork!” The older man told us. Then we landed down in front of the tailed beast copycat. He was barraged with kunai and shuriken alike.

Choji charged him as a ball which allowed Shikamaru to capture the chakra covered twin in his shadow. I made a connection with the body and took him over.

Then I let go as he was sealed away inside the pot Darui had. It went down real easy and smooth. The victory seemed to help out the troops with moral.

We moved on to support the troops in another area where we came across Kakuzu. No stab in the back this time. He split off all five of hearts.

Kotetsu and Izumo split his arms off and held him tight there. He then pointed out the other people he was brought back with. Dan, Tsunade’s ex lover and Asuma Sensei! 

I was proud of my boys when they didn’t even hesitate for a second.Our first attack felt like a flashback. 

Choji launched at him holding him in place while Shikamaru went for his shadow using our own Sensei’s chakra blades to extend them.

Then I forced a White Zetsu to help Choji out with his control while I ran around to his flank. While that happened, I watched as Tenten split one of the hearts of Kakuzu from a distance. 

With a thrust I was able to press Samehada inside him just enough to keep Shikamaru’s shadow fed with chakra and weaken him up to be sealed away. 

As he left he spoke in his calm and free spirited manner he used to, “I’m proud of you guys.” With a smile I watched him get sealed up. 

I watched as Choji powered up more than I had ever seen and his butterfly wings sprouted bigger than most of the length of our area.

That’s when we started mopping up the place as best we could. Cleaning out every nook and cranny of the White Zetsu. 

Dan was sealed inside a barrier and watched on in his conscious state unable to do anything to really help out but point things out from his area.

Choji held Kakazu in his fist as the rest of his hearts were destroyed and he was sealed up. Not even as hard as I expected it to be. That’s when the giant statue appeared.

Choji and his father took on the giant statue that Obito had summoned. I ran to the jar where the substitute tailed beast was. Then Obito appeared with his white mask.

Both red and purple eyes stared at me I channeled the chakra into Shisui’s eye and was ready to use the genjutsu. 

Unfortunately I was stopped from using it when Choji tackled me and Shikamaru out from the area where a giant foot of Obito’s statue crashed down.

Then as fast as they both arrived they disappeared from sight. Which meant we had to get back to the fight knowing we’d lost something that Obito wanted.

That’s when the sun completely set. I looked all around me. There were heavy losses but there were no more enemies in the area. I guess this was a victory.

Over the mental connection from dad we received news that the White Zetsu’s were trying a new tactic of espionage. So I grabbed Choji and Shikamaru and held our ground.

We wouldn't let anyone in to our group others did the same. Finding groups that only they trusted. Even though I knew that some of these people would be wrong. No one moved.

When a clone of Naruto arrived to point them out I projected those allies red in everyone's head. Like a strange for of AR. 

As soon as someone lit up red they would be put down revealing themselves as a White Zetsu. Naruto couldn't seem to sense anymore. So I guess that was another battle done.

His clone popped and that was that. Not long later as news came from on high that we had pretty much cleaned up most of the reincarnated people. 

Next we were to help out Naruto who was now fighting Madara, and the tailed beasts. So we started our journey. 

I made sure to tell HQ they needed to relocate or at least spread out. If communication were to be overheard or thought to be an advantage they were sitting ducks.

Very few people seemed to understand the thought, I then pointed out that if Madara controlled all the tailed beasts they had all the ranged power they needed. 

He could wipe them out and there wouldn't be anything they could do from the one location they were at. 

My worries seemed to be understood by Shikaku at least, and he took dad with him to another location. They had the range to make commands from another location.

After that people seemed to get the tactical disadvantage to grouping up so smaller pockets formed. 

While they didn’t have the same scope as before, any Yamanaka on the battlefield could be used like a radio tower. My worries about one blast taking out Shikaku and dad were lessened. 

I just hoped it was enough. So that was solved and everyone would go and back up Naruto with his battle. 

From what I could tell the Hokage were battling the reincarnated Madara. So that was going to be a major problem in the future. 

From near the squad Sasuke was in I heard he met up with reincarnated Itachi who had freed himself from the control of Kabuto. 

It also turned out that Sasuke had found out what I did and wanted to have words once this was all done. So that was scary. When I went into their minds to confirm what happened.

They remembered what they saw with such precision I got goosebumps. He was part of Kakashi’s Third Division. He had effortlessly taken down Zabuza and Haku with the use of his eyes. 

Then not too long after that did Itachi along with Nagato appear on the scene, a crow had been summoned at some point breaking Itachi out of his control.

Then after looking at Sasuke for a second the younger brother had shouted into the sky my name. Then the two ran off somewhere. Presumably to get Kabuto. 

So I guess I would return the eye once this was over. His team was left behind on the field. 

So they kept fighting and once Suigetsu got his sword back from the defeated Zabuza they went after their captain.

It was also thanks to our new usage of communication I was able to pick up on things going on in real time. Like the fact that Madara was the same overpowered Uchiha as ever.

He cloned himself and was battering around the Kage with each of them getting their own Susanoos. They rallied with a large scale dust release. Only for it to move Madara to go full force on them all.

It was just completely unfair and a moral killer for those troops watching it go down. Looking at Madara Complete Susanoo just in a mental image was horrifying being there must have been awful.

That all changed when every battle that was left with a reincarnated enemy suddenly resealed without anyone doing anything. Which meant that Itachi’s mission was a success. 

Madara still had some fight left in him it seemed, while he was being resealed. He nearly killed Tsunade as his last move before she was pushed out of the way by the spirit of Dan.

With that done Madara seemed to be amused. Before doing a jutsu I had forgotten he did. He just broke himself off from the reincarnation jutsu like it was nothing.

Of course he could just do that, he wouldn't be Madara if he couldn't. Now he was just free to be out on the field and his next plan was to get Naruto.

Who was handling Obito and his statue just fine. I also received reports that Orochimaru was spotted alongside Sasuke in his team retreating back to Konoha.

I tried to reach out to him and make a connection which worked. My range having grown to a staggering degree. 

“Sasuke, I’ll be sure to return Shisui’s eye to you once this is all over but, if you are doing what I think you are please be as fast as you can. 

We need the Hokage because Madara broke free from the reincarnation jutsu and I think we need all the help we can get.”

“...you are someone that is just as bad as the rest of us. We’ve all done things we’ve thought were for the best. I will forgive you, but yes please return the eye once we’re done here.” He seemed a bit at peace. 

I guess getting the chance to see your dead brother would do that for you. He then cut me out of his head and went back to Konoha. 

At the same time, Kakashi and Naruto revealed the true name of the imposter Madara. His old teammate Obito Uchiha. Then at that revelation Madara joined his side.

Who had just gotten done defeating the Kage’s who were trying to stop him from leaving that area. Tsunade was working on healing everyone with her slug summons.

Obito had put down Guy. Kakashi and Naruto were doing their best to take him down. Sasuke really needed to hurry the hell up we’d really need all the help we could get.

We’d need them as it seemed that the Ten Tails was back. Well if I had to return this eye than it would be best if I used it the best way I could. 

I joined up with a few troops that were also coming to Naruto’s aid like Hinata and the rest of the Konoha 11. 

I saw the Ten Tails charge up then forced Obito to miss his blast then knowing he was in front then with Shisui’s eye I made a major choice. 

With the rest of the allied forces arriving at this location I needed to make sure that I did something that counted. Kotoamatsukami! 

The genjutsu took hold of Obito he appeared right next to me and stood there. Then as fast as I could I copped his head off. Forcing him to lose control of the Ten Tails.

Leaving Madara high and dry with no partner. With Samehada draining him of his chakra I was once again free to do a second genjutsu at great risk. 

I put the Ten Tails to sleep. Then as I went down in a heap from chakra exhaustion I hopped that Naruto and the rest would handle the fight and get it done as fast as possible.

The first thing I heard was a monitor checking my heart beat. When I opened my eyes I could only see out of one of them. I checked my face over and felt bandages.

I hope I didn’t look like Danzo with all of them covering half of my face. I tried to reach out with my chakra to see who was in range but it didn’t get far.

My chakra levels were clearly depleted. I had to just wait there in bed wondering what the hell happened. Someone would come see me eventually.

And after maybe what felt like an hour of waiting Sakura came into the room and dropped the vase of flowers she was holding.

“Hey you…” I greeted trying to give her my best smile. I immediately saw her start to cry as she rushed over to me. And buried her head into my shoulder.

“You’re awake!” Sakura said wetly.

“Yeah...feel up to telling me what happened? Last thing I saw was the Ten Tails going down for a nap.”

“Madara was so upset! He made a move to go after you but Sasuke came back with all the Hokage. 

With no way to control the Ten tails Madara tried to become a Jinchuriki himself and it nearly worked but because his body wasn’t a perfect form to hold the Ten Tails chakra in he burst.”

“Then...we did it?” I asked. Feeling like I was missing something major.

“Well...not for a while after that. You see there was someone who was pulling the strings even above Madara. 

The black side of Zetsu it turned out wanted to use both Madara and Obito to summon back the Ten Tails so he could bring the moon back which held his creator Kaguya. The Mother of Six Paths.”

“So, was she brought back?” Did I do nothing by interfering?

“No when Madara died again the Ten Tails returned back to the hosts that were still alive except those hosts that had no body.”

“Then why did the dark Zetsu reveal himself.”

“He didn’t after everything seemed to get back to normal the Sage of Six Paths appeared and pointed him out.”

“Can I point out how ridiculous all this is?”

“It’s TRUE! He showed up and told Sasuke and Naruto they were the inheritor of his sons Indra and Asura’s will. He seemed confused as to how the cycle was broken before the two could work together.”

“Wait...he was confused about what?”

“Apparently Sasuke and Nartuo were supposed to overcome the cycle of hatred their predecessors went through. The previous ones being Madara and Harishima. 

However that didn’t exactly happen in the way he expected. Sasuke pointed out the genjutsu used on him by you. 

Then pointed out that you were the one to stop his mother from coming back after he pointed out that the dark Zetsu was in our presence.”

“So like, just to point something out. The Sage of Six Paths showed up only now and didn’t help sort his own mess out? 

If they were his sons or whatever then why is it everyone else's problem to deal with. Why did Naruto and Sasuke have to suffer to this point.”

“...I don’t know. He just kinda showed up pointed out everything was different than expected and told us about Black Zetsu who Sasuke put an end to.”

“Are we sure he’s gone? He didn’t sneak away like some other ‘confirmed kills’ He’s not like Orochimaru coming back from the dead somehow?”

“You knew about Orochimaru?”

“Yeah I was keeping the area around Sasuke monitored while we went to help out Naruto.”

“Then did you know that Jiraiya is back up and running around.”

“He’s okay? He’s up from his coma?”

“He says he woke up around the time the Hokage were brought back with the reincarnation jutsu and followed Orochimaru and Sasuke to where Tsunade was.”

“Well that’s good, did we have any casualties?”

“No as soon as things went wrong for Madara and the reinforcements showed up everything turned out fine.”

“How long after the fight is it?”

“A month.”

“Damn a month of beauty sleep. What else have I missed out on?”

“Well to go back I guess we aren’t exactly sure Black Zetsu is dead but there isn’t much he can do aside from start all over again and if the tailed beasts start to disappear then we’d know.”

“Ah good, so...are the Kage alright?”

“Everyone’s recovered before you really. Your eye popped from overuse. Sasuke seemed a bit upset but was fine in letting it go.”

“Well that’s good, I guess I still need to wait to recover completely before we start on getting me a new eye then?”

“Yes, I do have some bad news that you might find upsetting.”

“Well no one is injured and everyone seems happy for the most part with the outcoming of us winning. What could be so wrong?”

“It’s Samehada, after you passed out it went to join Killer B of Kumo. I don’t know why, but as soon as it dropped out of your hand it went to him. It made me worry you had died when I saw it happen.”

“...you know that actually hurts a bit but I feel like that’s right somehow.” Before I stepped in that was right. Everything seemed perfect. 

“I’m glad you’re not too torn up about it...I wanted to do something I promised myself I’d do when you woke up. I’ve found that I don’t want to wait any longer would you marry me?”

“...Yes! Of course I would.” I got up from the bed and didn’t seem to falter. That’s when the image around me started to change. I was in my own bed Sakura was next to me.

What was going on? One blonde and one pink haired little girls came running into the room and jumped on the bed we were sleeping in. 

Sakura woke up, “What are you doing you two it’s 7 in the morning.”

“Sorry mommy…” The younger one looked chastised.

Then she seen shifted again Kakashi was wearing the Hokage hate smiling down on us. I was holding a small child that looked like a mini Sakura above my head to see.

“But today’s the first day of the academy for me, isn’t that right mom?” The one with Yamanaka eyes asked me as the scene shifted.

I didn’t know their names. When did this happen. Then it shifted again. Naruto was the Hokage and was making his speech above all of us.

He was married and had a boy and a girl. Sasuke was in the village with a dark haired girl Karin alongside them. 

He was missing an arm even though Sakura told me it was fine nothing like that happened this time.

Shikamaru was telling us how much of a drag it was being Naruto’s assistant as Hokage in a bar. Temari was laughing at him alongside us.

I watched as the tiny copy of me came running out with a headband on her head jumping into both Sakura and my arms. I flashed again and was hugging the copy of Sakura who was crying, “I don’t want to be a Kunochi! I just wanna draw.”

“It’s okay…you can be anything you want.” I tried to reassure her.

“But...you were so proud of Inoji when she became a Kunochi.”

“That’s because she did something that she wanted to do. If you want to paint I’ll support you fully.” Something was wrong...Something.

It shifted again and I was watching the sky which didn’t move. The Floor below me went from grass to white tile. This was a genjutsu. When was I put in a genjutsu.

I walked around in the subspace of my mind having broken away from the trick in my head. Unfortunately, my body was still subject to the effects of the chakra being used on me.

After what felt like days of just existing in my own subconscious I felt things start to change around me. Pain returned to me. 

My body hurt all over. My chakra was really out I opened my eyes and I was in a cocoon. I ripped at the stuff surrounding me from the inside. 

Without too much trouble I got free which caused me to free fall for a bit but I was able to get enough chakra in me to soften my landing.

This didn’t make sense. We weren't close to when this happened. All around me people were wrapped up above me. Wait my head had so much extra weight to it.

I felt the back of my head and...I had a ponytail. I reached for my head and found no headband. I felt for the scars that were supposed to be on my face and they were gone.

I checked the back of my flak jacket I was wearing and felt no straps where Samehada would go. 

I started looking for any signs of life or movement around me and to my right I saw all of the tailed beasts with tiny sings of...Team 7. Also the Sage of Six Paths.

My head hurt, I did my best to run at them, “Hey! Guys! What the hell is going on.”

“Ino?” Sakura looked surprised.

“Where’s Samehada, did we win?” When I made my way to them I looked up at the tailed beasts, “It looks like we won. Hey question, when did you go back to a red headband, honey?” I asked Saukra.

“Honey?” Sakura seemed thrown, “What are you talking about, I didn’t have my blue headband since I was a Genin.”

“But we swapped during the Pein attack when I got my new eye.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. We didn’t see each other the entire Pein assault.”

“But that’s impossible...Sasuke did you get Shisui’s eye back because it’s gone.”

“...how do you know about Shisui?” Sasuke approached me with an intensity.

“No way, there’s no way I’m back here. What has my life been up until now?” There was no way...did I really come in when Ino was a genin...or did I arrive when she was put inside Infinite Tsukuyomi.

“Ino are you alright?” She looked to the sage, “Could this be the effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi?”

“I don’t think so, there’s something off about her. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was using Shisui’s eye to kill Obito then I took his chakra using Samehada to refill my stores and cast the same on the Ten Tails to make it stop attacking.”

“Ino you never had any eye like that.” Sakura looked really worried for me.

“I DID, I KILLED DANZO. During the Pein attack, so that Root wouldn't be a problem anymore.”

“I killed Danzo, like I just asked you what do you know about Shisui?” Sasuke asked me.

“He was a friend of Itachi, he lost his eye to Danzo then I took it off him to replace mine. After Pein cut mine out when I saved Jiraiya.”

“Ino Jiraiya died…” Naruto spoke approaching me.

“No he’s just in a coma, if none of this happen then…” I looked to Sakura, “Then...was that all in my head?”

“Did you relive your entire life girl?” The Sage asked me.

“Well not my entire one, I woke up and I was inside...my body as a Genin. I had just graduated.”

“What happened?” Naruto asked.

“...I guess if the effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi were that they were dreams we deeply wanted then...I saved us all. I...are you sure none of it happened?” My heart broke as I looked at Sakura. 

There was nothing there but friendship in her eyes. None of the Sakura I knew, the one...created by a genjutsu. I fell to my knees and wept for the life I didn’t actually have.

All the people I didn’t actually save. All the love I thought I had. The power I had achieved for myself.

“This is all pointless, we need to bring the rest of the people out of the Infinite Tsukuyomi.” Kakashi spoke out. Ouch.

“Right I guess one person was an acception. We need Naruto to use all the tailed beast chakra and Sasuke’s rinnegan to undo it.”

“I can do that, after I kill all the Kage and take control over all the tailed beasts.” Sasuke glared. Kuruma went to swipe at him but he quickly put his control over all the tailed beasts.

Then pulled the ground apart underneath all of us trapping all the tailed beasts. They all went into the air in their new prisons. Naruto tried to get Sasuke to release them.

Sasuke explained his plan for a revolution and how Naruto needed to die. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I changed everything. 

Sasuke challenged Naruto and started to walk away. Kakashi tried to stop him from going but was exhausted in his own way.

That’s when Sakura started talking, “I know I can’t really stop you, but I really did love you.” Ouch…, “I never thought it would turn out this way. 

I couldn't stop you from going down the path you are now, but if I still have the room in my heart to love you please don’t go. If we were all together everything would go back to the way it was I’m sure of it.”

“You’re an annoyance.” Sasuke said over his shoulder and Sakura passed out. Naruto complained that he used a genjutsu on her. I ran over and kneeled beside Sakura.

I looked her over making sure she was okay. All the while Kakashi was talking at Sasuke. That’s when the two of them left leaving us four.

“Fuckin’ pricks.” I pushed the hair out of Sakura’s face and laid her head over my lap. If all of the life I lived here was some kinda fucked up genjutsu dream. 

Then I’d make sure I’d save Sakura from Sasuke no matter how much of a damaged person he was that would heal with time. He hurt...my Sakura too many times here.

I rubbed at my head fighting off the pain in it. From behind I heard the Sage say, “Love is a complicated thing.”

“You’re telling me.” I complained as I brushed the top of Sakura’s head. “You know...one of the first things I did in that...FAKE world was confess to Sakura.”

“Ino...the world you lived in may not have been real. But it was real to you, and I’m sure that if you talked to someone about it you could get some help.”

“I don’t need help! I JUST NEED TO DO IT AGAIN!” I yelled at him, “She loved me once! I just need to make sure she loves me again. 

I just need to give her all the love she deserves. How can they be different if they look the same?” I asked aloud to no one. I’d fix everything. Sakura would be loved.

When Sakura came to I could still feel Naruto and Sasuke fighting. For being in a genjutsu it seems that if I knew the skills I could still pull them off.

Which was confusing because my chakra pool was severely limited compared to the genjutsu yet I could pull off my sensory abilities with no real issues.

“Ino...what happened did you heal me?” Sakura asked.

“Sorry, don’t know how to do that. Also whatever you saw was just a genjutsu Sasuke put on you. I will never understand how you could have loved him.” I shook my head.

“Ino?”

“I know that in my world you were happy, Sasuke won’t make you happy the way you need to be happy. I also know that what I say here won’t convince you but you’ll see. In time you’ll find out those that really love you.”

She looked confused but got up from my lap and went off to where Kakashi guessed they’d be. I watched her run off back to her two teammates...and I cried again.

Kakashi did his best to comfort me and I supported his weight as we went following after her.

Epilogue

I was sitting down looking up at the sky. Birds flew overhead and I reached up to them. I couldn't reach it made me sad. From behind I could sense someone approaching me.

“Ino, it’s time to come inside.”

“Don’t want to.” I simply said.

“Ino, you can’t be out in the sun all day you’ll burn.”

“I didn’t used to burn.” I looked down at my pale skin.

“You did, you just can’t remember.” They came around to kneel in front of me...oh it was Shikamaru, “Don’t make me get Temari to come bring you inside.”

“I always liked her, as soon as she saved us from those Sound nin I knew you had a bit of a crush. Hell I did too, don’t tell her that I wasn’t allowed to.”

“You know, you always amaze me with the details of your world.”

“My world huh…”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to say that, Tenten is coming around later if you wanted to see her.”

“I never really got along with Tenten…”

“Oh?” He seemed pained.

“No, after Neji started hating me Tenten kept her distance. I never really knew her.”

“I’ll let you play with Shikadai?”

“Oh, he's just the cutest, he has your resting face...and your hair. Poor Temari doesn’t really shine through on him.”

“He has her temper from what I can tell and her troublesome drive.”

“I’ll come inside...can you get my paints ready?”

“Yeah, did you want to paint anything?”

“I want to paint Sakura holding Samehada...I always loved when she got it off me. She just looked so cool...I loved her.”

“You know you’re not supposed to, Tsunade told us that it wouldn't be healthy.”

“Then what about all the ones I’ve made so far.”

“...we have this conversation each time. Let’s just skip to where I do what you want anyway.”

“Do you think Sakura would like it?”

“I can pass it onto her like the rest.” Shikamaru sighed.

“Good, I hope it makes Sasuke uncomfortable to have my paintings all over their home.”

“She’s not dating him.”

“You say that-”

“He’s never here. He’s always off somewhere how can they be dating?”

“Fine...whatever you say.” I followed him inside and into his side room where I was staying. Then I went and sat down and he came back with an easel and canvas.

I pulled out the paints from the drawer next to me and went to work. I could feel the village around me. It felt the same as it always did. When I felt Shikamaru leave I made my escape still in my pajamas.

Today would be the day. I followed the road the village already looked different having been rebuilt by Yamato and everyone after the Pein attack. 

But this was a whole new world to me. I passed by a small blonde child with the same feeling of Naruto’s chakra. “Hey kid!”

“What?” He looked up at me with a grumpiness.

“Do you know a Sakura Haruno?”

“Uh...I know the head of the Hospital Sakura Uchiha.”

I closed my eyes at the betrayal of it all. “...do you know where she lives?”

“If you follow this road down a ways and you’ll come across a compound where the Uchiha live. Don’t know why though there’s only like three of them.”

“Three…?”

“Sakura, Sasuke when he’s visiting, and Sarada.”

“I see. Thank you kid.”

“Names Boruto!”

“Ah...I went to school with your father.”

“Tch I’ve never seen you before.”

“You wouldn't have I’ve been under...I’ve been at home since Kakashi was Hokage.”

“Why?”

“For a few reasons…” That’s when I felt Shikamaru coming my way. I jumped up into a high tree and hid my presence.

Shikamaru came running around the corner, “Hey Boruto have you seen a blonde woman who was in her pajamas pale green eyes slippers?”

“No, who is she?”

“A sick friend that shouldn't be out. Listen if you see her find a Shinobi or Kunochi and tell them Ino has gotten out.”

“Sick?”

“She’s not ill, just…well, don't worry too much about that. Just let someone know if you see her. She’s not dangerous but...she needs help.”

“Sure whatever Mr. Nara.”

“Ugh.” Shikamaru sounded grossed out before running off. I waited until he was gone before dropping down.

“So your name is Ino?”

“Yeah, that was my teammate.”

“Your a Kunoichi?”

“At one point maybe.” I shrugged as I started following his directions down the road.

“Have you done anything cool?” He asked following along beside me.

“I’d like to think so...but sometimes it’s hard to say.” We came across the compound gates and I walked through the arch.

“Why are you looking for Sakura? Is it because you need healing?” I ignored him and found the only house set up in the center. Then I tried opening the door which was locked.

“Oh she might be working.” Boruto scratched the back of his head.

“That’s fine.” I kicked the door in and it flew into the hallway behind it.

“Uhhhhhhh” I heard from behind as I stepped inside. I couldn't sense anyone in the house. The living area looked normal as did the dining room. 

I opened a doorway in the hall and came across a bedroom. On one of the end tables next to the bed was a picture of Team 7 and a Picture of Sasuke next to Sakura.

I grabbed the framed photo and smashed it against the floor. “We shouldn't be in here!” Boruto whisper yelled at me. 

I stepped over the glass and went back out into the hall and into another one of the rooms. It was a smaller bedroom probably her child’s. I didn’t step in and moved on.

A final room was there and I opened it. Inside were a bunch of white sheets covering many things around the room. 

“What’s all of this?” Boruto asked following me into the room. I pulled off one of the white clothes off one of the center items in the room.

Underneath was my image. I had scars on my face and Shisui’s mangekyou sharingan with Samehada on my back. Then I moved on to the others in the room.

One of Sakura and I was there where I was hugging her from behind with my lips on her cheek. One of her with her Chunin vest alongside Choji. 

One of her knelt over a fish with a green glow to her hands. All around the room snapshots of my life inside a made up world.

“Who made these?”

“I did...for Sakura.”

“Well she looks like she kept them.”

“Yes, she did.” I felt someone come near the house, “Someone is here if you don’t want to be seen here I’d recommend you leave.” I told the Hokage’s son.

“Good luck with whatever Ino.” He spoke before trying his best to sneak out. I didn’t recognize their chakra at all. 

They came into the house and started searching through the rooms. Then when they came into the one I was in they spoke up, “Who are you?” It was a girls voice.

I focused on her, ah this must be Sarada. I walked over to her and tried to lean down to look at her but she seemed to be armed at went to stab at me. 

I dodged back and grabbed her wrist. Then with a squeeze from me she dropped the knife it seemed to be a kitchen knife. “I’m sorry don’t hurt me!”

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you. Do you know when your mom will be home?”

“She takes a break from work near lunch?”

“Hm…” I let her go and picked up the knife before going back to the center of the room and sitting there, “Would you do me a favor and go get her?” I asked the young girl.

“...are you going to try and hurt my mom?”

“No...I don’t think I could ever hurt her.” I looked up at her. She didn’t much look like Sakura. She nodded before running away. 

I hoped she went to get her mom and not someone I’d have to fight off. It wasn’t too much later that I felt her presence. 

She walked right to the room I was in with my paintings. I saw the pink of her hair first then the green of her eyes. 

She had her chakra stored up in her hand ready to fight someone from the looks of it. Then I saw as Sakura spotted me, “Ino?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me this ended up getting away from me. I didn't know that it would end this way until I was writing it down. I partly like it and I also partly think that it left me wanting, but it ended where it did.


End file.
